


Mother's Daughter

by MetalMistress



Series: [Invader Zim]: Your True Purpose [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: AND VILE, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien Planet, Alien Romance, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien Tentacle Dick, Alien anatomy, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Nervous As Hell Plz Be Nice, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Humor, Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), But also, Can You Feels My Feels, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I mean it guys they are NASTY, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by Music, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Irkens (Invader Zim), Irkens are Terrible (Invader Zim), Is it even angst?, Light Angst, OTP Feels, Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Post-Series: Invader Zim, Post-Unaired Episode: The Trial (Invader Zim), Red and Purple Being GROSS, Romantic Fluff, Scent Glands, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Massive (Invader Zim), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, True Mates, Zim Has a Praise Kink (Invader Zim), alien dick, feels feels feels, tentacle cock, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: Almighty Tallest Miyuki was more than just your mentor. She was your mother, yourbiologicalmother at that, and she made sure that you knew just how loved you were by her until the very last moments of her life. She taught you many things before her death-- everything she knew as a matter of fact-- but one of the things that she said that resonated with you the most was her motto. It was something she said all the time, and she always said it with such self-confidence that you never once doubted it to be anything less than a fact. It went like this;"My dear, you must remember that you are a queen in the making. Greatness isn't just in your DNA, greatnessisyour DNA."Miyuki was a remarkable leader, and even more remarkable mother. She's the reason you are the way you are; Obstinate. Unyielding, unwilling to bend to anyone's will but your own... and despite what others might say, you know she'd be proud of the woman you've become. You also know that she would want you to kick someone's ass if they dare tried to disrespect you, no matter who they are...Almighty Tallest, or not.
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim) & Original Character(s), Zim (Invader Zim)/Original Female Character(s), Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader, Zim/Reader
Series: [Invader Zim]: Your True Purpose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832644
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Mother's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts).



> Okay. I feel like this needs to be addressed because I got _ridiculously upset_ over this in the last fanfic. I admit I take things very personally, which is why I tend to ask you guys what you _like_ about the story and not for outright criticism. I get less upset that way, and then I don't wonder if I should delete stories or not. I don't blame anyone-- I'm just easy to upset and I try to make it easier for myself by avoiding criticism to the best of my ability, and I apologize if that makes me come off as a baby.
> 
> Thank you for those that left kind comments on my last series. I'm doing this for you guys, and I REALLY appreciate the kind comments. They make my day SO much easier to get through, and it helps when you guys tell me things you enjoyed about the story. Thank you. Also, a special thanks for my bestie, whom this fanfic is dedicated to, who defended me when I became embarrassed and hysterical and spoke on my behalf. I love you, and I always will. 💕
> 
> As far as the theme of the fanfic goes, Zim is a bottom in this fanfic but still has that snarky personality he's known for. I try to not make him do or say anything unless I can picture him saying it in my head, but I apologize if he comes across as OOC. I don't think he is, but you're free to make your own judgment. Also, just because Zim is a bottom doesn't mean he's not gonna have a few moments where he's not in charge and/or comes across as a top! Just FYI! 
> 
> Anyway, let's get into the fanfic warnings!
> 
>  **General Warnings:**  
>  -Graphic Smut.  
> -Pegging. Yes, I'm serious.  
> -Ass play  
> -Spanking.  
> -Semi Graphic Violence.  
> -Cursing/Foul Language.  
> -Degrading name calling. [Non-sexual, and no it's not Zim saying it.]  
> -Sexual Humor.  
> -Shitty humor in general.
> 
> Other than those, I can't think of anything. Anyway, I hope you like it!
> 
>  **Song Inspiration:**  
>  Miley Cyrus - Mother's Daughter.

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

(This video edit was made by my bestie on Instagram! Follow her to see edits from all kinds of fandoms!)  
(<https://www.instagram.com/cyberneticss/>)

**Almighty Tallest Red:**  
So, you're saying the humans are dumb, yet... tall. HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? How can anything tall be dumb?

 **Almighty Tallest Purple:**  
[With his mouth full] Yeah, huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Can you imagine, huh? Huh? Huh?

* * *

Today was going to be a wonderful day.

Bright sunshine peeks through the dirty windowpane and cascades down onto your and Zim's cuddling forms. Neither of you moved an inch while sleeping last night-- Zim was still sleeping on your chest with his arms wrapped around your torso, his antennae twitching as he vividly dreams. You've been awake for hours, and have started mindlessly drawing patterns along Zim's exposed neckline with your nails. Occasionally he'll stir in his sleep and you'll pause momentarily and allow him to adjust his position, only to pick back up again when he goes still once more. You never thought you'd be cuddling someone the morning after a night of fun since it's typically not your style, but Zim is different. Something about his soul speaks to yours and you're not letting go. Holding him in your arms is like... like... watching supernovas burst in the dark abyss of space. It's a spark, and twinge in the timeline of fate that gives way to new life, to rebirth and renewal.

It's magical and you'll be damned if you let it slip from your fingers.

You're softly humming/muttering a lullaby under your breath when you feel Zim begin to stir. Glancing down, you admire your Life Mate through lidded, sleepy eyes as he begins the process of forcing himself to wake up. Hot breath fans over the expanse of your skin as he yawns. His antennae flatten against his skull and sprawl out, wiggling around as he stretches his body as much as he can without removing himself from your arms. Once he's stretched and yawned, he slowly drags his cheek across your skin and looks up at you, breaking out into a wide smile when he sees you staring back at him.

"I thought last night was a dream..." He murmurs softly under his breath, his voice thick and dripping with sleep.

"No dreams, just reality." You mutter back before turning your head to the side and yawning loudly. You smack your lips together a few times, running your tongue over your teeth to get rid of your dry-mouth before turning your head back to look at your mate. "How do you feel?"

"Actually, I feel oddly sore. But.. it is not terrible. Is this normal after copulation?" Zim asks unabashedly, completely unaware of how unsexy his terminology it. You immediately start snickering and wildly nod your head in response.

"Yes, it is normal after _good_ sex... and before you even ask, _yes,_ my hips are sore too." You reply with a wide smirk.

Zim's face nearly splits in half due to the wide, wicked grin that appears on his face. A dirty giggle falls from his lips before he decides to lean up and quickly peck you on the lips. You hum appreciatively and chase after him when he tries to pull away, stopping him from doing so by reaching a hand up to lovingly caress his cheek. Zim's eyelashes stutter at the feeling of your soft fingers rubbing little circles into his skin, and allows his body to relax with a happy, dreamy sigh. You hold the kiss for a few minutes, taking your time and enjoying the way you and Zim lock and re-lock lips in a continuous cycle.

When you eventually part lips, you only slightly pull away so you can get a closeup view of how Zim's eyelids flutter open and reveal those brilliantly colored magenta eyes that you love so much. A soft but forceful breath falls from his lips as he blinks a few times to try and force himself out of the blissful daze the kiss put him in. His cheeks darken a few shades as he blushes when he realizes you're admiring him. A nervous smile curls onto his lips just before he dreamily whispers; _"I could get used to that..."_

You chuckle softly in return before pressing another quick peck to his lips that makes him whine a little. You nuzzle your cheek against his before the both of you hesitantly pull away from one another and begin the process of getting dressed. Zim wobbles over on shaky legs towards his dresser, playfully glaring at you over his shoulder when you laugh at his wobbly legs. He sticks his tongue out at you before turning back around to get dressed while you boldly make a quick dash for your bedroom, despite being butterball-ass naked.

Zim takes his time getting ready since he's a bit more sore than he usually is, especially in the pelvic area. It's a struggle to get on the leggings because they're so tight and form-fitting, but he manages to do it. Then he slides his tunic on over his head, steps into his boots and then grabs a set of clean gloves from a drawer. While he's in the process of sliding them on, you come strolling back into the room, fully dressed.

When you come strutting into the room, the first thing that comes out of Zim's mouth is an unintelligible babble consisting of pure gibberish and something along the lines of _'holy fucking shit'_ in irken terms. While running your fingers over the chains, zippers, and ties in the front, you jut your hip out to the side to help exaggerate your curves slightly. Then you smirk softly and do a quick little spin to show off your figure, rolling your hips as you spin around just to be a tease. When you come back to center, you smile widely and ask; "What do you think? Too dressy?"

"Not at all!" Zim excitedly spits out before rushing over. He reaches out to caress your form, but hesitates when he realizes you haven't set any touch-boundaries as far as the relationship goes. He tries to curl his arms against his chest in a shy manner while quietly apologizing to you for crossing boundaries, murmuring under his breath about how he didn't mean to assume anything. You softly whisper his name, causing him to lift his head and stare up into your soft, adoring blue eyes with an adorable confused expression on his face. You reach down and gently wrap your fingers around his wrists and carefully pry them apart, before then using them like a makeshift leash to tug your Life Mate closer to you. Zim audibly stutters as you let go of one of his wrists and wrap it around his waist to pull him so close that his body presses up against yours until there is little to no space in between the two of you.

Tilting your head to the side, your intense eyes flick up and down Zim's face before you lean down and press a stomach-fluttering kiss to his lips. Then with his wrist in your hand, you bring it down to your body and gently push his palm flat against one of your breasts. His fingers flex as he instinctively gropes it, making you smile into the kiss before gently pulling back just enough so you can look him in the eyes as you whisper; "You can always touch me. Wherever, whenever you want. I _encourage_ it."

Zim bashfully smiles up at you and nods his head before nervously clearing his throat. He tries to avert his gaze elsewhere, but catches sight of the uncovered claiming mark on your neck. He smiles _so_ brightly at the sight of it, like a little kid in a candy store that has _just_ enough money to buy their favorite treat. His slender claws come up to lightly trace the outer edges of the bruises and hickeys that cover the tender flesh of your neck, while he huffs in disbelief.

"You left it uncovered.." He murmurs softly before reaching a hand up and idly rubbing at his own exposed mark.

"Of course I did." You say in a breathy whisper while quickly raising a hand toward's Zim's face so you can tenderly stroke his cheek. Your arm around his waist tightens ever so slightly, pulling him closer as you stare down into his eyes while a wide grin threatens to split your face. Your eyes zip back and forth as you draw in a deep breath to quietly reassure your mate; "I meant it last night when I said I'm proud of you. I want everyone to know who I chose as my mate. Everyone."

"Even.. Even The Almighty Tallest?" Zim says with a touch of hesitancy. "They'll be really cross with me, you know. They might even try to kill me."

 _"Especially_ them." You say in a firm tone with your face settled into a determined expression. "...And they won't hurt you. They won't even _touch_ you. I'll break their wrists before they can even get close to you, and that's a promise."

Zim looks a little hesitant, but he still manages to faintly smile while nodding his head as he slowly lowers his gaze to your claiming mark. Then his face twists into the most curious of strange expressions, right before he tilts his head back and looks up at you and tilts his head at an angle. "How are we going to break the news to the Tallest? I assume we would do it via a broadcast." He asks before arching an inquisitive eyebrow.

"I was _actually_ thinking we could teleport to the Massive and do a little shopping before telling them ourselves." You begin with a slight smirk. "You see, I did a little snooping around the base before you called me down to the lab and fixed my back. During my walk, I noticed you're lacking a lot of basic supplies-- weapons, medicine, tools.. I imagine you'd also would like some irken treats, if only for a bit of nostalgia. Tell me my beloved Life Mate, when's the last time you had an irken lollipop?"

Zim widens his eyes and licks his lips as if he can already taste the sweet sugary syrup on his tongue already. He slowly begins to smile, curving his lips into a wicked and mischievous upturned grin as he greedily rubs his hands together while _cheerily_ adding; "I admit, it's been awhile since I've had one. In fact, I can't remember what my favorite flavor was! I must try them all, just to be sure! Yes, hahahah!"

An equally wicked grin spreads across your face as a dark, breathy chuckle falls from your lips. Then you reach into your cleavage and pull out a fat stack of monies, and begin proudly waving it around between pinches fingers as you purr; _"Aw baby, I'll buy you all the lollipops you want._ Now c'mon, let's go wake up GIR.

* * *

It looks like getting GIR ready for the trip is going to take longer than you or your mate originally expected.

The excitable robot is always ready for an adventure, so it was pretty easy to get him up out of bed and onto his feet when you told him you'd be going to visit the Massive and do a little shopping. GIR practically jumped right out of bed and made a dash for the door, but Zim ordered him to halt when he noticed something was off. GIR's metal shelling seems to have grown dull, which would not do if you were all going to go to the Massive. So Zim asked you to schedule the teleportation with the Massive Pilots, while he took GIR down to the lab to polish and buff up his metal shelling. 

The call to the Massive went pretty smoothly. Red and Purple were thankfully absent at the time, so you didn't have to deal with their nonsense first thing in the morning. After explaining that you and Zim were going to be taking a trip to the Massive and wanted to schedule a teleportation they were quick to accommodate you, though you could see it in their eyes that they were hesitant to let Zim back on board after all he's done to the Irken Empire. It doesn't bother you any-- they don't have the authority to deny you and Zim entry, and you've never really been one to care about what other people think. So after giving them the base's coordinates, they booted up the teleporter and told you to give them another call when you were ready to be beamed up. 

Now that you have everything set up and waiting on standby, you make a quick dash for Zim's lab. It's a bit of a ways from the main broadcast room to the lab, so you make it a point to sprint there to cut down on time-- you don't want to keep the pilots waiting too long, after all.

Zim violently startles when you come flying through the lab doors, causing him to not only jump and spin around in his chair but to nearly throw the buffing tool he's been using on GIR at you. He just **_barely_** manages to stop himself from forcefully flinging the heavy piece of machinery at you at the last minute thankfully, though he does look quite cross with you for unintentionally startling him so badly. His hairless eyebrows knit together in an irritated fashion, and he slams the heavy buffing machine down onto the examination table where GIR is seated. Then he turns his head to face you and narrows his eyes before angrily hissing at you; "I could have _decapitated_ you! For the love of the Almighty Tallest, be CAREFUL my Life Mate!"

You watch as Zim pinches the space between his eyes, only to go _very, very, very still_ at GIR's excited squeal of "LIFE MATE???"

Shit. Shit, neither of you told GIR that the both of you marked each other last night. _Hooo boy! This is gonna be fun!_

GIR isn't stupid, nor is he blind. He might be crazy and absolutely bonkers, but even _he_ noticed the way you and Zim used to cast longing glances at each other whenever you were in the same room. The problem is that the obnoxious robot has the tendency to shout every little thing he notices at the top of his lungs, making for some very awkward moments between you and Zim due to his excited screeching of "WHY ARE YOU STARING AT HER?"

Zim stares at GIR like a deer in the headlights before visibly swallowing and dropping his hands down to rest in his lap. Zim opens and closes his mouth like a fish a few times before quietly clasping his hands together and nervously squeezing them, causing the rubbery material of his gloves to noisily squeak and echo throughout the spacious lab. GIR stares at his master with an excited, expectant expression as he (im)patiently waits for an answer. Zim, on the other hand, is struggling to find the appropriate words to use to explain to GIR what went down last night. GIR might be his minion and is programmed to _occasionally_ do his bidding, but GIR also sometimes has the mind of a child. It would feel inappropriate for Zim to tell him 'Yes GIR, Fae is my life mate. She nearly walked in on me while I was feeling myself up and then we talked a little before she proceeded to rock my schmoopquizz into the next solar system. _Twice.'_

Seeing your mate struggle to explain things to GIR makes a breathy laugh fall from your lips, gathering both his and GIR's attention. You shake your head in amusement before slowly walking over and wrapping an arm around Zim's shoulders, pulling him and the stool he's seated on closer to you. Zim giggles bashfully up at you before slightly nuzzling his face into your side while you smile warmly down at GIR and begin to explain on his behalf; "Yes, GIR. Zim and I have decided to be each other's Life Mates as of last night. He is mine, and I am his."

"FINALLY!" GIR squeals at the top of his lungs before springing up off the examination table and rushing over to excitedly hug you. He collides with your leg and begins bouncing around at your feet while reaching up for you in a child-like manner. Laughing, you bend at the knees and promptly scoop GIR up of the floor and hold him close to your side. He straddles your rib cage and goes to lay his metallic head on your chest while hugging you, but he flinches when Zim lets out a territorial hiss of "WATCH THE BOO-BEES. THEY'RE MINE! **MINE** , **MINE** , **MINE**!"

Laughter bubbles up from your stomach, causing you to throw your head and laugh so hard that you nearly _cry_ at the protective nature of your lovely mate. You have to try to take deep breaths in between hysterical giggles so you can calm yourself down enough to say; "Baby, baby! It's not two separate words! It's all one word! Boobies, not _boo-bees._ Say it with me; Boobies. _Not_ Boo-Bees."

Zim tilts his head back to look up at you with a befuddled expression on his face. "Huh? Really? _Are you sure???"_

You arch an eyebrow before breaking out into another fit of giggles that slowly devolves into full blown laughter. "Yes, beloved. You see, I am an owner of my very own set of boobies, sometimes known as breasts, boobs, tits, titties, or tatas. I've been a proud owner of my boobs for a very long time! _YES,_ I'm sure!"

"THERE'S MORE THAN ONE NAME FOR THEM????" He screeches in absolute shock and disbelief. You have to let go of Zim so you can attempt to hide the violent snort that rips from your mouth, but you quickly fail to hold everything in when you catch a glimpse of the utterly baffled look on his face. You end up nearly dropping GIR in your fit of laughter as you wobble around and grow weak in the knees.

"Let's just-- HAHAHAHA! Let's just get to the main broadcast room so they can beam us up!" You gigglesnort before smiling affectionately down at Zim as you carefully run your hands over his sensitive antennae and push them out of his face. "C'mon my pretty little psycho, we have things we need to get done!"

The pet-name immediately catches Zim off guard, enough to the point where his cheeks darken in color. You drop your hand down from the top of Zim's head so that you might caress his blushing cheeks, while tenderly and affectionately staring into his eyes before softly murmuring _'come on'_. At the sound of your gentle insistence, Zim hops down from his stool and trails after you with this wide-eyed, love-struck expression on his face. He has his twitchy antennae flattened against his as far as they will go, and he also has this soft crooked grin on his face. Honestly, he looks like the _epitome_ of happy.

After re-adjusting your grip on GIR, you lead Zim out of the lab and down to the main broadcasting room. The walk is long and pretty quiet, save for the sound of whirring machinery and the clicking sound of your and Zim's rapid footsteps. You've got one arm around GIR to hold him up, but the other hangs loosely by your side... at least it did, until Zim decided to wordlessly reach over and intertwine his fingers with your own. You're caught off guard by the gesture, going so far as to halt and look down at Zim with a shocked expression-- but he refuses to acknowledge it. He just keeps walking and keeps tugging you along, even after your feet quit moving. 

Annoyed by your shock, he stops and turns around to face you with a huff before saying; "What? I can be affectionate! I too can initiate the hand-holding!"

You gigglesnort at Zim's sassy, hot-headed temper before lightly shrugging your shoulders and continue moving along down the dimly lit metal hallways. Zim irritably growls at you while you struggle to hide the fact that you're laughing under your breath at his attitude from before, only to stop as the three of you finally arrive at the lab. As you cross through the threshold of the metal doorway of the broadcast room, you tilt your head back and begin to shout commands at the ceiling for the computer to follow;

"Computer! Can you call the pilots back? Also, do me a favor and make sure Red and Purple are _not_ present before calling." You finish with an annoyed whine.

"Of course, m'lady!" the computer cordially replies before doing just that. Zim tilts his head back to look up at you with an indignant frown on his face.

"Heyyy! Why does he listen to you so easily? It takes me HOURS to get him to listen to me!" He huffs in an annoyed fashion, before quickly lowering his tone into something a bit quieter; "...and why don't you want the Tallest to be there?"

"I'd think the comptuer has a certain level of respect for me... if not a certain level of fear, since it's been made pretty clear I could mess up his circuits if he doesn't give me my way." You reply with a playful smile only to sigh heavily as you go on to say; "As far as Red and Purple go, I don't want to run in to them right away. I'd like a chance to have some fun before we have to deal with dumbass #1 and dumbass #2. We'll run into them inevitably-- our presence will be announced when we arrive."

"Our presence-- What are you talking about? Irken Invader's presences are never announced!" Zim _loudly_ says with an irritated and confused face, which is pretty much his typical reaction whenever he doesn't understand something. You look down at him and challenge him by arching your eyebrow, causing him to scoff, roll his eyes, and then explain; "The only person whose presence is announced is--"

"The Almighty Tallest, yes I'm aware beloved." You reply in a soft voice. "But my mother's title as an Almighty Tallest grants me a... _unique_ status within the Empire. I am, unfortunately, granted a lot of the same privileges that Red and Purple."

"Unfortunately?" Zim asks, obviously wanting a little bit of clarification.

"I do not like my presence being announced everywhere I go. I do not like the attention. Too many wandering eyes," You say with a slight sneer, while trying not to fully twist your face into a disgusted expression. "I love the people of Irk, and I appreciate those who are devoted to the military... but I am not a piece of meat to be stared at everywhere I go."

"Hmm... They like to stare, do they?" Zim says with a soft, protective snarl that quickly evolves into a full-on roar; "I'll give them something to stare at-- the blood on the back of their eyelids as I TEAR them off! Staring at MY mate like she's some sort of-- She's MINE! MINE, I SAY!"

You grin and purr approvingly down at your violent little Life Mate before you reach a hand down, stretching your clawed fingers to his scalp so that you might tenderly and affectionately pet the top of his head. Zim's angered expression slowly begins to relax, and the feeling of your nails against his scalp cause a soft trill to reverberate within the confines of his throat before it spills from his lips. His antennae twitch before slowly drooping down until they flatten against his skull, while you smile down at him in an adoring manner. "I have no doubt that you'd do your best to defend me, my beloved. But do keep in mind that _your_ presence is going to be announced too."

Zim's eyes snap wide open before he quickly twists his neck around to stare up at you in a quizzical way to loudly exclaim; "ME? WHY???"

"The pilots noticed my mark during the call and decided to be cheeky little nitwits and comment on it, asking who was lucky enough to mark me before I left for Earth." You reply with a roll of your eyes and a frown. That frown, however, slowly turns into a full on smirk when you lock eye contact with Zim and _happily_ finish your statement in a proud, unwavering tone. "..They shut up when I told them I was actually marked _after_ I left though."

The weight of your words doesn't hit Zim immediately. In fact, there's a bit of silence between the two of you before realization finally bitch slaps him in the face, causing him to get all wide-eyed, bouncy and excited. He gets _so_ excited, in fact, that he quickly takes your hand in his and brings it to his lips so he can pepper delicate little kisses all across your knuckles. You laugh adoringly at your mate, smiling at him as he lavishes your knuckles and fingers with affection. 

"Aww my beloved, you're too sweet." You giggle, only to pause and look at the broadcasting screen when it flickers on. The screen is staticky at first, but eventually one of the pilots manning the Massive comes into view. He nods his head at you, wiggling his antennae at you with respect. You bow your head kindly, but do not return the wiggle-- it's not to be rude, it's just part of the rules your mother instilled into you as a child. The first time you meet someone, wiggle your antennae. If they are rude to you, never do it again. If they respect you and your authority, bow your head. If they are a good friend, wiggle your antennae every chance you get. 

"Navigator Spogg." You reply in an authoritative tone while arching an inquisitive brow at the pilot. "Is the teleporter ready?"

"Yes, your tallness. The teleporter is ready, and the coordinates are typed in. Shall I beam the... _three_ of you up?" The Navigator asks, pointedly trying to avoid staring at Zim because he _knows_ you will call him out on it.

You nod your head, simply replying; "Yes."

The Navigator immediately bobs his head at your command and begins rapidly tippy-tappy-typing on his keypad. His gloved fingers fly across the screen with speed that leaves little doubt that he's likely done this thousands of different times for thousands different citizens of the Irken Armada. After a bit of typing, some button tapping, and the pull of a switch or two, blazing white flashes before everyone's eyes without so much as a warning. The light is painfully bright, causing both you and Zim to squeeze your eyes shut in a poor attempt to shield them from the blinding and burning beams. GIR on the other hand lacks sensitivity to light, so he just gleefully squeals when the beams encase the three of you. You and Zim blindly seek each other out and reach out for one another's hands to hold and squeeze for some semblance of comfort-- teleportation isn't a pleasant experience by most means. It's discombobulating, and it tends to throw your balance off when you aren't braced for it. Navigators are supposed to warn you before beaming you up, so that's part of Spogg's fault.

_Bastard._

When the bright lights finally begin to fade from behind your eyelids, you and Zim eventually flicker your eyes open and are met with the sight of the teleportation room. You take a moment to orient yourself before trying to turn your head and look at your Mate to make sure he's okay-- you've done this a few times, but you're not sure if Zim has ever been able to have the privilege of being able to use the teleportation pads before. You bend at the knees and set GIR down before turning to face your dizzy mate, who appears to be holding the side of his head to keep it from spinning too much as he sways and wobbles a little in place. You frown at the worrying behavior and wrap an arm around his shoulders, trilling softly to let him know that it's you touching him since he has his eyes squeezed shut still.

"Are you alright? Do you feel sick to your stomach?" You ask while affectionately leaving little light taps all over his face with your antennae.

"My _cranium_ feels like it's _vibrating._ It's _annoying._ " Zim groans and gripes with a soft growl.

"Do you feel sick to your stomach?" You ask a little more urgently, frowning deeply when he nods ever so slightly. With a worried expression, you immediately whip your head around to face one of the guards. She acknowledges your presence with a respective wiggle, to which you reply with a respective bow of your head. You snap your fingers and then point at your mate who is beginning to look a little more green than is typically normal. She immediately rushes over, pulling what looks like a black plastic bag out of her pocket. She nearly jabs you in the chest with how fast she hands it to you, and you shake the bag open before thrusting it in front of your partially hunched over Life Mate.

Zim stares at the bag for a few moments as he covers his mouth in an attempt to quell the nauseous feeling in his throat and stomach. Eventually, he turns his head towards you and points at the bag before only slightly pulling his hand away from his mouth. "What is this for?" He asks you in between gags and burps.

"It's for when you throw up." You reply simply and bluntly.

" **WHEN**?? NOT **IF**?" Zim screeches, before immediately gagging and diving for the bag to promptly vomit into it. Your antennae flatten against your hair as you visibly cringe at the horrific sound of Zim's coughing and harsh gagging, followed by the wet 'slop' and 'sloshing' of the contents of his stomach hitting the bottom of the bag. He continues to spill his guts into the bag, raising a set of trembly hands to carefully grasp the edges and take it from you so he doesn't have to lurch forward as far. You allow him to take the bag from your hand before quickly moving your hand away from his shoulder and to the lower portion of his back, while placing your other hand on top of his head to gently hold back his antennae. The last thing _anyone_ wants is for Zim's droopy antennae to get caught in the bag and get covered in a thick string of gooey vomit. _Yuck._

Eventually Zim manages to stop hurling, and slowly withdraws his face from the bag. His eyes are partially lidded and he looks to be greatly disgusted with himself, the poor thing. The guard pulls what looks to be a little pill or tablet out of her _other_ pocket and hands it to Zim, who takes the strangely colored thing and inspects it within the palm of his hand. "What is this?"

"Something that's been recently invented by one of our scientists on Planet Vort. It's called a Mouthwash tablet. It's mouthwash, but in a pill. Just let it dissolve on your tongue, swivel the liquid around, and then spit it into the bag." You reply while lovingly stroking the top of Zim's head.

"Do I _have_ to?" He asks in a disgusted tone. 

"Do you want me to be able to kiss you today?" You reply coolly, only to giggle when Zim _immediately_ pops the pill into his mouth. He allows the pill to dissolve on his tongue and begins to swivel the minty-flavored liquid all around in his mouth. Once he's satisfied and is certain that his mouth is clear and clean of lingering stomach acid and bile, he spits the liquid into the bag and ties it off before looking up at you in a confused manner. He gestures to the bag and you follow up by nodding at the guard. He hands the bag to the disgusted looking guard, who quickly shuffles off to a nearby garbage chute to dispose of it. Once that's been done, the guard turns, bows to the both of you, and then quickly returns to her post.

You slowly rise to your feet and look back and forth between GIR and Zim before cheerily asking; "Are we all ready?"

"I AM!" squeals GIR as he bounces around excitedly.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50185601588/in/dateposted/)

Zim openly rolls his eyes at GIR's excitable, bouncy, and hyperactive behavior, shaking his head back and forth in what is obviously annoyance. He sighs heavily to blatantly showcase his displeasure while sassily placing his hands on his hips before he decides to look back up at you. He irritably arches a hairless eyebrow at you before forcefully huffing out; "I'm ready, I suppose. Have they announced our presence yet?"

"Not yet. We have to pass through the gates first." You reply with a shake of your head as you begin to walk alongside your mate towards the grand gate that lies just a few meters ahead of you. Zim squints his eyes at the large structure, intently watching as a large groups of irken citizens and military personnel all crowd around the entry posts, each waiting their turn to pass through the _heavily_ guarded gates. The majority all seem to be carrying the same item; a small passport of sorts that seems to be required in order to gain entry to the rest of the ship. Those without passports are turned away and are forced to head back to the teleportation pads with disappointed frowns. This worries Zim; neither of you have a passport, and he honestly doubts the Almighty Tallest would even supply him with one in the future if he asked-- even on a good day. Would the both of you be forced to turn back around? He sure hopes not-- that would be _quite_ embarrassing, especially with all these people hanging around. The humiliation would be unbearable...

He takes the opportunity to glance back at you and study your expression. You're doing that thing again-- that blank, emotionless, vacant expression you're known to wear in public. That damned face-- it annoys him to the very _core,_ the very _being_ of his soul! Make no mistake-- he knows why you do it. He knows its a method you use in order to protect yourself and get others to respect your authority. It just annoys him because it's bloody _impossible_ to get a read on your mood or thoughts whenever you do it. Though, that IS kind of the point... _Ugh! You could be so very confusing sometimes! Curse you!_

You continue to hold that impassive expression as you begin to push your way through the throng of irken soldiers and citizens, while also trying to keep a close eye on your mate and GIR. You attempt to be polite and just kind of shimmy your way through the dense mob, while Zim and GIR just straight-up duck between people's legs and scurry through the seemingly endless sea of legs in front of them in order to keep up with you. You try to be patient, but there are a few times where you have to outright _shove_ someone out of the way because they aren't paying attention and don't move despite your _many_ verbal warnings. So instead of just sitting there for 5 minutes to wait for them to move, you ram your way through the pack of green-skinned aliens.

Your rowdy behavior begins to attract attention, causing most if not _all_ of the less-than-attentive irkens to spin around with the intent on verbally protesting your impatience and mannerisms-- they all wisely decide to keep their mouths shut, _however,_ when they are met with _your_ hardened and intimidating glare instead of another regular ol' citizen. They all start trying to make a clear pathway for you to get through the crowd, quickly scrambling out of the way so that they aren't the unlucky bystander who ends up being burnt to a crisp in the searing, sweltering heat that commonly accompanies your temper. You were known to be quite vicious if you didn't get your way, so many tried their best to stay _out_ of it in fear of their own safety and well-being. Your mother Miyuki had a temperament that was just as volatile as your own, if not _more_ so. Honestly, no one was surprised to hear that the sacred offspring of one of the greatest and most successful Almighty Tallest of all time was just as hot-tempered as her mother was.

But despite their attempts to stay out of your way, they make an unfortunate mistake that could very well cost them a few limbs if they're not careful.

After you pass, the majority of the frightened irkens quickly scuttle back to their previous positions. This would be fine if it weren't for the fact that they unknowingly caused Zim to lose sight of you in the crowd. Zim becomes enclosed by the crowd of irkens and immediately begins to panic. His petite chest begins to rapidly heave as he yanks GIR right against his side, eyes fearfully widening and bulging when you fade from his line of sight. He begins to hyperventilate, causing his body to kick into overdrive and sending him right into a hypersensitive state. He tries to loudly call your name at the top of his lungs, but the crowd's mindless chit-chat drowns him out. Zim angrily frowns and curses under his breath in ancient irken-- he can't just duck between people's knees now, everyone is too densely packed. _He's stuck._

Unaware that your mate has fallen behind and is now completely caught up in a full-blown panic, you continue treading deeper and deeper into the ocean of soldiers and citizens. However, a very faint and nearly inaudible cry of your name captures your attention, causing your antennae to twitch and your muscles to immediately freeze up and clench on the spot. Then the potent scent of candy and sweets hit you, causing you to instinctively inhale deeply through your nose. You recognize the scent to be Zim's... but there is a problem. The scent has been tainted, twisted and deformed by a revolting sour smell. It reminds you of cookies or cookie dough that has since gone rancid and has become riddled and rank with fuzzy, stinky mold. A harsh growl leaves your throat as you quickly become enraged by the sour scent, causing everyone to go _deathly still._ No one quite understands what's going on until the tainted scent of rotten sweets hits their noses. A sour scent like that can only mean one thing-- _someone is scared._

You _violently_ spin around in a huffy rage, causing the crowd of people surrounding you to hastily back up and give you some space. Everyone in the immediate vicinity of your reach desperately press themselves up against the living wall of morbidly curious spectators, all of which have a close eye this _straaaange_ little mark on your neck. You pay them absolutely no mind at all, instead choosing to focus your attention on trying to figure out _exactly_ which direction the sour scent is wafting from. As you're trying to figure it out, the bystanders quickly realize that the mark on your neck is no ordinary love-bite-- it's a _claiming mark,_ which helps everyone put two-and-two together and figure out that it's likely your _mate_ you're searching for.

This revelation frightens... _just about everyone in the entire room._ Everyone nearly loses their shit, but no one is stupid enough to _dare_ make a move-- not with you primed and ready for a fight while _possibly_ on the edge of entering a feral state. Loud cries of 'Oh SHIT, Oh SHIT, Oh SHIT' are quickly followed up by "WHERE IS HER FUCKING MATE? SHE'S GOING TO CHOP EVERYONE'S NIB-KNOCKERS OFF, SOMEONE GET HER MATE. _WHERE_ IS HER _FUCKING_ MATE???"

You don't want to get in between an irken and their mate, _especially_ if they're freshly claimed. Freshly claimed irkens are much more likely to slip into a feral/panicked state due to the fluctuating levels of hormones within their body, as claiming typically brings the mind to a heightened state of bliss that takes a couple days to completely come down from. When that bliss is threatened... _well,_ you're likely going to do one of two things; panic, or tear someone's limbs off. It's very likely that's the reason you and Zim are acting so out of character-- normally you'd be handling this in a much more dignified manner, and normally Zim wouldn't be freaking out _nearly_ as badly as he currently is. Neither of you are thinking straight-- you just have one goal in mind; _get your mate back._

Once you finally get a general location of your distressed mate via the potent scent he's giving off, you move with lightning speed and immediately launch yourself into the crowd. Mass hysteria breaks out, a collective chorus of terrified screams and yells echo through the air as you try to make your way towards your mate, who has only just begun to notice that something is going on further in the crowd. The mob rapidly tries to disperse and divide themselves to get out of your way, but no one is moving fast enough for your liking. So instead of being _patient_ like a _normal_ person would, what does your crazy, hormonal ass do? _**You start tossin' bodies around like you're rolling dice**. _

Zim isn't quite sure what's going on at first when he feels the crowd start pushing him back, unintentionally putting _more_ distance between the two of you. He gets even more upset and starts trying to yell your name as loud as he can, while trying with all his might to push through the crowd. As he's trying to push on people's legs and backs to try and get them to move, he hears a series of screams that sound _awfully_ close, causing him to tilt his head back just in time to see several irken citizens being _flung_ through the air overhead. Several more soon follow, all of them screaming and curling up in protective little balls as they try to shield themselves for incoming impact. Zim widens his eyes in shock-- that must be your doing. _You must be trying to get to him!_

Frustrated that he isn't able to be right by your side like he desires, he strains his voice so he can forcefully shout your name at the top of his lungs. A sinking feeling settles in the pit of his stomach as soon as the name leaves his lips, only because he isn't sure you'd be able to hear him over the hysterical screaming of the crowd as they try to avoid being tossed like a drunken acrobat across the room. Zim isn't sure you're going to hear him but as he draws in another breath to shout again, he _hears_ you roar his name back.

"ZIM?! ZIM, I'M COMING." You roar angrily, leaving little to no doubt _exactly_ who it is you're searching for.

Now that you have a definite location on where your mate is, you're done fucking around. Without any hesitance whatsoever, you rapidly begin tossing and throwing people left and right out of your way at a much faster rate. Zim watches in slightly sick amusement as _more_ people are flung over his head and across the room, as you shamelessly try to shove your way through the crowd to where he is now patiently waiting for you. Now that you know where he is and he _knows_ you know, he doesn't feel nearly as scared as he originally was. He knows he had no real reason to panic in the first place-- but something within him just became frightened at the idea of being separated from you. Whether it was because of the fact the both of you are freshly claimed, or because you're his first love, he's not sure-- all he knows is that he's okay now. Or at least he _thought_ he was okay until he is promptly lifted up off the floor by a bystander.

It seems that during your 'conversation' where you were trying to figure out where your mate was, a bystander happened to be listening in and was able to make the connections that _Zim_ is your mate. Though blatantly disgusted by the idea that anyone would want to be mated to the irken that is infamous for killing millions of irkens, they do not hesitate to selfishly attempt to either earn favor with you or save their own skin by yanking Zim off his feet and lifting him up into the air where he is then held over the fairly tall irken's head.

"He's right here!" they cry out at the top of their lungs in an attempt to get your attention.

You--! Why--! Put me DOWN!" Zim growls in annoyance. "I am not--! I am NOT a trophy, put me DOWN!"

"The sooner she finds you, the less of a chance I get tossed across the room. Shut up and deal with it, you pathetic defective wannabe invader!" snarls the bystander, only to switch gears when you come into their line of sight. "He's right here! You don't have to-- toss anyone around anymore!"

Zim feels more than a little indignant about the way he's being handled at the moment, then again who _wouldn't_ be a little resentful after being plucked up off the floor like they were a discarded rag doll, only to be pitifully held up in the air like some sort of pathetic peace offering? He's not being offered up like the great invader he knows himself to _be!_ He's being held up like-- like-- like-- space scum on the bottom of someone's boot! It's _completely_ degrading! He doesn't like it!

As you arrive on scene, you arch your brow at the way the stranger holds your squirmy mate in the air above their head. You can't say it pleases you-- you don't appreciate being pandered to like some sort of goddess, and you _definitely_ don't like the idea of someone else's hands on your mate-- regardless of gender, or intent. A soft growl leaves your lips as you sneer and glare down at the irken, who is about a foot shorter than you. 

"You're touching my mate." You growl in a threatening manner while narrowing your eyes at the citizen. The citizen's eyes widen a little at the choice tone you use to address them with. Beginning to feel like they made a mistake, they slowly lower Zim but don't drop him completely-- something that makes you snarl under your breath. You take a decisive step closer to the frightened bystander, placing your hand on your hips as you shake your head disapprovingly at them. You straighten your spine and glower down at them in a suspicious manner, while the spicy scent of cinnamon fills the room. The scent is so very potent, and overpowers all other scents in the room. No one dares to make a move as you use your height advantage to try and intimidate the irken into letting your mate go... and just in case you're not being perfectly clear, you verbalize your desire for your mate in the form of a threat;

"Let him go, and I'll _consider_ not ripping your PAK from your spine and shoving it up your ass drill-first." You reply in a perfectly level voice, only to cast a glance over to the side where GIR is standing with his mechanical arms curled against his chest. Poor thing-- he looks so confused and so lost without Zim in reach. He's probably never been in a situation quite like this-- maybe something similar, but not _exactly_ like this. Feeling sorry for the little guy, you jerk your head at him for him to come closer. GIR eagerly dashes for the safety of your presence, colliding with your leg and hugging it close the moment he's able to.

The irken instinctively clenches their buttcheeks together at your threat, visibly cringing when you look away from GIR lock eye contact with them once more. There's this dark, deadly glint of promise in your eye that causes them to realize that Zim is probably the only thing delaying their possible death and/or maiming. They make the mistake of holding Zim's body close to their stomach in a selfish attempt to delay the inevitable, causing you to snarl viciously and become _very_ angry. You're about ready to snatch Zim out of their grasp when Zim himself decides he's had enough of this foolish nonsense, and promptly bites down onto the irken's hand, forcefully clenching his jaw and sinking his teeth deeper and deeper into the irken's flesh until he can taste blood in his mouth.

You watch with wide eyes as the irken cries out in pain and carelessly _throws_ Zim down onto the hard metal floor, before then hurriedly attempting to apply pressure to his bleeding hand. Zim lands on the ground with a grunt and spits out some fluorescently-colored green blood with a disgusted look on his face, while you rush forward and attempt to help your mate off the floor. He politely brushes off your concerns and offers to assist him up off the floor, _however,_ with a simple shake of his head and a dismissive wave of his hand. Then he slowly pushes himself up off the floor with a grunt. After brushing off his uniform, he casts a glance up at you and frowns when he finds you staring back at him with a worried expression on your face. He gently grabs your wrist and places your hand in his palm before lightly patting it in a reassuring manner as he says; "I'm _fine,_ my Life Mate."

You let out a huge breath of relief and quickly drop to your knees and wrap your arms around Zim, surprising both him and the onlooking crowd as you begin to repeatedly press kisses to the top of his head. He giggles bashfully and trills affectionately at you, soaking up everything you have to offer with a wide grin. He's well aware of the jealous stares he's on the receiving end of-- he can see them from over your shoulder as you hug him close to your tense form. He just cockily smirks back at the many irken's who faces twist and sneer with jealousy, but eventually shuts his eyes and happily sighs when you move on from the top of his head and begin to press frantic little kisses of relief to his claiming mark. You whimper just loud enough for him to hear-- something that catches him _really_ off guard, so he attempts to _'do the comfort thing'_ and lovingly stroke your back in order to relax you.... **just like you did for him on the very night you two met.**

"Shhhh, it's alright... I'm right here. It's okay, it's okay." He whispers soothingly into your ear, keeping the pitch of his voice soft and low so that it does not overwhelm you. "None of these people are going to hurt me." He finishes with a soft, breathy laugh that would probably make your heart soar if you weren't so _angry_ right now. Zim smiles when you begin irritably grumbling under your breath, idly murmuring and mumbling about the various ways you could get creative when trying to dispose of a body. He admittedly finds your little hissy fit to be adorable, and can't resist the urge to tenderly pull back your hair and allow him access to the small space behind your earlobe. It is there that he presses an experimental kiss to your skin, and is unable to hold back the smile that curls onto his lips when your breath audibly hitches.

"That's cheating. Stop it." You grumpily inform him.

"What's cheating?" He asks, sounding momentarily confused.

"You kissed me behind the ear. That made me happy. I'm trying to be grumpy! _Let me be grumpy!"_ You huff in a playful fashion.

( **HIS LAUGH IS FUCKING ADORABLE**.)

Zim starts out just giggling in amusement at your statement, but he begins to mentally devolve into full-on laughter. He's laughing so hard that he's bouncing back and forth between leaning on you and just straight up holding you against his chest as he sways around while laughing maniacally. His joy can only be described as utterly contagious, causing you to giggle along with him for a few solid minutes before he is _finally_ able to speak in between maniacal cackling sessions; " **Eehahahahahahaa!** You sound like MEEE-HEE-HEE-HEE- _HEEEEEE!_ **Hahahaha** **!** "

You snort and nod your head in agreement with your mate before humming appreciatively when he moves to press a loving peck to your lips, despite all the spectators that are watching. It's nothing super passionate-- just a light little peck to show his affection for you... and surprisingly, the crowd reacts better than the either of you thought they would. No one makes a snide comment, no one hisses in disgust, or cries out in outrage. Hell, some folk even _swoon_ or _coo_ adoringly at the pair of you. Zim tries not to show his delight at the crowd's positive reaction as they begin to happily comment among themselves about how sweet the exchange was, though you can see it in the way Zim subtly glances around before smiling at you. 

The one person that _doesn't_ find the exchange to be sweet however, is the irken from before.

The irken rolls their eyes before standing up as straight as they can manage, huffing irritably as they hold their bleeding hand against their chest. "Of course! Of couuuurse!" They begin sarcastically, sneering at the both of you in blatant disgust. "Yes, I'm sure Miyuki would be so _proud_ that her own daughter allowed herself to be claimed by the **dirty defective** that murdered her. Bet she'd be soooo happy that her daughter allowed herself to be freshly fucked like a whore by the **tiniest irken around** \--"

Within mere _milliseconds,_ you're across the room with your hand tightly wrapped around the foul-mouthed irken's throat. Your fingers wrap around his windpipe with bruising strength as you lift the irken up off of his feet and into the air, where he struggles against you while trying to claw at your hands to get you to release him. He stares at you through widened, colorful orbs as you narrow your eyes dangerously thin while a soft, threatening hiss falls from your lips. Zim watches with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, pointedly trying to ignore the way his squeedlyspooch excitedly flutters at the aggressive body language you're taking on. Meanwhile, the crowd watches on with unsympathetic gazes-- it's one thing to not like someone. It's an entirely different thing to speak poorly of the late Almighty Tallest in front of the very daughter she helped raise and taught everything she ever knew, the very daughter who despises the limelight but does her best to use her privilege to lead the empire to greater glory, the very daughter who has special access to her what little memories that were left in the _half-digested PAK of her mother!_

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you and to _anyone_ listening in that has the same mindset; _**You do not get to speak to me as if you knew my mother and her ideologies personally**." _You begin in a deathly calm tone that can only be described as very thinly veiled rage. "Do not speak to me as if you were there for our late night conversations about politics, principles, hopes and dreams. Do not act as if you aren't the _perfect_ example of irken my mother despised; snobby, racist, sexist, height elitists that went out of their way to make her life so much more difficult than it had to be. You can act like you knew my mom all you want, but you didn't know her. You might think you knew her, but you don't have a DAMN clue about who she was. My mother was a GREAT woman, and I will not have you attempt to tarnish her name and try and use it against me!"

"You still picked _him_ \--" chokes out the irken, who gasps when you squeeze your fingers around his neck a little tighter as your eyes darken with rage.

"That's-- _That's_ what you're concerned about? _Are you fucking kidding me--_ Out of ALL of the things in the ENTIRE galaxy that you could be focused on; you know, like the rise in unemployment rates, the heavy damages to the ship from the florpus hole that the Tallest refuse to commission to get fixed, _missing_ soldiers, _missing_ citizens, _missing_ smeets, the pause on Operation Impending Doom II, you decide that _who I am mated to_ is more important? _**WHY!?**_ Is it because you think that I'm not capable of deciding for myself!? Are you just 'concerned' for my well being, or-- better yet, let's just be honest! It's because of _who_ I chose to be mated with, isn't it...? It's because out of _all of the people_ in the entire race of Irkens that throw themselves at my feet everyday, _I chose the_ _one guy who nobody believed in or wanted around._ You know, Zim; the one who gets bullied for his height because he's the shortest irken the empire has ever seen. You know, Zim; the one who the Almighty Tallest try to kill at every waking moment. You know, Zim; _THE IRKEN NONE OF YOU SELFISH SONS OF BITCHES EVER GAVE THE TIME OF DAY!?"_ you roar angrily, causing everyone to jump at the potency of the absolute _outrage_ in your voice.

You pause for a split second before violently throwing the irken to the ground in a rough manner, watching as he clatters to the floor and begins coughing and gasping for air. You stand there for a few moments with your hands on your hips while you try to take slow, deep breaths in order to calm yourself to the best of your ability, as you begin to glance around the room at the ashamed expressions on the faces of your people. You stare at them for a few moments before shaking your head in disappointment and drawing in a deep breath to speak; "It's like you people forgot the meaning of 'unity' after my mom died. You want to talk about how she would me ashamed of me for picking somebody who loves me? Nah, man. She'd be ashamed of _you."_

You drop your hands down to your side and turn around to face the wide-eyed, shocked expression of both Zim _and_ GIR. You go to take a step forward, only to pause when you hear what sounds like a pained groan from behind you as the irken from before picks himself up off the floor. You casually glance over your shoulder, taking note of the way he attempts to dust off the dirty smudges on the front of his tunic. Rolling your eyes in repulsed annoyance, you turn back to face your mate, only to tilt your head to the side and click your tongue against your teeth. You thoughtfully tap your lower lip before softly mumbling to yourself; "Wait, am I forgetting something? What could it be- _ohhh, right..."_

You dig one of your heels into the ground and pivot yourself, curling your fingers into a fist and sailing your knuckles right into the face of the foul-mouthed irken. The force of your punch sends him reeling backwards and stumbling over his own feet to the ground, where his head smacks against the metal flooring. "That's for calling my mate a dirty defective, you pissant!" You angrily hiss as you scowl irritably. You're not quite satisfied with the irken's level of suffering yet, even after he spits out a couple teeth and a bit of green blood from his split lip. Craving more violence, you walk over and grab two fistfuls of his shirt before lifting him up and _hurling_ him across the room to one of the teleportation platforms. He ends of conking the side of his head against one of the corners of the platform with a hardy 'KUNK' that makes you giggle evilly.

"OooohSHIT!" Zim says with a violent full-body shiver as he protectively wraps his arms around himself. "GIR, I think I _felt_ that last one! Did you?!"

"SHEEEE'S SCARY!" GIR happily declares at the top of his lungs as he excitedly bounces in place.

"I know, I'm pretty sure I'm in love... _ANYWAY!_ Uh-- F-FAE? H-HONEY? _**♪♫**_ BELOVED LIFE MATE OF MIIIIINE? ** _♪♫_ **" Zim says in a singsong voice while anxiously bouncing in place. You dust your hands off, satisfied that you've made an example of what will happen to those that fuck around with your mate. You cheerily turn your head over to meet Zim's gaze, only to frown out of concern when you find he has his hands on his hips and is impatiently tapping his foot with his eyes completely narrowed and all squinty-like. He's not angry with you, but... he definitely is acting weird. So in quick fashion and without delay, you eagerly rush over to your mate to find out what's going on, silently arching your brow in an inquisitive manner. He tilts his head to the side and stares at you with an amused, sassy expression before playfully asking; _"Are you done throwing people around now?"_

You cringe a little and hunker your head down into your shoulders before nervously flashing an embarrassed smile at your mate. Zim huffs in mild amusement before lightly shaking his head in disbelief. Then he shrugs his shoulders and motions for GIR to be prepared to follow the both of you, before wordlessly taking you by the hand and attempting to guide you towards the grand gate. After nestling your neck into your shoulders, you allow Zim to silently pull you towards the gate without so much as a sparing glance in your direction. Admittedly, you're feeling a little foolish... and a little stunned. You hadn't expected Zim to just... _take charge_ like he currently is. Normally when the both of you are alone, he tends to be pretty passive and just lets you do your own thing. Maybe it's one of those comfort things where he likes control over his daily life but is comfortable enough for you to take charge in private? Perhaps. You don't know, you're not sure. What you _do_ know is that there seems to be an irken staring at you, Zim, and GIR a _little_ too hard for your liking. So you narrow your eyes and gently tug on Zim's hand to let him know you're stopping, causing him to turn his head to look at you right as you begin yelling _"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, MOTHERFUCKER??"_ at the startled irken bystander. 

Zim tights his grip on your hand and gently rolls his eyes before attempting to keep pulling you along while calmly saying; "Honey, leave the lesser beings _alone."_

"LESSER BEING???!" screeches the bystander in the crowd, causing Zim to hiss at them before yelling _"SHUT UUUP, NOBODY LIKES YOOOUUUU!"_

The irken is stunned to silence, and Zim perks up after receiving no snappy comeback in return. Your mate doesn't hesitate to keep pulling you along, even after his words manage to stupefy you into a state of open-mouthed shock. He's aware of the effect it had on you-- he knows. It surprised him a little himself if he's going to be honest about it, though he doesn't plan on telling _you_ that. He's aware that when it's just the two of you, you're typically the one that 'guides' or 'steers' the conversation to whatever topic is on your mind... but today? Today was the start of something new, and he wasn't going to let anyone sour your mood.

Now that all distracts and annoyances have been either cast aside or dealt with, your unique trio happily walks up to the giant gate. The Grand Gate, as it is formally called, is a large structure which rests at roughly 32 ½ feet tall. There's a reason that it's so tall, and it's _not_ because irkens are partial to large structures. The giant gate was _supposed_ to have a giant painted mural depicting modern irken society and history on it, but the artist that your mother specifically wanted to hire to do the actual painting was always booked. She was a big fan of their work and had supported them throughout the years of their career. Unfortunately, they were never able to even start on the mural before your mother passed...

_...However._

After hearing about the death of your mother, the artist decided to clear their schedule and came to you and the control brains to ask for special permission to paint a mural of your mother on the gate instead of what she originally desired. The control brains argued that Miyuki wanted it done a certain way, had been willing to pay to get it done, and that her wishes should be honored. But the artist _respectfully_ disagreed and argued back by declaring; "Yes, but Miyuki is not here anymore and I do not want the money of a dead friend. I'm not doing this for Miyuki now, I'm doing it for _her daughter._ "

You pleaded for the control brains to accept the offer, and they did after seeing how emotional the offer had made you.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50193315677/in/dateposted/)

_...And now whenever an irken arrives on the ship that Miyuki had commissioned to be built, the very first thing they see is the vigil figure of your late mother, watching over her people in death just as she had done in life._

The sight of the mural brings memories flooding back, and with those memories comes a little bit of pain. Your mind to race as it frantically tries to keep up with the rapidly spinning thoughts, memories, and feelings that are all trying to make themselves known in your head at the same time. You begin to dissociate, while your facial expression begins shifting into that blank slate that you're so well known for doing. Your body moves on auto-pilot, mindlessly following Zim as your brilliantly blue eyes stay focused on the painted eyes of your mother. Your chest feels like empty. Cold. Void of any feeling... but at the same time, it feels so full and it feels like it's being painfully constricted when memories that once made you laugh but now bring you to tears begin to cross your mind's eye. You're dissociating, and you're aware of it. You don't do it on purpose... it just... _happens._ It happens then you have a hard time getting out of it.

...But thankfully there is someone nearby that secretly knows what it's like to dissociate for hours on end.

Your devoted mate tightly squeezes your hand to bring you back to center when he recognizes a far off look in your eye. It was the only clue he had that something was wrong but he knows that far-off look well enough to recognize it on the spot, even when it's on an otherwise empty expression. The physical act of feeling your hand being squeezed is enough to bring you back to the present moment and look down at your mate. He's staring up at you with an a hairless brow arched upward and a sympathetic frown on his face. He angles his head forward slightly, silently offering his condolences to you, as well as an unspoken apology. He knows he doesn't need to say it-- you've made it pretty clear that you can figure out what is on his mind at any given time of the day, no matter what kind of look he's got on his face.

Your cold expression shatters and warms up into a gentle, genuine smile, as you squeeze his hand back while gently murmuring "Thank you" to him under your breath. He smiles and brings your knuckles to his lips to press a gentle little peck against them. Once he's finished reassuring you with a tiny dose of affection, he proceeds to walk you up to one of the six entryways that decorate the front of the gate. Each of the entry points have an armored booth where a security irken is inside, tapping away at their computers to sigh people in while they receive commands and instructions via a headset.

The particular security irken that Zim seems to be leading you to happens to be one that you recognize. Her name is Kica, and shes the epitome of what a good irken should be; respectful and hard-working, but definitely not a pushover and _definitely_ feisty in nature. She's damn good at her job, and doesn't take anyone's shit-- it's why you like her. She's the kind of irken your mother was trying to keep in mind when building a future for in the irken empire. She wanted to help get them more recognition, to help build a better life for _everyone_ , and get more opportunities, regardless of their height or social status. Kica was and is the perfect example, as she was the upcoming generation during the time of your mother's career as the almighty tallest. You don't know her personally-- you just know her story.

You see-- Kica wanted to be a irken guard for the almighty tallest, but she wasn't tall enough to fit their standards. The minimum height requirement to be a guard is 4 feet and 6 inches tall, and _she's_ 4 feet and _5_ inches tall. Just an inch shorter, but they still wouldn't let her in even though she fit _ALL_ of their other standards. The closest thing to 'security' that they would let her do is this-- signing people in at a security post. It's no where near the job she wanted, but she decided to make do with what she received. It was a quality that you admired-- not everyone would be willing to just grin and bear it at a job that they didn't really enjoy. What's even more important, Kica's situation is just _one_ of the examples of things that keeps you motivated and trying to push for change within the Irken Empire. You mom tried to push the Control Brains to get rid of the height hierarchy, but they hadn't seen the merit in it.

You don't see what's so hard to understand-- just respect _everyone_ regardless of their differences, squash those who can't keep their heads out of their own ass, and the Empire will thrive tenfold because you'll have _everyone_ driving for a better empire and _NOT_ just the tall folk. Simple as that. There wouldn't be any fussing or arguing about who is taller and therefore a better worker, there wouldn't be any business meetings about pay grades because it would be based on skill and NOT their height. The empire, by all means, would thrive and you don't understand why the Control Brains couldn't see that.

Anyway, you're getting distracted. _Time to get inside!_

As you approach the security booth window, you gently clear your throat in hopes of getting Kica's attention. It works, and she tears her amber-colored eyes away from her computer screen to where you and Zim are patiently standing her her window. Her eyes widen in recognition at the sight of your face, and she immediately sits up in her seat before respectfully wiggling her antennae at you. You politely bow your head in return before drawing in a breath to explain; "My mate and I would like to enter."

"Of course, your highness!" She cheerily replies, genuinely happy to help whatever way she can as she begins to type away in her computer, sending messages to all the navigators so that they know you and your mate have safely arrived intact. Once that's been done, she turns her head to look you in the eye as she hovers her hand over the switch that will activate the ship-wide announcement system. She smiles sympathetically, because she knows you hate this part-- "I'm going to have to announce your presence in the ship, as you know is standard procedure. I _also_ need to know the name of your mate so that he will be treated with the same respect as you and not like a commoner."

"My name is ZIM!" proudly declares your mate, causing you to smile and squeeze his hand affectionately while also gently rubbing his knuckles with your thumb. Kica smiles brightly at Zim's enthusiasm and nods her head approvingly before flipping the switch and speaking into the microphone on her headset; _"Her royal tallness **Lady Fae** and her mate **Invader Zim** have arrived. Welcome aboard!". _Kica then flips the switch off before slamming her fist down on a button that opens up the gate. Once the gate is fully opened, you bow your head at Kica one more time before quickly hustling through the doorway. 

After you cross the threshold of the entryway and the heavy metal door slams shut behind your trio, both you and Zim let out a huge sigh of relief now that you're finally alone -- _except for GIR, of course, but it's okay because you really don't mind him being there._ He's adorable and can pretty much do as he pleases-- you've put a tracker on him just in case he decides to wander off, though it's unlike you'll actually have to use it. The little guy is clinging to you like a wet napkin.

"FINALLY!" Zim sharply declares, unintentionally causing you to violently startle from the pointed tone in his voice. With a huff of exasperation, he begins stomping his way down one of the many long, lengthy hallways, while you and GIR anxiously scramble after him. "I thought we were NEVER going to get out of that room! AAAAAGGGGHHH I'M SO IRRITATED, I WANNA SMASH SOMETHING!"

You blink owlishly a few times before your brain starts working again and allows you to move once more. After scooping GIR up off the floor and securely placing him on on your shoulders, you take off after Zim down the hallway while frowning in a worried manner. It takes you a second to catch up to your mate, but you manage to do it while breathlessly apologizing; "I'm sorry! It's my fault! Really, I'm sorry-- I didn't mean to slow us down by losing my temper. I just got so _mad_ that guy spoke of you and my mom the way he did and--"

Zim unexpectedly stops and pivots on the balls of his feet so fast that you're concerned he just gave himself whiplash. "Hold on--" he begins while holding his hands up to get you to stop talking for a moment, curiously twitching his antennae as he tilts his head to the side and squints his eyes at you in confusion. "You think _that's_ why I'm mad?"

"Well... yeah. Why else would you be?" You reply as-a-matter-of-factly with a shrug of your shoulders, only growing more confused when Zim's shoulders drop and his eyes soften a great deal.

"Sweetie, I--" Zim begins with a scoff as he pinches the space between his eyes while tightly squeezing them shut. He inhales deeply, shakes his head, and then snaps his eyes open before arching a brow and looking up at you, waving his hand around while he animatedly explains; "Beloved, I'm not _mad_ at _you._ I'm _enraged_ by the _irkens_ in the crowd that were staring at your _rump._ "

"...I'm sorry-- what?" You squeak, _highly_ confused as to what's going on.

Zim curls his index finger and wiggles it at you, motioning for you to come down to his level. When you kneel, Zim huddles closer to you and cautiously reaches his hands up to cup both sides of your beautifully bewildered face, as he stares deeply into your eyes while using his thumbs to carefully stroke your cheekbones. His eyelids droop halfway down to partially cover his vibrant magenta orbs, as he openly studies your face while calmly explaining in a low tone; "I could never get mad at you. Others, yes-- but _you?_ **No.** Also, if you could _kindly_ point me into the direction of the person who made you think I would get _mad_ at you for defending my name, _please do!_ I'd VERY much like to pluck out their eyes and use their jiggly eye juices as jelly for my toast in the morning."

"That's-- kind of gross." You gigglesnort, while GIR wildly nods in agreement to your statement before giggling in a dopey manner.

"I harvested human organs and ate them in order to hide my alien identity. **_I've seen and done worse,_** _ **trust** **me.**_ " Zim says with a playful scoff and roll of his eyes while waving his hand dismissively. Then he gets excited and claps his hands together before loudly declaring; "It doesn't really matter though, I gave them all back. ANYWAY! Pick me up and we can go to the marketplace."

"I-- What?" You reply lamely as your face scrunches up into a baffled expression.

Zim levels you with an unimpressed look and speaks at a slow pace as if your brain just partially rotted; "Pick. Me. Up. And. We. Can. Gooooo."

You blink owlishly a few times before asking; "Why do you want me to pick you up? I'm already carrying GIR on my shoulders--"

"MAKE ROOM FOR ME, I DEMAND TO BE CARRIED!" He loudly declares with a childish stomp of his foot, while also making grabby little hand gestures up at you.

"Okay, okay! Damn, alright!" You harshly whisper while holding your hands up in surrender as you frown deeply, only to break out into a wide, giggly smile. "Jeez, you are _such_ a brat. Moody little bottom..."

Zim's eyes widen and he deeply inhales to let out a loud, indignant screech; "I AM NOT--"

You wickedly smirk and immediately interject; _"You didn't say that last night when you were up in my--"_

"SHHHHHHHHHHUT YOUR DIRTY LITTLE MOUTH." Zim harshly hisses, snapping his antennae upright so quickly that you swear they make a _'byoing!'_ noise. A deep pretty shade of green takes over his entire face as you purr lasciviously in a satisfied fashion, grinning in wicked amusement at the sight of his blushy face. You open your mouth to make a statement, but pause when you hear a series of frantic footsteps coming in your direction. You haven't lived here on the Massive in nearly 7 or 8 months, but you recognize the sound of those boots anywhere-- that's Red and Purple's boots! You didn't want to see them this early! _Shit, you gotta hide--_

"GIR, right shoulder. Baby, up on my back." You quietly whisper.

Zim bats his eyelashes at you in a befuddled manner as he stutters out; "Wh-Wha--"

"Do it! Do it now, I'll explain afterwards! Go, go, go, time is of the essence!" You urge with a flappy flail of your hand, like a flag frantically waving in the breeze. Without another word, the boys quickly move into position; GIR switches over to your right shoulder, while Zim clambers up your body and straddles your left shoulder to the best of his ability. He can't-- quite-- get a good enough grip on it. He's not super small like GIR is, so he can't rest his entire ass on just one of your shoulders. If he sits there, he's going to fall. There's no way to make it work; it's just not possible, and he anxiously relays that to you;

"I don't have enough room." He worriedly whispers, as he is unsure as to what exactly has you all caught up in a panic. He frowns when you don't respond, and instead turn around to look _behind_ where you were stood. Six giant metallic PAK legs smoothly, slowly, and quietly slip from the shiny and new metal plating on your back, lifting you and the boys high up into the air as soon as the spiky foot of your legs hit the floor. Zim's eyes widen and bulge out of shock, and he desperately begins to cling to you out of fear from being dropped at such a tall height. Such a fall from such a tall height could damage his PAK, and he _definitely_ did not want that. Honestly, it makes him want to cry just thinking about it, because if your PAK gets damaged badly enough and it can't repair itself-- you're over. You're done. _Gone._

Zim's anxiety levels spike as he clings to you while you begin crawling up one of the walls towards a dark corner on the ceiling to hide, causing him to nervously whine as he struggles to find a good place to hold onto you. It seems you already know what to do, _however,_ because you reach your arms around to pick him up so that you can physically hold your mate in your arms-- bridal style. The position is mildly humiliating to Zim, as he has only ever seen males hold females in this position and _never_ the other way around. He sucks it up and deals with it, however, because obviously you had to be spooked by _something._ He's trying to figure out what it could be until he hears it;

"Are you _sure_ you heard it right?" says the voice of Almighty Tallest Purple as he rushes down the hallway after an _seething_ Almighty Tallest Red.

"Yes, I'm sure I heard it right. You'd would've heard it too if you weren't bloody _sleeping!"_ irritably hisses Red as he stomps down the hallway a bit further, only to pause and turn around to look his uneasy co-ruler in the eye. 

"I was TIRED!" noisily whines Purple, only to squeal and then clam up when Red roughly smacks him across the face.

"Shut up!" Red snarls. "The room I was in had a damaged intercom, so I couldn't hear the entire message. It cut off right as the announcer was saying who her mate was, and now NO ONE will fucking tell me who it is when I ask. They just get scared and run away like little space roaches, screaming about how they refuse to be the one to tell me. If you had been FUCKING AWAKE LIKE YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN, we would know who it IS!"

"I'm SORRY!" violently hisses Purple. "I needed my beauty rest!"

Red rolls his eyes before forcefully grabbing a hold of Purple's wrist and growling; "This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to be _ours,_ remember?"

"She still can be." Purple says with a careless shrug of his shoulders while shaking off his co-ruler's grip, as a mechanical hand reaches out of his PAK to give himself a small bag of popcorn. He lazily grabs a handful and stuffs it into his mouth, noisily chewing on it while going on to say; "She might have been forced to do it. We'll just tell her we can protect her from whoever it is, pay to have the mark removed, and then continue on about our daily lives-- HEY, don't give me that look! She's worth the monies! You know that!"

"That's not what I'm concerned about, you bumbling idiot." Red hisses before he angrily tries smacks the bag of popcorn out of Purple's hands, who just greedily yanks it away and begins munching on it faster. Red rolls his eyes before pointedly snapping; "Purple, you dolt, THINK ABOUT IT FOR A MINUTE. We would have been notified if she showed up on Planet Irk, OR on the Massive OR any of it's neighboring vessels. She's been living down on earth for almost an entire year with no contact to other irkens! She hadn't made any outgoing broadcasting calls except to US, according to the call logs! She hasn't been in contact with society! She hasn't met anyone new!"

"I don't get it." lazily sighs Purple. Red narrows his eyes and reaches out to wrap his claws around the throat of his co-ruler and squeeze it tight, effectively grabbing his attention.

"Who did we send her down to Earth to live with? Who has she been living with for 7 to 8 months in isolation?" Red pointedly asks, causing Purple's eyes to bulge and widen in horror.

"You don't think..." He trails off before curling his lips into a disgusted sneer as Red releases his hold on him.

"I'm not sure, but I intend to find out." Red softly hisses. "Let's go. NOW." 

Red and Purple continue angrily storming their way down the hallways in an attempt to find you, slamming their fists on doors and walls as they go to release some of their rage. Meanwhile, you and the boys continue to hide in the shadows until you can no longer hear Red and Purple in the distance. Then and _only_ then do you begin the slow process of creeping your way down the wall to the floor, only to freeze when you hear a loud bang in the far off distance. You remain still for a few seconds as you wait for another noise, only for it to never come. When you're sure that it's safe to move again, you drop down the rest of the way and quietly land on the floor. After drawing your PAK legs back into your PAK, you bend at the waist so GIR can hop down from your shoulders. He drops down onto the floor, managing to successfully land on his feet with a gleeful, semi-insane smile.

"Wooo, they're gone... _That's_ a relief." You say while forcefully exhaling. You go to put Zim down, but you pause when you realize that there's something... _going on with him._ He... he seems unable to take his eyes off of the hallway that Red and Purple just went down. It's like-- like he's transfixed on it. His eyes-- they never move. He doesn't blink, he doesn't twitch, he doesn't squint, he doesn't narrow them, he just _stares._ You quietly murmur his name as you gently lower him to the floor to try and get his attention, to get him to look at you, but he doesn't. He doesn't even twitch his antennae, he just takes a few steps forward towards the hallway and stands there for a few minutes.

Just... _staring._

The shaky, quavery breath that is forcefully expelled from Zim's lungs make him sound _exactly_ like someone who just took their last breath. It worries you to hear the way Zim's breathing catches on the saliva in his throat, making his vocal cords sound like they're popping and crackling as he attempts to breathe normally. It sounds like he's choking almost, but you know he's not because his entire body has started to heave with each heavy breath. He's inhaling and exhaling as deep and as slow as he can manage while in a distressed state-- which can't be very slow or deep anyway, since it actually looks like he's starting to hyperventilate.

GIR looks up at you with a confused expression on his face. He's seen Zim get angry. He's seen Zim completely lose his shit, but he's never quite seen him like _this,_ and that obviously worries him. You try to soothe GIR's obvious confusion with what you hope to be a optimistic grin, only to drop the grin immediately as soon as you're certain he can't see your face. After motioning for GIR to stay behind you, you take a cautious step forward towards your mate... then another, and another, until you're standing just a few feet behind him. You frown as his entire body begins to violently tremble, and you open your mouth with the intention of telling him not to cry-- only to realize that he's not crying. In fact, he's not even sad.

He's livid.

Zim slowly spins around to face you. His entire body is shaking like he's freezing, and there's a vivid, intense look of bitterness and disgust on his face like he just tasted something sour in his mouth. Your frown deepens tenfold, as you hesitate before softly murmuring his name once more to get his attention. You almost immediately regret it and wish you hadn't said anything, because when his eyes flick away from the floor and up to met your gaze, it's like he's staring into your soul. It's like he's looking at you naked and exposed, like every single one of your sins have been brought out for his naked eyes to inspect. He looks down at the floor while squeezing his eyes shut as he brings a hand up and just _rakes_ his glove-covered claws down his face. A scratchy hiss dripping with _raw,_ _uncontrollable_ hatred leaves his throat. His body continues to violently shake as his anger churns inside of him, until he suddenly can't hold it back anymore and lets it all out in the form of not a yell, not a shout, but a _deafening_ bellow of unrestrained frustration; _"Rrrrr,_ I DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!!!!" 

"Don't-- Don't understand what, baby?" You quietly ask, only to flinch when his entire head snaps up so he can stare at you through narrowed eyes. He raises his hands up to frustratedly tug and pull on his antennae with a nasty growl, causing you to gasp and rush forward to try and stop him from hurting himself. You place your hands on top of his and begin to softly speak in a series of clicks, hisses, and trills, quietly pleading with him in ancient irken to stop hurting himself. He doesn't _want_ to stop because he's overwhelmed with rage, but he can't bring himself to deny you when you ask him for something. So he begrudgingly lets go and begins to rant, animatedly flailing his arms around as he hisses venomously;

"I don't understand why those-- those-- those-- _IDIOTS_ only seem to want me DEAD, when all _I_ want is their praise and their respect! _That's all I want from them! It's all I've ever wanted from them!_ It-It-It's like I was born _cursed_ or something, because all of my attempts to please the Almighty Tallest have only ended in them either hating me more, or trying to kill me! They put me on trial after the deaths of _your mother_ and Almighty Tallest Spork and sentenced me to deactivation, but the data in my PAK was too far-gone and corrupted for them to even _attempt_ deactivating me. I was _barely_ an adult, and they wanted me dead. And you know what? _I felt bad_. They tried to kill **ME** , and I felt bad for **THEM**. So what did I do? I promised to make it up to them by becoming the greatest invader alive!"

"Zim..." You softly whisper while raising a hand to gently stroke his antennae out of his face, as he continues to rant and rave;

"Nothing I did ever pleased them. _Nothing!_ I was never-- _at any point in my servitude_ \-- worth something to them. Not their time, not their presence, not their attention; I just wasn't worth it, so they never gave me it. Even if I begged. You know, they didn't even look at me in the eye most of the time, and the few times they DID look at me I was never given any other expression other than a repulsed sneer. _And the names!_ Don't even get me **STARTED** on the names! I got called all _kinds_ of things; I was constantly told I was a misfit, an outsider, an outcast, _a reject, a freak, a failure_ , _ **A DAMN DEFECTIVE.**_ " He roars angrily at the top of his lungs, causing you to fearfully squeak before quickly wrapping your arms around his little body and yank him close to your own in an attempt to try and comfort/calm him. It doesn't work like you had hoped-- his chest is still heaving, and he's still growling and snarling like a rabid dog just waiting to bite someone's fucking face off. It worries you because Zim has been angry before, but never like this. 

_You decide that a new calming tactic is in order, and attempt to try something._

While trilling softly, you begin to lightly tap your mate's face with your antennae in order to get his attention-- particularly around the eyes. The skin around the eye sockets is _particularly_ delicate and sensitive to vibrations, so his eyes blink with each little tap as a natural reflex. You're hoping the tapping will confuse him and cause him to become momentarily distracted, as he attempts to figure out just what the hell you're doing.

It works; he gently pulls his head back ever so slightly to both reorient himself _and_ to figure out what you're trying to do. A puzzling look settles onto his face, causing his brows to scrunch up and furrow as he owlishly blinks at you and tries to figure out the purpose of your actions. You flatten your antennae against your skull and try to arch your neck to the side as far as it will go, giving your mate what you hope is a clear view of your claiming mark. As his eyes lock onto the mark just like you hoped they would, you trill approvingly to let him know that is _exactly_ where you want his eyes to be. He glances back and forth between the mark and your eyes, but chooses to settle on the mark after you flash him a soft, yet reassuring smile. His worm-like tongue nervously slithers across his lips to moisten them, before he decides to cautiously reach a hand up and _ever so delicately_ trace the outline of the claiming mark-- like he's scared that if he touches it too abrasively, then it'll disappear. As he's admiring the mark, he lets out a soft, humorless huff of laughter before shaking his head as he goes on to explain;

"You know, I always thought that if I pretended that the Almighty Tallest didn't hate me and weren't actively hoping I'd die at every waking moment, then I'd be fine. I didn't take into consideration that they'd actually wouldn't give me the things I needed in order to conquer Earth, though-- _my mistake._ It's not like I asked for much, just some machine parts, tools, or medical supplies; basic things that invaders are supposed to have access to, you know? Well, surprise, surprise! _I never got anything._ They never sent anything, and if they _did_ send something, then it was always broken, junky, or just the wrong part all together!" He replies with an annoyed flail of his hands and furrowed brows that soften after he drops his shoulders back down and lets out a little sigh, before then continuing to _draaaaag_ his fingers across the permanent indentation of his teeth on your neck as he goes back to admiring it.

"...and then they sent me you. They sent me you and then you showed up, and everything changed." He timidly murmurs, his voice sounding so distant-- like he's in a world all of his own.

You smile reassuringly before cheekily replying; "I'll _always_ show up."

His eyes snap up to meet yours and he smirks _ever so slightly_ before leaning close to your face to playfully growl at you with his lips just inches from your own. "Good, because you don't really have a choice in the matter. You're mine, and mine alone. I'll tear the faces off of _anyone_ that tries to take you from me."

"Yes, My Tallest." You sinfully and salaciously purr, only to break out into a wide, wicked grin when Zim's entire face flushes a deep shade of green.

"Not in front of GIR." He whispers softly in a bashful fashion as he looks away, lowering his gaze to the floor so he doesn't have to look you in the eye. "Later, okay? _**Later**. Behave, for now._"

"Yes, of course.... _My Tallest._ " You reply with a downright _evil_ smirk.

"What did I _JUST_ say?!" He howls in playful frustration while throwing up his arms in defeat, only to smile and shake his head back and forth in amusement when you start cackling. After you stop laughing, you hop back up onto your feet, dust off your hands and extend a hand out to your lovely mate.

"Shall we get to the marketplace and do what we _actually_ came here to do?" You ask with a wide grin.

A happy, maniacal grin curls across Zim's face as he begins to eagerly nod. "YES! Yes, we shall! ONWARD! FORWAAARD, MARCH!"

* * *

After you successfully manage to make it through the absolute _maze_ of hallways, you, Zim, And GIR are ready to do some shopping.

All eyes are on your little trio when you arrive at the marketplace, but you honestly expected that to be the case. You've already taken the time to explain to Zim that people were most likely going to stare at the both of you, and that some might even come up and ask a few questions about your relationship or personal lives. Zim said he wouldn't mind or be bothered by the attention--he just didn't want anyone getting too close to you or getting too handsy with you or GIR, as he's actually quite protective of the little robot. He also quietly admitted to you on the way to the marketplace that he was still a little... _aggravated._ You didn't blame him for it-- you were pretty pissy as well. Anyone that has a problem with Zim has one with you as well-- and although you're not super buff by any means, you could definitely dropkick a scrawny little irken twit in the face if needed.

Hopefully there won't be repeat of before when you first arrived. The tension between the two of you is so high that you fear the both of you will go nuts and possibly kill someone.

When the three of you step out into the spacious mall-sized marketplace, you all make sure to stay close to one another since none of you want a repeat of getting separated within the confines of a super large crowd. You're happily walking in between the boys, with Zim on your left and GIR on your right. GIR is holding onto your pant leg to make sure he doesn't get lost in the giant crowd, while Zim has taken the liberty to hold onto your actual hand, and finds joy in lazily swinging your clasped hands back and forth as you walk side-by-side together. You receive more than a couple stares and glances but you just nonchalantly tilt your head to expose your claiming bite, while Zim menacingly bares his teeth as if to say _'Yeah I did that, now back the fuck off!'_ to those that cannot seem to be polite and mind their own business.

Eventually the both of you start to wander towards the center of the marketplace, towards a little clearing where there's... a fountain? Of Almighty Tallest Spork? Interesting. That wasn't here. Must have been freshly built, judging by the look of it. You doubt the Tallest commissioned it... perhaps the Control Brains ordered it to be put up... Anyway! Enough speculation!

You cast a glance over towards your _cherished_ Life Mate, and tilt your head at a slight angle before asking him in a bubbly tone; "So where would you like to go first?"

Zim's antennae twitch with interest as he raises his free hand to thoughtfully tap and scratch at his chin. "I'm not quite sure... I've never been here before. I wasn't aware the Massive had become a... a... _what's the word...?"_

"Vacation spot?" You interject with a soft smile that widens when Zim nods his head. "Yes, you can thank Red and Purple for that. It's probably the one selfish thing they did that ended up benefiting the entire Empire. They originally built it for themselves but when the Control Brains became interested in using it as a way to generate monies, they were pretty much forced to open it up for the public. The teleportation hubs were opened, people were notified of the marketplace, and then people came piling in from all over the galaxy to get tools, gadgets, machinery parts, medical supplies, and sweets."

"You had me at tools, gadgets, and machinery parts." Zim says, practically staring up at you with heart-eyes.

You gigglesnort and nod your head before suggesting; "Why don't we stop by the Sweets Store, first? We can buy you a lollipop, irken sugar dip, or something, and you can eat it while we wander around the Metal Shop."

"They'll let you eat in the store...?" Zim ask as if the idea is foreign to him-- because it is. Any shops he attended back on Planet Irk had a strict _no-eating-in-the-store_ policy. He remembers one particularly unpleasant incident back when he was but a child; he had finally saved up enough money to buy some irken sugar dip for the first time, and he decided to wander into a gadget shop to admire the new gadgets that had just come out onto the market. He had unluckily been spotted by the owner who spotted the sugar dip in his claws and promptly plucked it out of Zim's hands, before then pointing to the sign over the counter that said " **NO FOOD OR DRINKS ALLOWED** ". Zim had been so sad when he spotted the owner eating _his_ sugar dip when he was in the process of exiting the shop... perhaps with you it'll be a different experience? He's not sure. Honestly, he's a little hesitant to believe that anyone would even _let_ him in the store.

"Yeah! Of course!" You say with a bright smile that falters slightly when you notice the hesitant expression on Zim's face. He doesn't look like he believes you, which makes you frown and wonder what kind of experiences he's had in life to be so pessimistic. With a rueful smile, you tilt your head and kindly explain in a sweet, loving voice; "Zim my shining star, whatever kind of unpleasant experience you've had in the past won't happen when I'm around. Remember what Kica said at the gate? She had to announce your presence along with mine-- that's because by Irken Law, people are to treat you with the same amount of respect as I am granted, regardless of status or height. You're _safe,_ my Life Mate."

"I believe you." He says with a firm, confident nod. "Forgive my hesitance,--"

"There's nothing to forgive, Zim." You reply in a soft, understanding tone that makes Zim's eyes soften a little. "I'd like to say I _definitely_ your hesitancy to try new things or do things you have done in the past, considering the fact that you have a... _less than pleasant reputation._ Do not worry about that though, I'm in the process of trying to fix that. For now, why don't we go into the sweets store? We can talk more inside, it'll be a little more private."

"Fix.. my reputation?" Zim says with widening eyes. "What are you-- Okay. You're GOING to discuss this with me--"

"Yes, but inside the store beloved. We're drawing a crowd." You chuckle softly while subtly looking around you at the many staring faces.

Zim narrows his eyes at you suspiciously, but nods his head and allows you to lead he and GIR to the sweets shop.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/50204100813/in/photostream/)

As you approach the Sweets Shop and walk through the doors, the scent of freshly baked treats and goodies comes seductively wafting over to the three of you. The wonderful scent of sweet vanilla, buttery caramel, fresh chocolate, and syrupy brown sugar hit your nose, causing you to deeply inhale it all in and let out a long, drawn out sigh of contentment. Walking into the spacious shop really is like walking into a room full of a subdued version of Zim's natural scent, and now you couldn't decide what you wanted to eat first-- _the treats, the candies, or Zim himself._

There are various display stands, each dimly lit by a series of yellow lights that shine down onto the glass casing filled with an abundant selection of candies, cakes, tarts, cookies, and other sugary treats. You know this particular shop like the back of your hand since you used to come here every single day when you lived on the Massive. It was a part of your daily routine, your daily rounds. You'd get up, bathe, dress up for the day, and then you'd stop by here for breakfast before heading off to whatever meeting or event was scheduled for the day. You had freedom on here, but not complete freedom. As a royal member of the court, you were in charge of helping the Almighty Tallest and the Control Brains come up with laws that had to be passed, and the sweet tarts you got every day made dealing with Red and Purple a _little_ bit more bearable. 

Your eyes flick up to the dangling metal shop sign made out of polished scrap metal , and you smirk before promptly reaching up and giving it a good, hard smack. The chains and the sign begins to sway and rattle all over the place, gathering the attention of the old clerk behind the cashier register. The clerk happens to be an elderly female irken, and her irritated face is riddled with deep-set wrinkles. She points a hand directly at you and begins to shout, only to pause mid-sentence as her blurry vision clears

"HEY! KNOCK THAT OFF YOU DIRTY LITTLE HOOLIGAN, I JUST-- _What the?"_

"Heyyyy, Mrs. Grot!" You grin slyly, wiggling your fingers _and_ your antennae at her in a playful manner. "Long time no see, you ol' iron space cactus!"

Mrs. Grot drops her arms down to her sides with an annoyed huff as she dramatically rolls her eyes. Then she tilts her head and wiggles her antennae back at you while smirking, before sassily placing her hands on her hips. "Oh Irk, not **YOU** again, you overgrown brat! I thought I finally got rid of you!" She playfully snaps before letting out a witch-like cackle that makes Zim's antennae twitch and his eyes widen in shock. He quickly casts an uncertain glance in your direction, but furiously blushes after you playfully stick out your worm-like tongue and give him a saucy wink to reassure him everything is alright. After re-directing your gaze to Mrs. Grot, you watch as she smirks even wider and shakes her head in amusement before asking you in a motherly tone; "How you doing, baby?"

"Doing just fine!" You reply with a happy grin before softening it into an apologetic smile. "Sorry I haven't been around much. I've been living away from the Massive for nearly a year now."

"That's wonderful news! I'm glad to hear that. I remember how depressed you were living here after your mama died. Only time you ever smiled was when you came in here first thing in the morning." She says with a slight frown before redirecting her gaze to Zim, who squeaks and hides behind you out of fear of being ridiculed for merely existing. She smiles sweetly at his bashful behavior and lightly shakes her head before cooing at him; "Heyyy! Ain't none of 'dat shy stuff in here! You're not in trouble, Mr. Zim. Not here, nooooo sir!"

Zim's eyes widen at the use of a polite title before his name, and nervously clears his throat before stepping out from behind you and attempting to look somewhat confident. He casts another skeptic expression your way, before looking back at Mrs. Grot who is smiling at him with a knowing twinkle in her eye. Still, he can't help but narrow his eyes suspiciously at the elderly female and ask; "You're... you're not going to call me names? _WHY?!_ That's--! Not normal!"

"Mrs. Grot hates politics. She tries not to get involved with them. Besides, she's as sweet as the cookies she makes." You softly reply before leaning down to press a loving kiss to Zim's cheek, only to smirk when he softly hisses at you in an embarrassed fashion.

"But I can be just as spicy as the ghost peppers I use in some of my candy!" She replies while pointing at you with a wooden spoon she seems to have pulled out of the giant pocket in her apron, before turning around to straighten something on one of the shelves.

Zim looks up at you with alarmed eyes, but you lightly shake your head as you smile down at him with partially lidded eyes. "She won't do anything to you, hon. She's more likely to protect you than hurt you."

"That's true, but don't go around saying it!" Mrs. Grot giggles as she returns to her cash register with a content sigh. "Anyhoot! What can I get for ya, Faerie?"

 _"Faerie?"_ Zim asks in a confused tone while looking up at you, only to quirk an eyebrow when you become visibly anxious, cringe, and begin nervously twiddling your thumbs together. He crosses his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes at you. "Is there _something_ you wish to tell me? Something you might have _forgot?"_

Your antennae flatten against your skull as you nervously giggle. "Uh... _Faerie_ is the name my mom gave me. My full name. She named me _Faerie_ because according to the research Spler did on Human Fairy Tales, I resemble one-- minus the wings that they are typically depicted with in storybooks. Mother used to say names can hold power over a person, so she typically introduced me to others as 'Fae' and told me to only allow those I trust to call me by my full name. For the longest time, it was only her. After she passed, I allowed Mrs. Grot to call me Faerie.... and now, I'm allowing _you._ " You explain with a soft frown, watching as Zim's eyes soften at the revelation of new information. "I meant to tell you last night after we, um.. _got side tracked._ But we fell asleep before--"

"Before you could remember to tell me... It's okay. I shall commit this information to my memory... _Faerie._ " Zim says with a firm, determined nod.

You smile before looking back up at Mrs. Grot, who is staring at you with knowing, lidded eyes. You end up snorting and frantically wave your hand at her in a dismissive fashion when she wiggles her hairless eyebrows at you, causing you to gigglesnort and eventually start laughing outright when she doesn't stop. "Stop looking at me like that, you wily ol' hag!" You begin with a giggle, shaking your head in amusement before tilting your head to the side and happily sighing out; "I'd like the specialty mint lolly, please. One of the regular-sized ones-- not the big one! I'd choke!"

She smirks and nods her head before calmly rushing off to go grab one for you, while Zim quizzically looks up at you and asks; "Big ones?"

"Yes, big ones. Mrs. Grot is a confectioner, and a damn good one at that. But those lollipops-- those are just too damn big! Even for me! It would be like trying to gnaw on the side of Dib's giant-freaking-head, it'd be _impossible_ to get through because it's so freaking _thick_." You explain with a lighthearted snicker and a snort.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/187285942@N03/s56592)

( _Fan Artwork done by my bestie, Cyberneticss! Can you spot the Claiming Bite marks on their necks?_ ♥)  
 **(<https://www.instagram.com/cyberneticss/>)**  
(If you steal this and claim it's yours, I'll fudging find you and kick your ass.)

Zim cackles evilly at the joke made at the expense of his arch-enemy, laughing so hard that he has to place a hand on his stomach to keep it from feeling like it's going to pop. It takes him a minute to catch his breath but when he does, he flicks his eyes up to dreamily admire you with this delightful, dopey expression on his face. His eyes are soft, and his mouth has been twisted into this squiggly little smile that makes your heart dance with joy. You swear that if it were possible, you're almost _certain_ that there would be a bunch of fluttering pink hearts floating around his head in a continuous loop. The idea makes you smile and squint your eyes to showcase your joy before you decide to lean down and press a gentle kiss to Zim's forehead, but he surprises you with some classically dramatic and bold Zim-like behavior;

His hand quickly comes up and catches you by the chin, where he carefully cradles it between his thumb and index finger to hold your head still. Then he leans in and presses a loving kiss right onto your lips. You're so caught off guard by the smooch that you end up letting go of GIR's hand, who promptly rushes off in a burst of uncontainable excitement from all the sweet-filled display cases-- _you're not too concerned about it, you'll leave a hefty sum of monies to pay for anything he devours as soon as you're done getting the socks knocked off your feet._ You fully expect Zim to break away from the kiss when a few hoots and hollers of approval sound off from behind the both of you but he just tilts his head to the side and deepens the kiss instead, forcefully pushing his tongue into your mouth and curling it around your own while his hand drops down from your chin and moves to settle over your claiming mark. You let out a little groan when his fingers flex, causing him to grip your neck/claiming bite in a grabby manner as the pointed edges of his claws dig ever so slightly into your flesh.

When he breaks the kiss, he pulls back just far enough to smirk at you and let out a soft little trill before cockily murmuring; "It seems I have an _effect_ on you. _Interesting._ "

You snort and roll your eyes as a blush settles onto your cheeks, causing your flesh to become tinged with greenish hue that appears to be a bit more vibrant than is typically usual. "I'm a grown-ass woman, not an emotionless sack of flesh and organs. I can _feel_ things and become _effected_ by them. Though, I'm sure it'll bring you great joy to know you're the _only_ one who has ever caused my skin to crawl in such a delightful manner." You reply in a playfully feisty manner.

"It _does_ bring me great joy, yes." Zim says with a smirk as he moves to comfortably nestle himself into your side, while draping an arm around your waist to hold you close to him in a possessive manner. Then he glances around and widens his eyes as he asks; "Uh... beloved? Did you happen to see where GIR ran off?"

Mrs. Grot eventually returns, and decides to walk right up to you and Zim mid-conversation to hand you the mint lollipop. As she passes it for you to take, she grins and nods her head to the rest of her store. "I found your little robot friend. He's gobbling up all of my merchandise. If you want to grab something else, I suggest you do it before he eats it all! Little man has _quite_ the appetite!" She says happily. You immediately whip out a fat stack of monies for Mrs. Grot to take in an attempt to handle the situation before your mate even has the chance to panic about GIR running off and possibly causing soooo much damage. She snickers and snorts at the sight of the monies before plucking it from your fingers. "I'm guessing that's the cover the costs of the candy?"

"Should be enough for just about everything in your entire shop." You murmur under your breath as you stuff the rest of your monies back into your pockets.

Mrs. Grot blinks a few time as her jaw slowly begins to drop. She hesitantly asks; "Is his appetite _that--_ "

" **Yes**." interjects both you and Zim at the same time without any hesitance, whatsoever.

Mrs. Grot snorts in amusement before bobbing her head and humming thoughtfully. "Well, if that's the case then I'll close up shop! No point in staying open if everything has already been bought and paid for..." She muses while scratching the side of her head, before her eyes suddenly light up as an idea crosses her mind. "Say, do you two plan on wandering a bit? I could watch the little guy if you'd like!"

"That's asking A LOT of you. GIR is very--" Zim anxiously tries to explain since he is _well aware_ of how annoying GIR can be, only to be interrupted by Mrs. Grot who simply holds up her hand to stop him mid-sentence.

"Young man, I used to be in charge of taking care of the smeets when I was younger. I'm _sure_ I know how to take care of a hyperactive, hungry robot that seems to behave just like a child." Mrs. Grot says sternly before breaking out into a soft smile. "Go pick out whatever you want, and do the rest of your shopping. I'll keep the little guy busy, and then you can come back and pick him when you're done! Okay? _Okay!_ Guh-bye!" She declares right before hobbling off to escape before either of you have a chance to protest. As Mrs. Grot waddles off to prepare closing up the shop, you just quietly laugh under your breath before silently take Zim by the hand and leading him deeper into the sweet shop. It's just like Mrs. Grot to do something silly like that-- she loves you like you're her very own grand baby, so it makes sense to you that she'd jump at the opportunity to act like one and watch over childish robot. She a hot-head, but she loves doing things to help folk. 

You continue leading Zim deeper into the store, purposefully walking at a slow pace so Zim has plenty of time to look at the many display cases. The store is relatively quiet, save for the sound if GIR's noisy munching a couple aisles over, the peaceful tune of the store's music being played over the intercom, and the unified footsteps of your and Zim's heavy black boots clicking against the metal floors. The sound is oddly satisfying to your ears for some strange reason, but it's not _nearly_ as satisfying as the sight of all of the pretty, vibrantly colored candies and baked treats.

"See anything you like?" You ask while keeping your eyes forward, admiring the pretty colors of the shiny candied space apples as you pass by them before promptly sticking your minty lollipop into your mouth.

Zim's eyes glance down to your ass while he suggestively bites down on his lower lip, before arching his brow a little as he responds; _"I mean..."_

You spin around right after he manages to successfully shift his eyes away from your rear and back up to your face. Unaware of his wandering eye, you smile and tilt your head to the side before innocently asking; "Having some trouble choosing, darling?"

"...Sort of!" He squeaks with a wide grin.

"Well, what are you craving? Maybe I can suggest something." You reply cheerfully.

"You." He admits rather quickly in a rushed out breath, only to widen his eyes and smack his hand over his mouth.

You don't even react much at first-- you just arch your eyebrow as you pinch the lollipop stick in-between your index finger and your thumb before rolling it, so that the minty flavor slides across your tongue. Then you bend at the knees and slowly lower yourself until your hovering over the ground with your feet flat against the floor. You make a point to spread your legs a little-- not super wide, just enough to let him know you're interested and open to ideas. Then you seal the deal by purring out; "Ohh, really? And how, _pray tell,_ might I satisfy this craving?"

Zim thickly gulps down a build up of saliva in his throat before smiling hopefully at you before uttering out a single word; _"...Kiss?"_

Your eyebrows shoot up in surprise before you tilt your head to the side and smile brightly at your adorable mate. "I'd be _happy_ to provide you with another kiss. Though I admit; I'm curious as to what has to all worked up in a twitchy frenzy." You say with a playful smirk.

"I'm not worked up into a 'twitchy frenzy'!" Zim hisses defensively as he adjusts his gloves, only to pause and then quickly begin _storming_ his way over to you. "...I just wasn't done kissing you earlier."

Zim dashes his way over to you with lightning quick speed, just _barely_ giving you enough time to wrap your arms around him and protectively yank him close to your chest as the both of you are sent careening to the floor. You land on your back with a soft grunt, but end up squealing in shock when Zim uses the distraction to unexpectedly grab your wrists in a firm grip and pin them above your head. You know you could break his hold quite easily, but... you decide to just let it go for now. You're used to being in charge, so this is new for you. You're interested to see where Zim is going to take this, and you're quite happy just to let him experiment in general. It can only benefit the both of you in the future, after all.

Zim pays no mind to the sound of Mrs. Grot shooing the other customers out of the store-- he knows that the both of you safely tucked away in the back of the store, far away from where anyone will spot the both of you. The location of his... _'attack'_ hadn't been planned, it was just a perfect coincidence that he found the opportunity to pin you down in a spacious, yet private aisle. Using the space to his advantage, he decides to bring out his PAK legs to hold him up _maybe_ half a foot above your body. It's not that he wants to avoid touching you-- in fact, it's quite the opposite. Zim wants to touch you; he just wants to make sure he has a bird's-eye view of your entire form. He plans to experiment a little, and he wants to see every little quake, every little shift of your form, every shuddery inhale of breath. He wants it all, and he wants to _see_ it all. 

With both of your wrists crossed and pinned with one of his hands, Zim uses his free hand to experimentally run down the side of your body. He smiles breathlessly when you arch your spine ever-so-slightly and eagerly press your body into his touch. It's clear he's experimenting-- his hand doesn't seem to know quite where it wants to go, where it wants to rest, or where it wants to grope. He just keeps greedily rubbing his hands and fingers over the expanse of your body, occassionally dipping his fingers underneath the lacy bottom of your shirt. You visibly shiver at the feeling of his glove-covered claws gliding across the hypersensitive skin, causing your flesh to break out into goosebumps. Zim tilts his head to the side, trilling curiously at the sight of the little bumps erupting on your arm.

You quirk an eyebrow at him before speaking plainly with a _'slight'_ hint of attitude; "I thought you were going to kiss me?" 

Zim's magenta eyes flick away from your body and up towards your face, where they then stare deep into your blue eyes. His eyes are partially lidded, and he's squinting at you with those swirling magenta-colored pools that you just want to dive into to soothe your scorching soul. He sits there for a moment and stares at you through partially narrowed eyes with a hand on your ribs, before suddenly using his PAK legs to lower him just enough to press a deep, passionate kiss to your lips. You immediately let out a groan that is _thankfully_ covered by the loud music playing over the speaker system in the store, but you let out a frustrated growl when you try to arch your body up to press against his and he purposefully pulls his body away.

Your forcibly pull your lips to let out a demanding whine, paired with frustrated and furrowed brows and a sassy pout; "Why?!"

Zim sweetly hisses and clicks his tongues at you, as his unmistakably natural scent hits your nose. You might be in a sweets store, but that doesn't mean you'd have any trouble picking out Zim's scent. It's sweet like candy-- but there's this unique quality to it. It's like there's this kick at the end of it that demands your full attention-- which he _definitely_ has, especially when he lowers his face so he can press his cheek against your own and purr before dirtily whispering; "Because if I feel your body on mine, your clothes are coming off."

You audibly gawk at the bold statement, making Zim cackle softly before promptly smashing his lips on top of your own once more. Your eyelashes flutter a few times before they completely shut as you force your body to relax and flatten against the floor. As appealing as you the idea of being naked on the floor with Zim on top of you sounds, you _really_ would like not to scare poor Mrs. Grot and possibly give her a heart attack. Plus-- you're not sure if you're ready to try out risky public sex with Zim just yet. You've JUST mated last night, and you're already moving kinda fast as far as a typical irken relationship goes-- or maybe that's human terms? Irken relationships do tend to move pretty quick. Ah, you've been holding back for 8 months after wanting to tap his ass on the first day. _You're fine! You've waited long enough!_

Still, you can't deny that having him on top of you and in charge feels different, but _SO fucking good._

As Zim continues to kiss you, your grip on your mint lollipop slackens until you end up dropping it completely. You stop kissing Zim long enough to watch it roll under the aisle separators and _then_ one of the display stands. Oops, you're definitely not getting that back... Oh well, knowing what you know about GIR, he'll probably sniff out out and-- aaaaaand it's gone. Yup. He found it, aaand... is running away with it! _The little shit!_

You squeal when Zim's fist suddenly slams into the ground in front of your face, causing you to whip your head back around to look up at his smirking face. He tilts his head to the side, twitching and quirking his antennae in a happy, playful manner as he softly purrs; "Don't. Look. Away. Focus. On. _Me_."

You widen your eyes in shock, only to let out another squeal when Zim goes back to kissing you and begins to experiment with different tongue motions and pressures. Holy shit, where is this top energy COMING FROM?! Where is the _experience_ coming from?! He is just _oozing_ alpha energy, and you're mildly concerned for the state of your lady parts at this point in time! Seriously, you're heading for dangerous territory here--

Zim's free hand lifts off of the floor and goes back to caressing your body- specifically the side of your breast, causing you to sigh contentedly. The halfhearted sigh that slips out of your nose seems to evoke a reaction within your mate, because he repeats the action in an attempt to get you to do it again. It's then that you realize he's trying to figure out what makes you moan or sigh, and you can't help but purr approvingly and arch your back in an eager attempt to touch him. You just _barely_ graze his chest with your own, causing him to arch his body away from you like it had burned him. He just barely rips his lips away from yours with a breathless gasp, meanwhile you begin to plead in a whisper; "Please, let me touch you. Let me touch you, _I_ _want to touch you_."

Zim chuckles softly under his breath and whispers back; "Faerie, darling-- I wasn't kidding when I told you what would happen if--" 

"Faerie? Zim? Have you found anything you want? Where _are_ you two?" calls out the distant voice of Mrs. Grot, which immediately frightens you and Zim so badly that the both of you scramble to get back up onto your feet. Zim flashes you a frantic expression as he quickly dusts himself off while withdrawing his PAK legs back into his PAK, while you attempt to fix your hair so that it doesn't look like you just got pounded into the floor. Zim subtly adjusts his leggings and tunics while you call out in the calmest voice you can manage; "We're okay! Just browsing! Sorry we're taking so long~!"

"Oh! That's fine! I just wanted to make sure! I'll be by the front desk if you need anything-- help your self! You know where to find me when you're done for the day." She calls out.

You and Zim remain deathly still as you listen to her retreating footsteps, only choosing to sigh in relief when you're sure she's out of hearing range. As the two of you take the time to adjust yourselves to perfection-- clothes, hair, body parts, etc-- you can't help but wonder just what exactly came over Zim to make him decide he wanted to mess around within a sweets store. You don't want to call Zim submissive by any standards because he's definitely _not._ Zim can get just as feisty and hot-headed as you can get, but he _definitely_ hasn't ever attempted to show his dominance over you before like he just did moments ago. You mean-- you figured out pretty quickly after he filled the aisle you were in with his natural scent while _happily_ threatening to strip you down to your skivvies if you touched him. 

Now that you're thinking about it, you're starting to realize that the only person Zim has _ever_ given up control for, is you-- and you're not talking about sex. Zim was a virgin prior to you, you know that for a fact. What you're talking about is control in _general._ For example; during your time living on Earth in the company for Zim for the past 8 months, you've come to understand he's very much a 'my-way-or-the-high-way' kind of guy. He's snarky, _'_ _occasionally'_ antagonistic, pretty bossy, and can be _really damn rude_ to the Computer and to GIR when they try to help by suggesting a new idea or plan if Zim's plans fall through or fail-- and irk _forbid_ if that idea/plan of theirs has one of them and NOT Zim in control of anything major at any point! Zim will _completely_ lose his head and start shouting left and right that _**he's** _the dominant irken and _**he** _will be the ringleader, _**not** _them. Zim isn't really a person who is easily persuaded either, if that was not already obvious. GIR, The Computer, Zim's robotic parents-- even the Almighty Tallest have never been able to persuade Zim into doing something unless he was 100% already intending to do it. 

Dib also lacks any tact when it comes to trying to get Zim to give up something, though that might be because Dib is Zim's arch-nemesis. You've watched in the shadows as Dib tried to convince him to give in during a fight, and Zim didn't budge what so ever. The little alien didn't even so much as _flinch,_ before promptly spitting in the little dude's face. Hah, must have taken a lesson from your book.

The only person Zim has ever seemed to be willing to relinquish control or get Zim to do anything he is hesitant about, is _you._ When you make a suggestion, he actively listens-- he even asks questions and asks you to repeat things to make sure he heard you correctly! He waits until you've finished speaking for either accepting your idea or pointing out a detail that wouldn't work... and he's never rude about it either. Zim has always seemingly held you in high regard, and you can't help but wonder what makes him so willing to give into you-- for anything. Plans, sex, affection-- you demand it, and he gives it. Still, you can't help but wonder what made him want to take control today...

..So you decide to ask.

"Hey, Zim?" You softly murmur as you tug on your shirt a little, trying to make sure all your _bits_ and _bobbles_ are covered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, my Life Mate." Zim says in a warm tone that makes your squeedlyspooch flutter. "You can ask me anything."

A slight blush settles over your cheeks as you begin fiddling with the chains on your belt, trying to summon up the courage to ask your question. Eventually you just inhale deeply and lift your head to look at your mate and smile while asking; "Where did... Why.... Ahah, _why did you pin me to the ground just now?"_

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/187285942@N03/SD37R6)

Zim sticks out his lower lip a little before turning his entire body to look at you. He stares at you vacantly for a few minutes with his arms loosely drooping at his sides, and blinks at you a few times before he decides to cradle his own chin with his index finger. Your mates quiet behavior causes a bubble of anxiety and anticipation to build within your stomach, growing larger and more uncomfortable as he continues to silently stare. ...and then instead of answering you properly, the annoying little green space booger just _shrugs_ while saying _"I have no idea what you're talking about! I never pinned you down._ "

Zim tries to go back to his fixing his uniform and his tunic, but does spare a sneaky glance in your direction to check out the look your giving him. He subtly smirks to himself in a devilish fashion when he takes note of the way your eye twinges in annoyance, and decides to up his game a little. He turn his head fully back around and look at you before feigning innocence and concern by tilting his head to the side and openly looking you up and down, before quickly asking in a 'worried' tone; "You look to be upset over something, Fae. _Is something wrong?"_

You blink at him with wide eyes, openly staring and gawking at him in disbelief like he's stupid or he's had some form of a mild stroke. Zim continues to hold his concerned expression, but does eventually trade it for a nasty, naughty grin when he sees the gears turning in your head. He starts laughing and pointing at you after you figure out he's just fucking with you, and finds great joy in laughing about it so hard that he nearly cries. 

"Heeheehee! You look so _frustrated_ and _flustered,_ it's adorable! Heeheeheehee- OH SHIT--" Zim squeals as he is suddenly grabbed and roughly pinned up against a nearby display case. His antennae flatten against his skull submissively, as he forces a nervous grin onto his face at the sight of the red-hot irritation in your eye. It's strange-- he never thought such a pretty shade of cool, calming blue could look so angry. It's mildly terrifying-- or at least it is until a suggestive purr falls from your lips as you drop your face down to his neck, so you can nudge his collar to the side and begin mouthing at his claiming mark. Zim's eyes flutter shut at the utterly erotic feeling of your lips and tongue being dragged across the sensitive flesh, causing him to let out a soft little moan as his legs and arms excitedly squirm and flail about. 

"Don't forget who is in charge here, Life Mate." You whisper breathily before going back in for more, causing your soft lips to tickle the sensitive flesh surrounding and covering his scent glands and claiming bite. "You might be in charge, but it is only because I willingly let you. Make no mistake; I can rip those reigns out of your hands quicker than you can blink, I can flip you on your back faster than you can breathe, I _can and will_ press you into the mattress, floor, or whatever closest surface happens to be the flattest faster than your brain will be able to register. You're in control... but only because I allow it. _Don't forget that._ "

Zim hisses softly at you in a snarky/sassy manner, which makes you laugh before you lightly press a soft, adoring kiss to his claiming mark. He whimpers at the gesture, but softly snarls back at you; "You're cruel! A temptress! A _tease! A horrible, horrible tease!"_

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." You gigglesnort, only to guffaw when Zim stares with a shocked/bewildered expression.

"How DARE you speak to me in such a manner!" He hisses so hatefully that for a moment you think he's _actually_ angry-- until he starts giggling and squeaks out; _" **Just kidding**!"_

You giggle back and eagerly lean forward to press a soft peck to Zim's lips in response to his statement, making him hum appreciatively. When the both of you part, you release your hold on your mate and make a point to back up far enough to give him a little bit of space to reorient himself. He brushes off his uniform a little before snapping his head up and looking at you. Quirking his antennae in a curious fashion as he arches a brow, he _loudly_ asks you in a sassy voice; "Why are you standing so far away!? Get back here!" 

You barely have time to react before Zim suddenly grabs you by the waist and yanks your body back over to him, quietly grumbling under his breath about how he wants you at his side at all times and that you're not allowed out of his sight. As he's grumbling and huffing to himself, he begins idly checking you over to make sure you're okay for whatever reason by dusting off your pants and adjusting your shirt so that it covers you enough for _his_ level of comfort. You giggle at the possessive, protective behavior, but end up cheekily holding your hands up in surrender when Zim cuts a glare at you.

"Sheesh, tough crowd." You giggle/mumble.

"Crowd? What crowd?" Zim asks while spinning his head around from side to side, causing you to scoff and playfully roll your eyes.

"Alright, now you're just being silly." You say with a giggle before tilting your head to the side and smiling affectionately at your mate. "Do you know what you want from the store?"

Zim turns his head back around to look you in the eye. He blinks a few times before he starts reaching off to the side, where he plucks a lollipop off of a nearby display stand without ever breaking eye contact with you. You quirk an eyebrow and closely watch as his nimble little fingers quickly take off the colorful wrapping before tossing it off to the side. He arches a hairless brow out at you and... _smirks_ before promptly sticking the lolly into his mouth. He chews, suckles, and gnaws on it for a little while, gathering up the delicious syrupy flavor on his tongue before pulling the lolly out with a wet 'pop!' to speak to you. His smiles drops and he maintains a level expression as he explains himself;

"I made up my mind about what I wanted after looking at the display cases on the front of the shop. I pretty much knew what I wanted as soon as we walked in, but after that kiss... _I wanted to get you alone first before we went anywhere else."_ He explains with a dirty little mischievous grin. Then he shrugs casually before motioning to the stand. "It just happened to be a coincidence that the lollipop I wanted was here.... I'm ready to go now, by the way."

"You're heading right for a smacked bottom." You playfully growl before chuckling.

"That's kind of the idea." Zim mumbles under his breath, not really intending for you to hear. But he ends up letting out a squeal when you reach down and pop him right across the ass. He jumps, whips his head around, and stares at you all bug-eyed, while you just grin and say; _"Oops. My hand slipped."_

"You're incorrigible!" Zim hisses harshly at you as he furiously blushes while rubbing his tender rump. You can't help but smirk down at him while sticking your tongue out in a playful but otherwise lewd manner, chuckling evilly when he growls softly at you before inaudibly mumbling something to himself under his breath. You're not worried-- you know he's not mad at you. He can't be, not with the way he's trying to hide the big smile of happiness on his face. You don't want to _actually_ piss him off, so instead of calling him out on it like you so very badly want to, you just smile and take him by the hand before slowly leading him towards the front of the store.

As you're walking through the aisles, you recall something that you said to your mate before entering the store-- something important, something he'll want to be informed about, something he'll want to hear from you and not anyone else... you promised you'd talk about it in the store, so you suppose you'd better get a move on and actually _spit it out_ before you walk out the front door and into public.

Twisting your neck, you turn your head to look at your mate. You soften your eyes affectionately at how happy he looks, how care-free and how content he appears... it makes your heart sing, especially since you've heard how hard of a life Zim has had in the past. Yes, he's made a lot of mistakes-- the destruction of a city on Planet Irk, the deaths of your mother, and Almighty Tallest Miyuki, _countless_ of missions in Operation Doom I and II that have gone awry, and the latest being what has been coined as 'The Florpus Event'. Most people would say these are examples of Zim's defectiveness. Call you crazy, but you think this is what makes Zim _great._

Think of the potential he could have if someone were to just... _help_ him! Yes, he's destructive and chaotic, and murderous and--... well. _You know._ But the point is that if only someone could be willing to take the time to teach him, to be patient and help guide him along the path to greater glory, then Zim could be one of the GREATEST invaders the empire has ever seen! Zim's past is just another example of the reason you fight each and every day to continue and uphold your mother's legacy. Unlike other Almighty Tallest, Miyuki didn't outwardly believe in the Height Hierarchy. It had it's advantages, but to both you and her, there were more cons than there were pros. So many irkens have been cast aside or denied respect simply because of their height, when they have just as much potential if not MORE than the taller irkens! Shorter irkens have had to FIGHT for their respect from DAY ONE of their lives, and most smaller irkens you've met have this _unbreakable_ _perseverance_ that simply cannot be denied.

Take Invader Skoodge for example; you've read his file. You were the one who quietly suggested to the Control Brains that he be allowed to participate in Operation Impending Doom II, because he had excelled on his tests. Red and Purple initially refused to honor your request to have him added due to his _'disgusting face and horrendously short chubby body',_ but the control brains insisted that your request be taken seriously. So they begrudgingly accepted it... and the proof is in the pudding: _Invader Skoodge was the first to dominate his planet._ Not only that, but he was assigned the _harshest_ of the planets-- Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People, sworn enemies of the Irken Empire. 

Your original intention for coming to Earth was to help Zim succeed in pleasing the Tallest... but now that you're mate, you just want to do whatever it is that'll make him happy. So you've made it your mission to arrange a series of private meetings with the control brains to convince them to have Zim's criminal record cleared. _As in wiped clean. As in no more permanent reminders that your mate is the cause for so many of irk's pain._ It is your hope that by removing this from his record, his past will not able to legally be held against him. If his record is cleared... by law, the Tallest cannot harass your mate anymore. **_They'd have to respect him, just like they do everyone else._**

"Zim?" You begin in a soft voice, since you're unsure about how this is going to go over. Zim turns his head to look at you at the softened sound of your voice. He curves his brow in an upward fashion, and flicks his antennae around in a curious manner before uttering out a quiet mumble of _'yes?'_ that makes your tummy jumble around. You stare at him for a few seconds while nibbling on your lower lip as you try to decide if you really want to do this. You hadn't really asked his permission to do it in the first place and you really don't expect him to freak out, but there is always the possibility he'll feel insulted and claim that you are babying him or ashamed of his past. Zim has a sensitive ego-- not that you blame the poor traumatized thing, considering it's probably been bashed, thrown around, and shattered like a porcelain pot.

Swallowing thickly, you look at the ground to summon up some courage before you look Zim in the eye. "Do you remember earlier when I said I'm in the process of trying to fix your reputation?"

Zim's eyes widen a little with interest as he immediately halts in his steps, tosses his lollipop over his shoulder, and gently tugs on your hand to pull you closer. You nearly trip over your own feet at the unexpected tug, but you manage to catch yourself by bracing your hands against the large display case behind him, just before you end up squishing Zim's itty bitty body. You stare down at him with wide eyes and thickly swallow before letting out an unsteady breath. When you try to move away and out of Zim's personal space, one of his hands comes up to grab at your waist as he softly mutters; 'Don't move... _stay._ Stay right here.'

You blink several times before nodding your head while bringing your hands down to rest in front of you, where you then begin to idly fidget with them . "Right. Right, um.... Well, I thought you'd want to know that I've been trying to schedule meetings with the Control Brains to... _clear_ your criminal record."

Zim blinks at you for several minutes before his jaw slowly slackens in surprise. He immediately reaches his hands to tightly hold your own in his little green palms in an attempt to ground himself. He tilts his head to the side and stares up at you like you're some sort of... _goddess_ that just swept down onto a battlefield and saved his life. He stutters for nearly an entire minute before he manages to finally spit out; "You-you-you-you'd do that... _for me?"_

"Of course..." You quietly murmur to your mate as you use your thumbs to rub tiny little circles into his knuckles, hoping the little action will calm your frantic heartbeat as you tilt your head to the side and bashfully smile as you whisper _; "Of course I'd do it for you, I love you."_

As soon as the words _'I love you'_ leave your lips, Zim's eyes grow comically huge and his breath audibly hitches. _You said it. You said the words. The words he'd never thought he'd ever get to hear in his lifetime. **You said it. You said it. You said it.** _Is his stomach fluttering? Is his head spinning? It certainly feels like it. Matter of fact, he can feel his entire body come alive unlike ever before. It's this overpowering electric, tingly sensation that makes him feel like he's going insane. It's as if it had been lying dormant for years, it's as if those three little words just breathed the essence of life into his very soul. Now if only he could just manage to stop the constant clenching of his squeedlyspooch long enough to actually respond to you, he'd be set...

Zim openly gawks and stares up at you with his mouth gaping wide open as he desperately attempts to respond, but the poor thing is so... _mind blown_ that the only noises he seems to be able to make are breathless gasps and strange little popping noises that emanate from deep within his throat. He continues to try to respond for several minutes, causing you to worry that you broke the poor little irken's brain. Out of sheer concern, you frown and bend at the waist while attempt to softly caress his cheek to see if he's okay, but he surprises you by catching your wrist in his scrawny little hand. Your eyes widen in surprise-- not because he grabbed your hand, but rather because you can feel him shaking like a leaf. You maintain eye contact with him and stare into those big, beautiful magenta eyes of his that sparkle like far off distant galaxies, only looking away to watch the way his tongue nervously slithers across his lips before he sinks his teeth into his lower lip.

Zim's fingers nervously flex around your wrist before he begins to guide it to his heart. Your eyes narrow for a split second as you try to figure out what he's doing, but you widen them in surprise when he presses your palm flat against his chest. His heart-- it's racing. It's _**REALLY** _racing, and you can't help but softly gasp in awe at the rapid thumping of it beating against his rib cage. You flick your gaze up to meet his own, and wait with bated breath for him to make a move, to say something, to do something, to-- wait. _He's moving._ He's moving, he's removing his hand from on top of the one you've got pressed against his chest and he's raising it up to caress the side of your face with his long, slender fingers. Then he raises his _other_ hand up and strokes your hair out of your face before pressing it against your cheek.

You keep your hand pressed against his heart as he tenderly cups your cheeks, His thumbs lightly stroke your skin as his eyes zip back and forth, up and down, left and right and _all_ over your face. Then when he has seemingly found the confidence he has been searching for, he slowly leans in and presses a kiss against your lips. This kiss-- it's much more tender than your previous kisses. It's gentle, it's careful, it's cautious-- it makes you feel like you have to move slow, otherwise you'll scare it away. So you do-- you _slowly_ raise your free hand to rest on his cheek, as Zim experimentally works his lips against your own.

He plays with different pressures and different movements, trying to see which evokes the best reaction from within you. He'll apply more pressure onto your lips, only to soften it almost immediately after. He'll teasingly drag his tongue across your lips to make you chase after him and whenever you happily sigh or let out a soft little whimper, he repeats the movement--whatever it may be-- in hopes it'll draw out the same noise or a similar one from you. You can't help but grin into the kiss; he's paying attention and is trying to learn what makes you tick, and you can't exactly complain about that. Besides-- he's a pretty damn good kisser, despite his lack of experience! **Oh god--** you just realized something--

_How is he going to be when he does get experience?! Oh, your panties are going to be ruined._

Zim slides one hand down the side of your face and towards your neck, where he lightly drags his fingers across the sensitive flesh covering your scent glances, centered in the permanent indentation of his teeth that he has left behind after claiming you as his own. His touch is ticklish, so ticklish that your entire body shudders in delight with each gentle stroke of his fingers. Zim quietly takes note of this, and stores that information in to his memory for a more appropriate time at a later date.

He decides to take this display of affection one step further by removing his hand from your claiming bite and placing it on your lower jaw to cradle it as he tilts your head to the side, opening up your neck and the other side of your face for him to play with. He leans down and begins to mouth at your neck, lightly dragging his tongue across your skin in a specific and particular pattern. He repeats this pattern almost obsessively, and it makes you awhile to realize that he's spelling out his name on your skin, letter by letter. A breathless smile curls onto your lips as you let out a happy, content sigh of his name and raise a hand to cradle the back of his head. His own lips curl into a smile at the sound of his name falling from your lips, and he lifts his head so he can look you in the eye. He continues cradling your jaw and your cheek as he searches your eyes for courage and when it finds it, he whispers; _"I love you too."_

You let out an excited squeal as soon as the words leave his lips and quickly encase him in your arms, squeezing him into a tight embrace. A soft laugh falls from his lips as he also tightens his arms around you, trilling appreciatively as he nuzzles your cheek much like an affectionate feline. The both of you sit there with content smiles on your faces, soaking up the warmth from each other's bodies as you bask in the afterglow for a few minutes. Once you've had your fill, however, you both gently pull back but only far enough so you can admire each other's eyes for a few minutes. Zim raises a hand towards your face, where he tangles his fingers into your hair and gently pushes a few stray locks out of the way. Then he smiles at your exposed cheek and gently places a hand on it, before flicking his eyes back up to your own and sighing happily. 

You place your hand on top of his and flash a pearly white smile. "Are you ready to go?"

Zim inhales deeply before loudly declaring **"YES, I AM READY!"** at the top of his lungs, smiling so _proudly_ when you let out a goofy giggle of amusement at his utterly obnoxious sense of humor. After shaking your head at your mate's silly antics, you slowly stand up straight, take him by the hand, and begin calmly leading him out of the store with a happy little pep in your step. Zim is especially happy-- the love of his life just said she loved him! Why shouldn't he be happy!? He feels like he could take on the WORLD right now!

Before you leave the store, both you and your mate wave goodbye to Mrs. Grot with big smiles on your faces. She stops polishing the counter and picking up wrappers long enough to wave goodbye back to you, shouting out to the both of you not to worry about GIR because she has him under control. She's right-- he seems quite content to sit on top of the counter and nap next to the mountain of wrappers he has left behind during his feeding frenzy. Knowing that GIR will be conked out for a few hours after stuffing his face, you and Zim feel comfortable enough to leave him in Mrs. Grot's care without fearing he'll run the old woman ragged.

As the door shuts behind you and your mate and audibly locks, you turn to look down at Zim and smile when you find he's already looking back up at you. Judging by the dreamy expression on his face, he must have been either daydreaming or admiring you-- either way, the dreamy expression gives way to a deep blush of green that nearly takes over the entirety of his face. You coo adoringly at him, which just causes his blush to deep in color and Zim to dramatically flail his hand at you to stop.

"Stop iiiiit!" He obnoxiously whines with a slight giggle, as he continues to flail his hand at you. "You're embarrassing meeee!"

"But you're so cuuuuuuuute!" You 'whine' back while reaching down to playfully poke his cheek. He hisses almost instantaneously and snaps at your finger with his teeth, making you squeal as you quickly attempt to yank your hand out of range before protectively curling your arm close to your chest. He smirks up at you with a rather proud and devious looking grin when you let out a hiss of; "By the Almighty Ancestors--!! _Nasty_ little nibbler! Like a damn piranha!"

"I thought you would have learned by now that I can be a little... _nibbly._ " He says with a slight smirk before pointedly glancing at the mark on your neck. The slight eye movement is enough to tell you _exactly_ what he's talking about, and you unfortunately are unable to hide your face from Zim in time to keep him from noticing the way your cheeks completely light up with color. His smirk only widens at the sight of your flushed face, and he immediately gets excited. "Aww, you look so cuuuuuute! **C'MERE** , **LEMME KISS YOU**!" He shouts while bouncing around in front of you like a little hyperactive flea. You start giggling maniacally as you try to cover your colorful cheeks with your hands, watching as the love of your life attempts to make you laugh by purposefully acting wild and crazy-- you'd describe it as almost being manic, but in the best way possible. He's just-- he's just like a little green bundle of joy, hopping around you in circles. It's _awesome._

You're a giggly, teary-eyed mess by the time Zim is finished goofing around. Your mate bounces around on the balls of his feet as he grins up at you, closely watching you struggle to contain your laughter and keep your giggling to a minimum by covering your mouth with your hand. He _adores_ that he's able to make you laugh, to make you happy-- it's a nice change to be laughed at because you're _funny,_ and not because you're in _pain._ As you're laughing though, Zim notices the tears running down your cheeks and he becomes concerned. He's not stupid-- he knows they're tears of laughter and not distress, but a tear is a tear and it's obstructing your pretty face.

As you're in the middle of wiping your eyes with your wrist, the sound of metal sliding against metal causes your antennae to twitch with interest. You lift your head just in time to see Zim's PAK opening up to make room for his PAK legs as they come pouring out of the backpack-like structure. The unexpected loud metal 'CLINK!' of his spiky footed spider-like legs tapping against the metal flooring is loud enough to make you flinch, but Zim attempts to comfort you by softly trilling before making his way over to you.

Zim somehow manages to make it look like he's confidently _swaggering_ his way over to you on his tall, skinny PAK legs. This cocky aura he seems to suddenly take on attracts the attention of some nearby wandering eyes, who closely zero in on the way your mate seems to be stalking his way over to you. Yet despite his.. _assertive_ body language, he still manages to approach you with nothing but love. You can see it-- it's there, in the way he slowly comes to a complete stop in front of you. It's in the way his eyes soften and stare down into your brilliant blue eyes, as he slowly reaches a hand up to your face. You can't help but smile at his cautious behavior, and decide to help reassure him by openly leaning into his touch. It works, and he smiles at you while showing his appreciation in the form of a series of affectionate soft clicks and hisses, as he begins to use his glove-clad thumb to wipe away your tears.

"You're beautiful." He mumbles to you in ancient irken, smiling when you immediately blush and bashfully giggle. 

"And you're handsome, _my tallest_." You reply back in the same language with an innocent smile on your face that eventually turns into a nasty, naughty grin when Zim playfully hisses at you to behave.

"We're in public." He reminds you with a pointed tone and an arched eyebrow. "I admit I like the term, but not in public."

"Does it embarrass you?" You ask honestly, still comfortably speaking in the language of old since you're surrounded by regular citizens who would not be able to have access to such knowledge.

"No." He replies with a light blush and a shake of his head. "It just gets me.. _you know._ "

"I'm sure I have no clue what you're talking about." You retort with an 'innocent' rapid flutter of your eyelashes, taking delight in the way he throws his head back and laughs. 

"You're a minx! A naughty little space minx!" He says with a laugh, only to happily sigh and finish his statement; _"But I love you."_

"I love you too, you idiot." You snicker in plain ol' regular english before quickly draping your arms over Zim's shoulders and then wrapping them around his neck to pull him close, right before you decide to firmly plant your lips on top of his. His eyes widen in shock as he lets out a pleasantly surprised hum, before allowing himself to shut his eyes and become lost in the _highly_ stimulating kiss. Several people walking by end up stopping in their tracks to watch the action, because irkens are ~~**annoyingly n**~~ ** ~~osy~~** _"_ _curious_ _"_ creatures and are known like a good show when it makes for some juicy gossip... and Zim appears to be _happy_ to give them something to talk about. Most of the crowd seems to be rather happy to experience something exciting outside of their normal routine-- after all, it's not everyday the royal spawn of the late Almighty Tallest decides to make out with her new mate in the middle of the Massive. Of course, there _are_ the occasional party-poopers who try to ruin everyone's time by scoffing in disgust or crying out for the both of you to get a room. Zim doesn't pay any of them any mind though; he's focused on you, and you alone.

You're more experienced than he is in-- _pretty much everything,_ but he tries his best to keep up... and honestly, you're rather impressed with his efforts! Zim doesn't hesitate for a _second_ to try and take you head on, eagerly pushing his body all up on yours when you tease him by subtly shimmying your hips against his pelvis. It might look like a simple, tender kiss to a bystander's eye, but to you and Zim, it's like your souls are two fiery, raging infernos that are just _itching_ to entirely consume one another. You in particular are quickly succumbing to the fire burning within your belly, purposefully pressing your claws against Zim's flesh to try and keep him as close as your bodies will physically allow-- not that you really have to try very much. Pfft, like Zim would rather be anywhere else other than right here in your arms! Hahaha! _As if!_

One of his hands comes up to cradle the back of your head, where he tangles his fingers in your air in an attempt to keep himself from becoming too overwhelmed by the kiss. You hook one leg around his skinny little waist, causing him to let out a little squeak of surprise before reaching a hand down to hold your leg up with one of his hands. His fingers nervously flex against your leather-clad thigh and a soft little whimper leaves his throat due to the way you deliciously press your body up against his and _ever so slightly_ roll your hips to tease him. You continue to move your lips against his, gently grinding them together as the passion between the both of you heats up, only to be interrupted and brought to a screeching halt by an irritated cry of;

## "What the FUCK?"

The crowd gasps as **_Red_ and _Purple_** come angrily shoving their way through the crowd, just in time to see you lip-locked in what appears to be a _very_ heated kiss with the _very_ irken who has been an annoying, undying, and relentless pain in the schmoopsquizz for their _entire_ careers as Almighty Tallest. The sight of you all marked up and _enthusiastically_ making out with the little irken is enough to shock them and make them go brain-dead for a solid minute. Honestly, they hadn't expected to find out that you were _actually_ mated to Zim by catching the both of you... _sucking_ each other's faces! And that bite mark-- that _god damn bite mark_ on your neck should _NOT_ be there! You weren't supposed to pick _Zim,_ you were supposed to pick _them!_ They had a life planned out for the three of you to enjoy together! They had plans for the future! For themselves, for the Irken Empire!

_They had plans for you._

Once the shock has given way to the rage bubbling up inside of their squeedlyspooches, Red is display his anger by _loudly_ yelling "What the FUCK?" to get your and Zim's attention-- and it _definitely_ gets your attention. In fact, it frightens the both of you enough to the point where you both immediately spin around and move to protect each other without any hesitation whatsoever. Your minds are too hazy with desire to immediately recognize what the possibly threat is, but you're level-headed enough to realize that there _is_ one in the first place. The both of you blink and flutter your eyelids a few times-- It takes a minute for the cloud of lust to lift from your mind and for your vision to clear, but the both of you immediately begin to internally panic the very moment it does.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/187285942@N03/87py89)

Red and Purple look _pissed._ Not even just a little, they look like they are just _barely_ restraining their anger and only for the sake of public decency. Their furrowed brows, pursed lips, and wide, glaring eyes all send a shiver of unease down your spine, making you nervously swallow down a glob of saliva while a strong sense of dread threatens to overwhelm you. You have no doubt that if this crowd were not here, if you did not currently hold a higher public approval rating than they did, if you were not in good standing with the Control Brains, Red and Purple would not hesitate to rip you away from Zim and then physically tear into him. Red and Purple are nothing if not territorial of what they believe is rightfully theirs, and you know they have had their eyes set on making you their mate since your mother passed away. Yes, you're well aware of what sick, nasty, and depraved little ideas they have in mind for you, and you have no desire to be involved! _NONE!_

Red and Purple take _one- hostile- single- step- forward_ towards both you and Zim. Their aggressive body language causes you to immediately panic for the safety of your mate, and you attempt to step in front of him to physically shield him from whatever twisted idea for revenge they might have in mind. At least; you _try_ to step in front of your mate to protect him, but it appears he has deemed your ensured safety to be more valuable than his own, and is intent on protecting _you_ instead. The very moment you try to shield Zim, he ends up practically shoving you behind him before then _throwing_ himself in the way to effectively block the Almighty Tallest's path towards you-- _and he does this without any hesitation what so ever._ He cautiously balances himself on two of the legs, raising the other two in the air with the intent of using them as weapons to fend off Red and Purple in the worst case scenario.

Red's eyes bounce back and forth between you and Zim a few times before he irritably shrugs his shoulders, while holding his hands up in disbelief as he lets out an angry snarl; _"Zim,_ what the hell do you think you're doing? _Did I just see you do what I think you just did?!"_

"Stay behind me." Zim softly murmurs under his breath to you as he pointedly ignores Red's snarly statement, while spreading his arms as wide as they can go in order to shield you from the very political idols he worships. After swallowing thickly, you shuffle closer to your mate and place your hands on Zim's hips so that he knows where you're located at all times. Your expression hardens into something akin to thinly veiled hatred as you bury your face into the crook of Zim's neck. It is your hope that by covering his claiming mark with your face, it will lessen the chances of one of the Tallests reaching over and attempting to forcibly remove Zim's mark by scratching or clawing. Zim doesn't even bat an eyelid at your movements, he's completely focused on Red and Purple in front of him.

Red squints his eyes at Zim's protective stance and lets out a soft growl of disapproval before angrily hissing out an order; _"Lower your PAK legs, soldier."_

Zim stands his ground, staring back at Red in a defiant manner. He doesn't move, he doesn't twitch, he doesn't even _blink._ He just stares.

Red arches an eyebrow and re-emphasizes his earlier command by speaking louder; "I said LOWER YOUR PAK LEGS, _SOLDIER!"_

Nope. Not happening, _asshole!_

When Red realizes that Zim isn't going to willingly move out of his way, he scoffs and rolls his eyes in annoyance before turning his attention to you. Your fingers nervously flex against Zim's hips under the tense glare in Red's eye as he attempts to smile _pleasantly_ in your direction, before angling his head to the side and wiggling his finger at you for you to come closer. However you refuse to do as he asks, and vigorously shake your head back and forth defiantly. His eyelids drop down halfway as his 'pleasant smile' twinges ever so slightly. He begins to gesture with a little more force now, angrily furrowing his brows together as he points at you, and then down to the floor by his side. Your expression becomes a bit more irate at his insistence, so you shake your head once more but this time pair it with a strong verbal decline of _"Fuck no."_

Red outright sneers at you while mumbling something under his breath before turning to Purple, who has been angrily huffing and puffing from behind his co-ruler the entire time. Red raises a single, slender finger into the air and makes a spinning motion with it. You're not sure what it means at first, but you quickly figure it out when Purple wordlessly nods his head and begins to stalk circles around you and Zim. He always makes sure he is right across from Red, who has begun to slowly pace back and forth in front of you as well. The predatory movement makes both you and your mate nervous, but it makes Zim _especially_ nervous. He can't protect you from the back as well as the front-- he'd need to be in two places at once, and that's just not possible. Luckily, you _think_ you might have a solution.

"I've got your back." You mumble against the thin membrane that covers Zim's internal ear, while you bring out all six of your giant, pointy slick metal PAK legs. The black metal and blue joints shine in the light as you slowly bring them out of your PAK, before positioning them in a _defensive-stabby-spiky-turtle-shell_ kind of way. Once they're in position, you focus your attention on trying to locate Purple by straining your ears to hear his footsteps and your antennae to pick up the vibrations of his feet beating against the metal floor.

Zim just barely nods his head at your statement before huffing out a soft complaint of; _"_ I don't like this. _I don't want to hate them, but I don't want them to take you away._"

"I'm not going anywhere." You reply to your mate as you zero in on Purple's position. "You keep your eyes on Red, I'll tell you if Purple makes any stupid movements."

Red's eyes take in the stance you and Zim have taken on together, and he deeply frowns at the sight of it out of annoyance. You're armed to the teeth-- he knows that for a fact because when he and Purple used to make you train with them back in the days when you still lived on the massive, you somehow managed to be able to hide all these weapons in whatever skimpy outfit you wore for the day. It drove he and Purple crazy, but-- that was part of the attraction, now wasn't it? That's why they chased you the way they did. To Red and Purple, you're absolutely **_irresistible._** You're everything they want in a mate; intelligent, devoted to the Empire, tall, and _utterly gorgeous._ You're unique looking to them, one might even say you're 'exotic'. You have the sharp, angular commonly featured on the front of popular irken magazines, and you manage to be unique and stand above the crowd thanks to your _green-but-also-not-actually-green-you're-just-tinted-green_ skin tone, those pretty blue eyes you inherited from your mother, and that _curvaceous body_ that they just wanted to get their claws on.

You didn't look like most irkens, but you were still considered an irken. Not only that, but you had the DNA of the late Almighty Tallest Miyuki flowing through your veins. You were a beautiful, deadly package all wrapped up into one woman, and they wanted you _bad._ You see, Red and Purple planned to... well... _breed you._ They thought you were such a perfect, idealistic mate that any and all smeets you had with _them_ would turn out to be the best soldiers and invaders the empire as ever seen. They'd get babies, and their lineage would be secured. They fully intended to treat you with the respect you deserved, make no mistake! You'd be doted on like a queen, lavished with gifts, worshiped at your feet-- everything a woman could want, _right?_

...Which is why they had been so confused when you declined their request to be your mates. You said some nonsense about 'not wanting to be breeding fodder'-- they're not sure, they weren't really listening.

Red shakes his head while lightly scoffing in disbelief as he pleading extends his hands out to you and Zim, while trying to maintain what he _hopes_ is a pleasant, non-threatening smile. As he holds his arms out, he chuckles under his breath before speaking directly to you; "Fae-- Fae, what are you doing sweetheart?"

"What does it LOOK like I'm doing, _Red?!_ I'm protecting my mate from **sicko #1** and **sicko #2**! Fuck off!" You hiss before protectively tugging Zim closer to you, who giggles all dopey like to himself as his heart flutters from your _loud_ declaration. Red frowns a little like he's hurt by your statement before trying to reach out to you with one hand, while the other dismissively shakes back and forth as if he's declining, or just plain ol' refuses to believe something-- which won't work here. Zim is your mate, he can't just _not_ accept that and/or acknowledge it. _That's ridiculous!_

Red holds his hand in an upright position with his palm facing outward, as he shakes his head back and forth a little before saying; "Okay, let's just calm down. I'm sure this is just some big misunderstanding. Why don't we just... _talk this through?_ You can come with Purple and I to the pilot room. We can have some snacks, some drinks, and talk this over--"

"Misunderstanding? I'm sorry, wha-- _Misunderstanding?!_ What is there to be misunderstood?! He's my MATE, and I'm _PROTECTING_ _HIM_ because you are _TOO_ _FUCKING_ _CLOSE,_ and _ACTING_ _TOO __FUCKING_ _AGGRESSIVE_." You emphasize in a slow, exaggerated speaking pattern so that there isn't any room for doubt that either Red or Purple will be able to twist and use to their advantage. You're about to comment on the snacks and drinks part of Red's statement when you hear Purple's footsteps tapping against the floor, as he tries to sneak up behind you for whatever reason. So you quickly glance over your shoulder and threateningly thrust the spiked edges of your PAK legs in his direction before venomously hissing in his direction.

"BACK OFF PUSSY BOY, before I SHOVE one of these up your ass! I don't know what kind of shit you're trying to pull, but I don't like it!" You snarl angrily with your face screwed up into a hateful expression, watching closely as Purple hisses back at you while slowly backing off, flattening his antennae against his skull before turning to glare at Red.

"This wouldn't of happened if you hadn't sent her to him!" Purple says as he takes a few steps away from where you and Zim are situated in the middle of the crowd. "This wouldn't of happened had you listened to ME!"

"Purp', this is _not_ the time to talk about this." Red says in a warning tone, but Purple completely disregards the warning. "We are in _public._ "

"No, it's the _perfect_ time to talk about this." Purple sneers, before spewing more angry words at his co-ruler. "You should have listened to my plan! To MY idea! It would have worked!"

" **YOUR IDEA WAS SHIT** , **AND WOULD HAVE GOTTEN US NO WHERE**!" Red roars while taking a couple steps forward to Purple when he loses his cool. Zim however, thinks Red has started to drift _a little too close_ for his own comfort, and makes a split-second decision to switch out one of the PAK legs for a laser cannon-- just in case. When Red keeps going and crosses the invisible boundary that Zim has drawn in his mind, he immediately aims the fully charged cannon right at Red and pushes it up against his chest as a warning to back off. The feeling of a warm laser cannon against his chest is enough to make Red _immediately_ rush to take a few frantic steps backward, holding his hands high up in the air in surrender.

Red and Zim lock eyes with one another and hold each other's steady stares for a few _super_ tense minutes. Eventually though, Red decides to drop his arms down to his sides with an annoyed sigh and fully expects Zim to lower his weapon as well now that he's backed off. The soldier has been (mostly) obedient to he and Purple for most of his career, so it comes across as a _huge_ surprise to Red when Zim _doesn't_ lower his weapon and instead chooses to keep the laser locked onto him instead. Red arches his eyebrow at the soldier's uncharacteristic behavior, before narrowing his eyes suspiciously at him. It's no secret to either he or Purple that Zim is pretty much _obsessed_ over them and will eagerly obey anything they tell him to say or do, so it's quite shocking that Zim would openly aim a fully loaded weapon at either of them. The fact that Zim isn't doing _exactly_ what Red wants him to do just pisses him off.

"I don't want to do this, My Tallest." Zim says in a respectful tone. "I don't _want_ to, but I will if I _have_ to."

"You dare aim a weapon at your Tallest? Your leader, your ruler, your _commander?!"_ Red hisses with an irritable-looking sneer. "You should be trialed and put to DEATH for this!"

" **Law 395, Section VI:** A non-aggressive irken has the right to use force if he or she feels it is necessary to protect them _and_ their mate from unlawful force." You reply without any hesitation, earning a hateful glare from Red as a result of your statement. You're unphased, and you just glare right back at him as you firmly reply; "...Zim could've cut you down right where you stand and he would've legally been in the right, as he has the right to protect the both of us as he sees fit. _You will not bring him to trial. You will not put him to death._ "

"Why do you care?" Purple interjects with a nasty growl from behind you as he angrily begins pacing around again. "He's the reason your mother is dead."

Your eyes worriedly flick down to Zim as he visibly falters in front of you at the painful reminder of his past, but you try to help soothe him by flexing your fingers against his hips and rubbing your thumbs against the fabric of his loose, ribbed tunic. Your eyes move to the side as you try and fail to get an eye on Purple before sternly replying; "Neither of you have any room to speak about my mother. At least Zim has tried to atone for her death by committing himself to the empire, while neither of you nor Red have made _any_ attempt to pay tribute to my mother's memory."

Your _snappy_ reply causes the surrounding crowd to murmur quietly to one another in agreement with your statement, as they realize that the Almighty Tallest had _not_ done anything in your mother's memory after all. Many of the citizens begin to openly glare at the Almighty Tallest, who cringe under the unwanted attention before lashing out back at you;

"Shut your mouth, brat! Your mother _loved_ us, she--" Red snaps, only to be interrupted with a bitter hiss coming from your lips.

"LOVED YOU!? My mother _resented_ you, she _hated_ the way you and Purple followed her around all the time! She thought it was the worst fuckin' thing ever, because you two would show up and try to talk to her while she was in her office trying to record private mission logs for the Control Brain's to upload into their database. You wouldn't leave her alone, you'd _never_ leave her alone! I have _copies_ of those recordings, I have _proof_ of how much you fucking _harassed_ her!" You spit venomously, nearly foaming at the mouth in a fit of anger. "She'd be trying to help further the glory of the Empire and would tell you two to _get out_ of her office, and all _you_ two could talk about was how fuckin _pretty_ you thought she was! Don't believe me?! Don't think I'll whip the recordings out right now?! _TRY ME, BITCH!"_

You're so caught up in your own blind rage that you don't hear a member of the crowd cry out for you to 'WATCH OUT!' until it's far too late. All within the span of a couple milliseconds, your PAK legs are roughly shoved to the side by a giant set of slender hands and you are lifted up off your feet and into the air. You let out an angry howl of rage as you begin to kick and scream, violently flailing around with everything you've got as you shout your mate's name at the top of your lungs.

Zim spins around the moment he feels your body being ripped away from him and lets out a _foul_ hiss full of rage at the sight of Purple holding you up by your arms, dangling you in the air like you're some sort of fussy, disobedient child that deserves to be punished. During the struggle, you manage to rip one of your arms out of Purple's grasp and promptly drive your elbow square into one of his eye sockets. He cries out in pain and drops you to the floor but he unfortunately recovers in record time, and manages to catch you as you're trying to hop up onto your feet and scramble away. Zim watches with wide, horrified eyes as Purple roughly grabs one of your sensitive antennae and forcefully yanks on it to pull you closer, causing you to cry out in agony and reach your hands up to try and tug his hands off of you. Purple then makes you tilt your head to the side by cruelly tugging and pulling on your antennae, thus exposing your claiming bite directly to him. He lifts his eyes to meet Zim's frightened expression, and grins wickedly before baring his teeth and attempting to lower his mouth towards Zim's mark to bite _over_ it.

You outright panic when you feel Purple's breath on your neck, and start screaming bloody murder at the top of your lungs. You quickly abandon your attempts to make him let go of your antennae and instead try to press your hands against Purple's face when you realize he's trying to _forcibly_ mark you. Tears fill your eyes as you try with all your might to push him away, to keep him away from your scent glands, to stop him from biting over Zim's claiming mark. You try to reach your PAK legs around to try to use them to get him off of you, but it's no use. Sobbing and quickly devolving into a state of pure fear, you call out Zim's name and start _begging_ him to help you while violently kicking your feet around as hard as you can.

 _Zim has seen enough._ He skips right past 'angry' and goes straight to 'bloodthirsty', narrowing his eyes and baring his teeth is a ferocious sneer as he rushes to your aid. As soon as he is within range, he drops to the floor and sweeps one of his PAK legs underneath Purple's feet and sends the both of you clattering to the floor. Zim pops back up onto his PAK legs and catches you before you hit the floor. You look up into his eyes to thank him profusely, but you end up submissively flattening your antennae at the sight of swirling fire and rage within his magenta orbs. He wastes no time before angrily snarling "UP!" at you. You don't hesitate-- your PAK legs all come slamming down onto the floor with a heavy "CLACK!" that frightens the crowd and causes them all to back up in a panic. Your heart beats so fast that you're worried it's going to burst out of your chest when Zim adjusts his grip on you before tossing you up into the air to safety.

Your sturdy PAK legs hold you high up in the air, far away from Red and Purple. You curl yourself up into a fetal position, placing your hand on your mark as you begin to quietly sob to yourself out of relief. Meanwhile, Zim has completely shifted over into a feral state and is practically foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog. He tears across the room over to where Purple is currently trying to peel himself off of the floor, and Purple _barely_ has any time to get off the floor and get into a defensive position before Zim starts attacking him with everything he's got.

Red and Purple have made the mistake of choosing forgo wearing their armor today, and the formal robes they're wearing do very little to provide any protection from Zim's accurate and lightning-quick strikes. Many typically disregard your mate in a fight label him as a non-threat, but they forget how agile Zim's smaller size makes him. They _also_ forget that Zim was trained by the very best in the irken armada. He might be chaotic in nature and have a short attention span, but he's a _damn_ good fighter and could be downright _deadly_ when he's focused and has a set goal in mind-- and judging by the way he's continuously using his PAK legs to beat and smack the shit out of Purple, one could say he's definitely 'focused'.

Purple attempts to shield himself by bracing his forearms on either side of his head, hoping that his forearms will be able to take the brunt of the damage Zim is inflicting on him with his heavy PAK legs-- but Zim's PAK legs are sturdy, and just end up beating and bruising his slender forearms. This pisses Purple _way-the-fuck-off._ He's all teeth, all snarls, and all hisses, and begins starting to fight back. He scratches, he swings, he claws, and while your mate is able to dodge the majority of Purple's attacks, there are a few times where Purple manages to get a couple licks in.

"Annoying little _pest!"_ snarls Purple as he tries and fails to drag his claws across Zim's face. "You should've just _died!_ You should've stayed on that planet and ROTTED AWAY like you were supposed to! Had you done as you were told, I could've been having _smeets_ by now!"

Zim visibly falters out of shock from Purple's bold statement. Unfortunately this gives Purple an opening, allowing him to punch Zim right across the face. Zim ends up crashing to the floor, where he lands on his side with a harsh grunt. You squeal and begin to lower yourself to help get him back on his feet, but Zim points and wags his finger at you the moment he hears your PAK legs begin to shift. You whine in protest, but stay in your place as told. Eventually he recovers and hops back up onto his PAK legs, dusts off his uniform, and then lifts his head to glare at Purple. _"Excuse me-- what!?"_

"They wanted me to help secure their lineage!" You shout from high above Zim, who tilts his head back to look up at you through narrowed eyes as he places his hands on his hips. "They tried to convince me after my mother died that it would bring greater glory to the empire. They said in return for giving them babies, I'd be treated like a queen. Like-- like my body and smeets were somehow a fair trade off for being treated with a little bit of respect."

"You would've been treated with _more_ than just respect! Surely, between the two of us you would have been _happy!?"_ Purple whines, frowning when you _immediately_ gag at what he's implying.

"You are DISGUSTING!" You shout angrily. "Did you two ever think maybe I don't feel that way for either of you?! That maybe, just maybe, you don't meet _my_ standards?!"

"AND HE DOES????" Red finally interjects, having been worriedly and frantically pacing nearly this entire time. "YOU PICKED THIS SCRAWNY LITTLE-- _DEFECTIVE_ OVER US???!"

Something inside of Zim just... _snaps_ after being called a 'defective' for the 40 millionth time in his life. You can see it-- you can see something crack beneath the surface as he hangs his head and begins to visibly tremble, and you honestly start to worry that Zim is going to have a mental breakdown-- at least you _were_ worried, until he _moves._ You can hardly believe your eyes at the amount of speed that Zim moves with-- it's like you just fuckin' _blinked_ and he was suddenly in front of Purple, viciously using his PAK legs to beat him down to the floor until he's in a bloody and bruised stupor. Purple drops to the ground with a thud and a shaky groan, and is so out of his own mind that he doesn't very much when Zim carefully grabs a hold of the very hand he used to pull on your antennae before. You watch with wide, confused eyes as Zim wraps his skinny little fingers around the Almighty Tallest's wrist... and promptly _breaks_ it, violently twisting his wrist around at a harsh angle that forces several of the delicate little bones to break, pop, and snap.

The effect it has on Purple is _immediate._ Without any hesitation, Purple begins screaming and tries smacking Zim's hands away from his wrist in order to free it from his grasp. Zim doesn't put up much of a fight, because he knows Purple is no longer a threat. He'll be much too absorbed in trying to make sure his wrist is okay and that he can still pick up and hold fucking donuts before he'll even _think_ about throwing himself at Zim again. Now all that's left is to take Red's ass down.

_Speaking of which..._

Zim's eyes widen in surprise when he hears what sounds like the familiar whirring of a PAK weapon being charged up, and he whips his head around 180° only to outright hiss like a pissed-off feline at the sight of Red aiming two PAK laser cannons right at him. Zim manages to dodge at the last second and avoid getting disintegrated by jumping to one of your six PAK legs and clinging to it for protection. Zim knows Red isn't stupid-- his whole goal is to keep you alive and safe so that he and Purple could snatch you up and claim you as their own. Firing a laser at one of your PAK legs would be a surefire way to make you drop down from the ceiling and probably crash to the floor and break your neck, and Zim is _damn_ certain that Red isn't foolish enough to risk your safety just to shoot at Zim. _So he snarls and waits. He waits for Zim to move._

Zim's eyes whizz around the room as he tries to formulate a plan. He has to get close to Red so he attack. Then he notices your _sturdy_ PAK legs...

"MOVE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Red snarls irritably as he impatiently shuffles his weight from foot to foot.

Zim's eyes flick over to one of your PAK legs and then back to Red, who narrows his eyes in a threatening manner as he picks up on what Zim is thinking about doing. He shakes his head and opens his mouth to order Zim _not_ to do what he thinks he's about to do, but it's too late. Zim has already made up his mind and curls his lips into a wide, wicked and terrifying grin, before leaping off of one PAK leg to another. Red curses under his breath and tries to use the cannon to fire at Zim as he passed from one leg to the another, but Zim is too fast and Red just ends up nearly hitting Purple instead. Purple sees the laser coming his way and screams before throwing himself to the side to avoid it, crying out when he lands on his fucked up wrist as a result of the split-second decision to save his own life.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FIRING, NUMB NUT! You almost hit ME!" Purple squeals, before shrieking like a little girl and ducking as he attempts to avoid getting hit by another laser beam. Red pointedly ignores the screams of his co-ruler and continues to try and hit Zim, who is now rapidly bouncing from PAK leg to PAK leg. You're watching the entire fight take place high up in the sky where you'd normally feel safe and secure, but currently don't due to the lasers being fired all over the place. You feel for the crowd who are so stunned at what's happening before their eyes. You imagine they must feel a lot like Zim does-- angry, betrayed, and disgusted with the Almighty Tallest's true colors.

All Zim ever wanted was to make them happy. To serve the empire, and get a little recognition for his efforts-- that was his goal. Sure, his methods are more than a little out there and typically have... _disastrous_ results, but if anyone had actually taken the time to help guide him like they were _supposed_ to, you're sure Zim would've turned out to be a completely different person. He's nothing if not willing to serve. You know that, it's why you came down to Earth. It's part of the reason you fell for him-- he's had such a shitty life and yet he still tried to serve the very people who continue to spit in his face. Why? Because he admires them. He wants their respect. And now, Zim is being forced to face them head on in a fight to protect you from the very people he swore an oath to serve. The citizens of Irk must feel so torn, after watching the Almighty Tallest bicker and fight like little children all because a woman told them _"No."_

_This is who the Empire is being led by?_

The Empire used to be so great. It used to be so much more than what it is today-- what it has become. Back when your mother was in power, the whole purpose for the Irken Armada was to take over planets and turn them into new potential homes for irken citizens to live, because Planet Irk was growing _way_ too populated with the _hundred_ of hatcheries that produced _thousands_ of mature smeets ever 4 seconds. Considering the average irk has a lifespan of 800-1000 years, it's safe to say Planet Irk was _really_ crowded. But when she died and Red and Purple took over, they started turning planets into parking lots and foot courts, because it was easier and cheaper to build those rather than an entire city. If people had a vehicle-- great! Live out of your car on one of the _thousands_ of planets we have taken over!

...But no one really wants to do that, so what do they do in order to achieve a better life for them and their families? They are forced to apply to the Irken Armada, the only place that you're guaranteed to find a job because they'll pretty much accept anyone to be used as cannon fodder. _That's_ the difference between Miyuki and Red and Purple. _That's_ why you hate them so much. _That's_ why you want them out of the way, and out of power. They're horrible leaders, and they'll tear down the entire Irken Race if it means they still get to live lavishly. You hate it-- you hate that this is what the "Irken Empire" has been reduced to.

Your people deserve better. Your mother's _legacy_ deserves better.

You are forcibly drawn out of your thoughts by a loud, frustrated roar of anger coming from what _sounds_ like Red. Looking back down at the ground below reveals that his Laser Cannon has apparently run out of juice-- something you suspect that Zim was probably trying to do on purpose so he can get close enough without the risk of getting fried. Now that there is an opening. Zim doesn't hesitate to grab one of your PAK legs and start rapidly spinning around on it like a stripper, with the intent on gaining enough momentum to launch himself at Red and drive his boot into his temple. Red is so busy trying to fuss with his Laser Cannon that he doesn't notice Zim flying through the air until the last second. He has just enough time to yell and try to lift his arms up to shield himself as he twists his head to the side, but it's no use-- Zim's foot has already locked onto it's target and is promptly driven into Red's temple with enough force to give him a _very_ nasty concussion.

As Red slumps to the floor with a groan, Zim uses his PAK legs to push himself off of the Almighty Tallest and land right smack-dab underneath where you're suspended in mid air. You're so stunned and in shock after everything that just went down that it takes you a solid couple of minutes before your brain to _finally_ start working again, allowing you to drop down from the ceiling like you've been wanting to do for the past 10-15 minutes. You quickly make your way over to Zim, whose in the process of absentmindedly picking his tunic free of dirt particles and lint. He's largely unaware of your presence, until you shock him by grabbing a hold of his arm and using it to spin him around and yank him close to you.

 _"Whoa!"_ He squeals in surprise, only to be muffled shortly there after due to your skintight embrace. You openly nuzzle his cheek and rapidly tap your antennae all over his head, while worriedly trilling and clicking your tongue at your mate. Zim is sort of grumpy after being yanked around and manhandled, so he kinda softly trills back in a cranky manner-- but still, it's enough to make you let out a huge sigh of relief and just rock him in your arms while holding him close. Eventually you raise your hands to cup his cheeks and tilt his head back at an angle, so that you can pepper delicate little kisses all over his face. The affection is unexpected on Zim's behalf, but readily accepted. He seems to quite enjoy it, judging by the way his eyes flutter shut and he lets out a dopey little giggle before _loudly_ declaring; "Yes, YEESSSSS, LAVISH ME WITH AFFECTION!"

With a happy little giggle, you continue to do just that and leave a seemingly endless trail of kisses all across his face. You softly murmur whispered words of thanks and praise in-between smooches, which in turn make your mate giggle and purr in a nearly wanton manner. Eventually you lead the trail down to his claiming mark, causing Zim to become visibly excited the very moment he feels your hot breath against his neck. You prolong his torture a little by teasingly dragging your lips across his mark with a feather-light pressure that makes him whine and stomp impatiently, but you quickly soothe him and give him what he wants by pressing your lips up against the mark and carefully sliding your tongue across it. A satisfied purr leaves him, and you press a gentle kiss to his cheek before lifting your head and calling out ' **SECURITY**!'

The crowd around you begins to look around for any oncoming security guards so that they can make way for them, but... there isn't anyone coming. Suddenly it feels like the ceiling, the walls and the floors all begin to shake. There is a shrilly, high-pitched creaking of metal that makes your spine cringe, and you instinctively hug Zim closer to your chest in an attempt to make sure he's safe-- and though he does seems to be a little annoyed from being smothered, he accepts your embrace with no protest. Everyone is looking all around and are trying to find a reason for the strange noises, only to go still when there is a series of loud bangs that come from above.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/187285942@N03/G31NX3)

After the series of loud bangs, you throw your head back and widen your eyes at the sight of 4 or 5 giant Control Brains that seem to have temporarily detached themselves from the ship's mainframe in order to come to your rescue. Giant metallic legs come slamming down onto the floor, causing the surrounding crowd to scatter and attempt to get out of the way to avoid getting crushed. You and Zim stare at them in awe before realizing that these particular Control Brains are the _executioner_ Control Brains-- these guys are the big ass motherfuckers that deactivate the more unruly defective irkens who have repeatedly broken laws and have thus lost the privilege to be deactivated by typical means. They're are the ones that are specialized to... _physically_ deactivate someone, if you catch the drift. It's a very slow, very painful process. Very messy, too. _Very_ messy. Deactivation is a painful process as it is, but it's no where near as painful as what these guys can do.

You tilt your head back and stare up at the Control Brains with wide-eyes. You hadn't expected them to come running to your rescue-- honestly, when you screamed 'security', you had ACTUALLY expected security irkens to come running. You appreciated it, but the thought of Control Brains being present actually made you _really_ nervous...

Red and Purple eventually wake back up, look up, and swallow thickly when they notice that there are a hundred glowing red eyes staring back at them. Zim doesn't look like he's feeling too cozy either-- After all, the last time he saw a Control Brain was probably during his trial. You don't blame him for being nervous; they have a lot of power. A _lot._ There's also the matter of their voices. As if their form wasn't terrifying enough, they have this deep gravelly voice that makes your skin crawl. A friend of yours said their voice "sounds like they've been chugging straight testosterone", which made you laugh at the time, but... it's entirely accurate. Their voices are _very_ deep.

The Control Brains grumble to one another, mumbling orders and commands before they look down and directly address _you:_ "Lady Fae. We heard you scream. What seems to be the matter?"

Zim trembles at the deep, rumbly sound of their voices and shuffles closer to you before quietly and fearfully hissing to you; _"Keep them away from me!"  
_

One of your hands comes up to carefully cradle the back of Zim's head, as you protectively hold him close to your chest. Maybe you're smothering him, maybe it's those protective instincts that seem to come up whenever Zim is upset-- you're not sure. All you know is that your entire body is screaming 'Protect, Protect, Protect', so you plan on doing just that. Besides, it's not like you blame Zim for being frightened. The last time he saw a Control Brain in person, it tried to fucking deactivate him. Zim had been very nearly handed off to _these_ guys after the other Control Brains failed to deactivate him, but he was spared when he offered his service on the front lines as a trade-off. It's the only reason he's alive and in your arms, to be honest.

You subtly take a deep breath to help calm your nerves as you force your face to take on a vacant expression, before slowing raising a hand to point to Red and Purple, who have managed to sneakily crawl closer to one another but have yet to actually stand up. "They tried to intimidate Zim into giving me up so they could claim me as their mate, even though I have refused them several times before." You explain firmly before whipping your hand around to point directly at Purple while hissing out; "And HE tugged on my antennae and tried to forcibly mark me!"

Red and Purple nearly shit themselves with how fast _all_ of the Control Brains spin around to stare at them. Then they begin to move, and you immediately cringe. The rapid _clickity-clickity-clackity-click_ of their giant spider-like metal legs send violent shivers of fear up your spine, as they move closer towards the Tallest to keep them from possibly fleeing. Nightmares of the Control Brains from your childhood flash across your mind's eye, causing you to whimper and hug Zim even closer to your chest. He frowns and raises a hand to lovingly caress your cheek, while also trying to gently guide your head and turn it so you end up looking _him_ in the eye, and _not_ the Control Brains.

You don't have to tell him why you whimpered. The Control Brains are... well... you want them on your side. Everyone with a mind of their own is terrified of them, simply because of the raw power they hold. You respected the Control Brains a great deal-- but there was a _reason_ no one fucked with them. They know pretty much everything about pretty much everything. If there was information they wanted, they knew where to find it and how to extract it-- _by conversation, or by force._ They also had a plethora of weapons that could completely fuck your life up if you weren't careful; wire tentacles, laser weapons, giant spiky fuckin' metal feet, as well as a wide selection of torture devices that they use on their... _'_ _clients'._

The Control Brains didn't just run the empire, they ARE the Empire.

Zim silently stares into your eyes for a few minutes, perfectly content with rubbing little circles into your skin with the soft pad of his thumb. His other hand comes up to cup your chin and steady your face so he can press a gentle kiss of reassurance to your lips. You hum appreciatively, and let out a relaxed sigh when he rests his forehead against yours. Zim quietly stares at you for a few minutes before drawing in a deep breath to remind you of something rather simple; _"They do not control you."_

"They who?" You reply with a humorless huff. 

"Anyone. Everyone." Zim says with a shrug of his shoulders before curling his lips into a playful smirk. "Only person you take orders from is _me_."

You can't help but snicker and snort before rolling your eyes and _dramatically_ sigh out; _"Yes,_ _my Tallest."_

 _"MY TALLEST?!"_ screeches out Purple at the top of his lungs in disgust. "Did you just call him your TALLEST?! That's disgusting, only a TRUE Almighty Tallest should be called that!"

You lift your head and angrily narrow your eyes at Purple, before releasing Zim and slowly rising up to your feet. You take a single threatening step forward, causing both Red and Purple to slide and scramble themselves across the floor to get away from you. One of the Control Brains slams their foot down onto the floor behind them, effectively keeping them from getting away and forcing them to listen to you as you hiss; "I don't think it's any of your damn business to tell me who I should and should not call 'My Tallest', when neither of you even _deserve_ the title yourselves."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/187285942@N03/rF87d6)

Red rolls his eyes at your statement, but chooses not to comment and instead raises himself back up onto his feet so he can help pull his co-ruler up onto his own feet. As he's reaching a hand down for Purple to grab however, something small slips out of his uniform and falls to the ground. It clatters and clacks against the floor and judging by the sound of it as it rolls across the ground, you'd have to guess it's made of glass. You narrow your eyes to try and force them to focus enough so you can figure out what it is and when your vision starts to clear, you become upset.

It's a pendant, and you're hoping that it's _not _the one you're thinking of.

Red turns his head to see what he dropped, and panics when he spots the glass pendant rolling across the floor right to where you're standing. He tries to dive for it, but you're much quicker on your feet than he could ever _hope_ to be. Before he can even bend at the waist, you've already snatched it up off the floor and are glaring at him with suspicious eyes while holding the pendant close to your chest in a possessive manner. You wrap the black thread around your fingers and hold the necklace up so you can inspect it closely. Your eyes squint, and your lips slowly part as you grip the large glass pendant in between your fingers, shifting it around in the light. Realization hits you like a ton of bricks and a _painful_ sob leaves your chest. Tears brim at the corners of your eyes, and you hesitantly let go of the pendant so that you can cover your mouth to muffle the heartbroken gasps that wrack your entire body.

With a shaky hand, you hold the necklace high up into the air for everyone to see and let out a broken whimper of; _"This was my mom's."_

Zim doesn't understand the significance of the necklace, but seeing you so upset and so heartbroken gets him riled up all over again. With an animalistic and feral growl, he puffs out his chest and rises up onto his PAK legs like he's ready to go to war. Not only that, but the Control Brains-- _who are well aware of that necklace and the story behind it_ \-- appear to grow agitated at the sound of your tears. Their metal joints creak and groan as they turn and begin to slowly move in on Red and Purple, causing the two to yelp and fearfully cling to one another. However as this is all going down, you notice this sinking feeling in your chest. Where had they gotten this? _How_ had they gotten this? The Control Brains told you that according to your mother's will, she wanted you to inherit this necklace. Unfortunately it had gone missing after her death, and they had been unable to locate it.

How the _fuck_ did they get a hold of this necklace?

With the necklace tightly grasped in your hand, you point at Red and Purple before asking in a low, deadly tone; "Where did you get this?"

They don't answer. They just blink at you like two fucking idiots, with their eyes all wide-eyed and bulgy. This angers you so you ask in a... _slightly_ louder tone.

##  **"TELL THE TRUTH! _WHERE_ _DID YOU GET THIS!?"_**

"Your mother!" Purple spits out nervously, who flinches and whimpers when Red reaches over and smacks him upside the back of his head for speaking.

"Before or after she died?" You ask sternly. Purple flicks his eyes away from you and over to Red, who _also_ refuses to look you in the eye. However, the shameful glint in their eyes as they try to turn their heads away is enough to tell you what they do not have the bravery to say out loud. Your heart clenches and cracks, causing your entire chest to painfully contract which in turn forces all of the air out of your lungs in a forceful wispy breath.

"You... You took it off her corpse, didn't you?" You murmur, just loud enough for the surrounding crowd to hear. "You found her before anyone else did, and you took it... Didn't you?"

When they don't answer and continue to refuse to meet your eyes, you snarl viciously and attempt to rush forward to attack them head on when your emotions reach a fever pitch. However, the Control Brains do not want you to possibly break the law by killing the Almighty Tallest in a fit of rage (no matter how much they might deserve it), so they attempt to stop you by dropping down a thick wire to push you back. However, you try to just climb over the wire, prompting Zim to rush forward up on his PAK legs to help hold you back as you begin to scream and roar. Tears run down your cheeks as a greenish tint flushes your face, due to the blood rushing to the surface beneath your skin. You fight the Control Brain's and Zim's attempts you hold you back by wildly thrashing and kicking around with everything you've got, as sobs and screams tear through your throat while you hurl everything you've got at the ashamed Almighty Tallest before you.

"Did you look her in the eye as you tore it from around her neck?! DID YOU?! Did you just take it and leave her regurgitated, mangled, and half-digested body there to rot?! Was she actually dead?! Could you have saved her?! COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY REVIVED HER?! Or did you RUN like cowards with your new prize, taking the only tangible thing a little girl would've had left of her mother?! The very th-THING that would've brought her COMFORT?!"

Red and Purple hang their heads low as you continue to scream like a banshee, wailing and howling in pain. The surrounding crowd cover their mouths, and many begin to cry at the sight of the usually emotionless royal princess falling apart at the seams. It might just be a necklace to some, but that necklace was the only physical thing you were going to receive from your mother that you could actually use. You couldn't fit her clothes, she was too tall and it wouldn't feel right having having them tailored to fit your size when half of the designs on them would've had to be cut off or removed. Sure, you inherited all of her monies, but... monies can't comfort you. At least you would have been able to find comfort in the necklace that she always wore everywhere, had these two idiots not _stole_ _it!_

"Faerie darling, please try to understand--" Red says in a soft tone as he pleading holds his hands out towards you.

"Don't you _dare_ use my name. Don't you _dare_ call me _'darling'_ like I'm just some cheap bimbo you can call late at night when you're lonely and need a bit of creature comfort! **YOU STOLE FROM MY MOTHER'S DEAD BODY**. I couldn't give less of a _damn_ about your reasons for doing that, _nothing_ could ever make that okay!" You hiss angrily as more and more tears stream down your face, while you manage to break away from the Control Brains and your mate. You don't take more than a few steps forward, but it's enough to frighten the Tallest and cause them to scramble away as you prepare to rush them. You stiffen in place-- however-- when you hear the metallic footsteps of Zim's PAK legs approach you from behind, but you relax a little when you feel his tiny little hand on the lowest part of your back. He doesn't say anything-- you're not really sure he'd even know what to say in this moment. 

After a moment of hesitance, your muscles flex in preparation to move and rush them to attack, but you go very still when you feel Zim's fingers slightly press against your lower back. This movement causes you to frown almost immediately after feeling his slender little fingers grip against your skin. You know his reasoning for touching you in such a way. It's a silent warning for you not to take this too far. It's a gentle pleading for you to come back to him, to let this go so that _you_ don't get in trouble. You know that's what it is, because you know that's what he would ask if only he could find the words, if only it were in his character to say those words aloud. Zim has always been the kind of person to say exactly what is on his mind as _soon_ as the thought pops up into his head, but right now? _He can't spit them out._ It's like he's choking on them, it's like they're caught up in his vocal cords, caught in the back of his throat, _caught between his idols and his mate_. He knows it's a silly thing to ask-- it's almost like he's asking you to give up. Not permanently, just... _for now._

What's even worse, is that you _know_ you really can't do anything about it anyway. You can't take them to trial over this, it's a surefire loss. The Almighty Tallest cannot really be persecuted unless they are _actually seen_ doing something, like how they were seen trying to intimidate you and Zim into giving into their demands. Although you are 100% certain that your mother's necklace was _actually stolen_ by them, they could argue that it came into their possession a number of ways. They could say someone else stole it and that they recently found it, or that it was sold to them and they failed to realize the significance of it. The blame would get put on some unfortunate soul who happens to be short, and then that would be the end of the trial. It's your word versus theirs and although you are in better standing with the Control Brains then they are, they _are_ taller than you and that _does_ unfortunately have a big part in how they'll be treated. 

Height plays a part in just about everything in irken society. It's why if you're shorter than 4 ft, you're pretty much doomed to be treated like scum. If you're shorter than 5 ft, then you're average. Anything _above_ 5 feet is treated like a god, and you _hate_ it. It's why your mother hated this height hierarchy bullshit, it's why YOU hate it. It's ridiculous, because somehow if you're tall then you're automatically _perfect._ Your mother also fed into this belief, unfortunately, by simply existing. She was 8-9 feet tall... _hunched over._ She was a big ass woman, and a great ass leader, which unfortunately just fed into the height hierarchy belief system, even when she tried to say otherwise.

Red and Purple's height and status are the _only_ things protecting them from your claws tearing their throats out. _That..._ and the silent pleading of your mate.

You're trying to fight through the anger in your head and make a decision on what to do, when your thoughts are interrupted and you hear one of the Control Brains ask in their ungodly deep voice; "Lady Fae, do you wish to bring this matter to trial?"

Your eyes snap open and you openly glare at Red and Purple for a moment, narrowing your eyes dangerously thin before letting out a sigh of defeat. Your entire being seems to shrink and you drop your shoulders and begin to gently shake your head. "As much as I do... it would solve nothing. Let it go." You sigh with a dismissive wave of your hand before leaning into the comforting arms of your mate.

 _"Are you sure of that, Lady Fae?"_ asks one of the Control Brains in a very careful tone. "You might be underestimating your status--"

"Have I not been humiliated enough?" You quietly ask in a quiet voice, pausing for a few minutes before slowly turning your head to look up at them. "Have I not been made a fool of by being brought to fever pitch of emotion after the desecration of my mother's body? I'd say so. My mother's memory has already been tainted. I do not want to add to the destruction of her memory by going into a trial that is guaranteed to fail."

"Justice could still be served--" says one of the Control Brains, only to be interrupted by you.

"There is no justice for the dead. If there is, I've never seen it." You mumble before turning your gaze to the Almighty Tallest and outright sneering. "Perhaps it existed before YOU two came into power, but after? Not a chance!"

"Watch your tongue, you wh--" Red snarls angrily, only to get a _deactivation wire_ threateningly pointed in his face by one of the big, burly Control Brains. He squeals and reels himself back, as another one of the Control Brain speaks;

"It is advised to hold _your_ tongue, Almighty Tallest. It has yet to be determined how this affects your standing with the Empire, but my analytics suggest that it will _not_ sit well with the rest of the Empire." It warns in a deathly calm voice, while the others ever so slightly shift closer to surround. Red swallows thickly and spares a glance over at Purple, who appears just as shaken by the threat.

"We will escort you to the infirmary for your injuries. After that, you will be escorted to the judiciary Control Brains, where they will determine how this affects your status. Lady Fae will be informed of the result, since the situation pertains to her. Lady Fae and her mate will not be persecuted for their defensive attack. That will also be taken into consideration when considering your standing with the Control Brains. Please prepare for departure." says another Control Brain. _"Do not resist. Any resistance will be met with force."_

Red and Purple swallow thickly before being led off by the Control Brains. As they are being led off, they both turn their heads to look at you one more time. Unaffected by their guilty-looking expressions, you made a rude gesture at them that involves your fist being metaphorically shoved through a _very teeny tiny hole._ They openly shudder before turning their heads away, likely to converse and argue with one another about what just went down. With another defeated sigh, you slowly turn your head to look at Zim. He's frowning up at you, nervously fiddling with his hands as he tries to figure out what he can do to help you. He has a couple ideas in mind, but... he has to do a little research of them first to see if they are, uh... _feasible._

"I want to go home." You quietly mumble. "We can shop another day. Tomorrow, if you want. But for now, I... I just want to go home."

"I believe that can be arranged." Zim murmurs back. "Let's grab GIR, Life Mate. Let's go home."

* * *

(Background Noise For Scene.)

You feel like you haven't really done much today, and yet you still somehow feel exhausted.

By the time you and the boys got back to the base, it was late into the afternoon. Not only that, but when the three of you surfaced from the underground base and checked around the actual house, you took a peek out the window and noticed how dark the sky was. Grey and black clouds covered the sky, pulsing and swelling to great sizes as they loom lowly over the neighborhood. You had called Zim over to take a peek, and he shuddered at the sight of it before quickly telling you to close the window and help him lock up the rest of the house. Neither of you do well in the rain-- it annoys your sensitive antennae and makes your skin itchy, and it outright burns Zim's skin. As for GIR, he can only sit out there for so long before he starts to show shines of rust. 

After closing up the house and making sure not a single drop of rain would be able to get inside, you and Zim sat down to talk about what happened today.

You vented to him for what felt like hours, and it still felt like you had just barely been able to scratch the surface and properly explain to him why today bothered you so much. Your mother was your best friend, and she kept you close. Some might even say she sheltered you, but you'd reckon that her 'sheltering' saved your life. Besides, you don't even think that's the right terminology to even use. It's not like she stuck you in some little broom closet, tucked away under the stairs. You had a specific section of the ship you were permitted to wander freely, but you were not allowed outside of this section only because you were a... _unique anomaly._ Irkens not aware of your status as a hybrid could've assumed you were an intruder and called security. The news of your existence had to be broken to the public in a very careful manner, and being caught wandering the hallways would _not_ be a good look.

When you weren't attending classes and receiving the top-notice strict education she had you sign up for, you pretty much went wherever she went. Miyuki liked to keep you close, she was rather possessive about you, you'd say. Didn't matter where-- if you were able to follow her, she'd take you. If you weren't permitted by the Control Brains, she'd find a way to get you to follow either by finding a loophole in the rules, or she'd just plain sneak you in. She liked to keep you close, and the _only_ reason you hadn't been on Planet Vort with her the day of her death, is because you had important classes you _had_ to attend. You had been in the middle of a test when the news was broken to you by the Control Brains; your mother's regurgitated and half-digested body was found in a hallway. She was gone.

Your beloved mother, Almighty Tallest Miyuki, was dead.

Miyuki loved you. You two talked about everything. Everything from politics, to boy crushes and girl crushes, to pimples and boils and body image. No topic was left untouched, and she often told you that she felt like you were the one person whom she felt completely content with. It hurt so badly after you were informed of her death, and the only reason you kept everything together was because one of the first lessons she taught you was; 'Together in public, broken in private'. It was a survival mechanism she was taught in her days as an Invader. In the face of danger, you must be brave. You must be stern, you must be strong. But the moment you're alone, the moment you're safe, then and _only_ then can you show weakness. 

You spent so many nights crying yourself to sleep in her bed after a hard day, hugging her sheets close to your chest so you could smell her natural scent. Her scent smelt like cinnamon, just like your own. But there was this sweet note to it on the very tail end of it that made her scent different from yours. Her scent was more like the sweet cinnamon sugar you put on buttered toast for a snack, while yours was so strong and spicy that it smelt like it belonged in a glass of hard liquor that was _guaranteed_ to knock you on your ass for a week.

You still have those sheets... and her dressed. They're all folded away in a box somewhere, down in the base.

Zim said you looked so... _forlorn_ at the discovery of your mother's necklace. You had explained that upon Miyuki's death, you had entirely counted on that necklace being given to you. Little ol' you thought that necklace would be key in your recover, that it would give you enough comfort to get through the really hard days. When it turned up missing, the Control Brains practically tore the ship apart to find it. You had been so sad when they couldn't find it. You had wanted to take it with you when you were sent down to live with Invader Spler. You lived with him during the 1930s, specifically during The Great Depression. It was your first taste of the kind of society set up for failure that your mother taught you in her lessons. _Greed._ Greed, SO much greed! You had to watch your coin purse whenever you went out with Spler to get research supplies, because the citizens in the neighborhood you lived in were liable to try and take it. It disgusted you. The super rich managed, while the little people suffered and were forced to steal or sell themselves on the street just to make enough to feed themselves for a night. Then Spler blew up the base during an experiment and you went back to the massive, where your presence was revealed to the public. The public praised your existence and your height, before accepting you into society as one of their own. 

Life was suffocating without your mother by your side, especially when people who apparently knew her 'so very well' kept popping up out of the woodwork. _People like Red and Purple._ Red and Purple, _the slimy fiends_ , used to tell you it was like staring into her eyes. They always talked about her to you. They acted as if you knew nothing about your mother, as if they knew her better than you did. It always annoyed the hell out of you and there would be times where you'd get so stressed out during a conversation with them, that you'd grasp at your neck for comfort, wishing you could be squeezing a pendant and not your own neck.

But those days are gone.

After you finished venting and crying, you told Zim you wanted to kind of zone out in the bedroom by yourself. Understanding you wanted some time to process things, he dismissed himself and ran off to the basement to do some research on something that has been scratching at the back of his mind. Meanwhile, you've been sitting on the bed with the pendant in your hands for the last 3 or 4. You're not doing anything to it, just admiring it. This necklace, this pendant-- it means so much to you. Though it's purpose for you is much more sentimental than the purpose it had for your mother. It's a projection pendant, and when tapped on several times, it projects a map of space and stars. It also works as a nightlight, because certain galaxies and stars glow. You can select which planet, star, or galaxy you wanted to display-- but the one it most commonly displayed during your mother's time using it was Planet Irk. Home. Her home.

After growing bored from idly staring at the pendant for hours on end, you tap on it several times before scrolling through the miniaturized projection of space. You're seeking out Planet Irk, hoping that by displaying it, it'll bring you some comfort after today. Once you find the planet, you tap on the planet and the projection disappears. Then the image inside the pendant changes to Planet Irk. Your blue eyes flicker up and down as you inspect the glowing orb, watching as the stars flicker and as the rings floating around Planet Irk sparkle and twirl. Then, you swallow thickly before tying the necklace around your neck. After you've clasped it on, you mindlessly run your fingers over the pendant and let out a shaky breath.

"I miss you, Mama.." You whisper softly. "I'll make you proud, I swear."

"I'm sure you already have, Life Mate." quietly says Zim, as he comes trailing in through the bedroom door. You lift your head and twist your neck around so you can look him in the eye. He has this seemingly stoic expression on his face, but your intuition tells you there is much happening beneath the surface. Like a large body of water that's surface has been frozen, but still has life that flows underneath the ice. You watch Zim closely as he comes in and begins to strip himself of his tunic. You pay no attention to this, you instead try to focus on the odd way he's acting. There's a bit of a tremble in his steps, like there's something on his mind that he wants to ask but is terrified to do so.

"There's something on your mind." You state bluntly, never having been one to beat around the bush.

"And there's something on _your_ mind, but we won't get into the semantics, now will we?" He sasses back, before glancing over his shoulder and softening his eyes a little. "...Don't laugh at me for saying this, but I'm worried about you."

You snort softly and shake your head. "I'll be fine. I'm... just a little angry right now."

"I suspect you would be. I'd be angry too if something that was meant to bring me comfort was taken from me. I'd get angry if _you_ were taken from me." Zim says before raising his hands up to his mouth, so he can tug off his gloves with his teeth and toss them into the nearby laundry basket along with his tunic. After he steps out of his boots, he wanders over to where you're seated on the bed and hops up onto it so he can sit beside you. When Zim sits up on the bed, he's only _slightly_ shorter than you. This means he doesn't have to strain his neck as much when he leans up to press an affectionate kiss to your cheek, before wrapping his arm around your shoulders. He stretches his other arm out and wiggles his fingers at you expectantly before saying; "Come. I wish to hold you."

You lean into his chest and allow Zim to wrap his slender arms around you. It probably looks a little funny on the outside looking in, but you don't care. You need affection, you need comfort. You need a distraction, and Zim provides the perfect opportunity for that by holding you and gently swaying you in his arms. For someone who has never been given affection prior to you, he sure knows how to snuggle. Poor thing-- he's probably only imagined how to do it his whole life and is just _now_ finally able to put it into reality. One of his hands comes up so he can entangle his fingers in your hair and lightly stroke the back of your head. Your eyes flutter shut at the feeling, and you let out a gentle sigh before nestling your head deeper into his chest. His sweet scent hits your nose, and you instinctively inhale deeply the moment you catch a whiff of it. It seems his body is attempting to comfort you via some old-fashioned instincts. According to history, Irkens used to calm their mates by covering them with each other's scent. Perhaps, that is what Zim is doing now.

"You smell sweet, like the candy store." You comment in a soft voice.

"I don't think I've ever seen a sweets store so... _barren_ before. Is Mrs. Grots going to be okay? GIR ate... _everything._ " He asks before frowning in a worried fashion.

"She'll be fine. Hey, did you hear any news on the Tallest?" You ask.

"I did receive a call from the Control Brains about them, yes." Zim says with a firm nod, causing you to widen your eyes and sit up a little-- though, Zim just tightens his arms around you to keep you from moving away. His brows furrow together almost like he's irritated as he lets out a whine of; "Nooo, stay!"

"Sorry! I'll stay, I'll stay! Um... What did they have to stay-- I mean, say?" You stutter nervously, anxious to hear what they had to say about the matter.

"They said they've made the decision to oversee any and all decisions made by the Almighty Tallest, effective immediately. This means broadcasts will be monitored, decisions will have to be approved by them... essentially, the Control Brains have taken over and are acting as a filter." Zim explains.

"It still doesn't feel like it's enough. They still get to live a life of comfort." You hiss irritably. "It makes me angry to know that they're sitting pretty where my mother should still be."

Zim's antennae thoughtfully twitch at your words before completely flattening against his skull as he suddenly grows very nervous. You notice this almost immediately but choose not to comment, even when he swallows thickly and lets out a shaky breath before attempting to sound _somewhat_ confident. "Well, perhaps I could-- dis...tract... you???" He says while trailing off towards the end of his statement and turning it into more of a question.

You tilt your head back and look up at him, staring into his bright magenta eyes as they seemingly glow in the dark, dimly lit bedroom. You draw in a quiet breath to softly sigh out; "And how would you go about doing this?"

"Well..." Zim begins, only to pause to swallow down his nerves and take a deep breath before trying to figure out how he's going to... _carefully_ word this but still be blunt and to the point. "...I was researching things for us to try in the bedroom, so that I could distract you from your anger. Distracts help _me_ when I'm angry, so I figured it would be a good shot. The issue was is that I don't know what you usually do when you're angry, as I can't... really recall you ever getting angry enough to the point where you have to cool off or anything. Most of the time when you do get angry, it's usually because of something I did or said and you usually just pin me down until I stop and--"

"Zim." You murmur softly. "What did you want to try?"

"...Have you heard of pegging?" He asks, his voice getting really high-pitched and shrilly.

"Pegging?" You ask for clarification.

_"Yes, the act of inserting a phallus or phallic in nature into a man's--"_

"Zim, I'm familiar as to what pegging is, I just didn't know if I heard you correctly." You reply softly, while shifting your weight around so that you face Zim. "Did I hear you right? You wanted to try pegging?"

"...Yes?" He asks, his voice getting really high-pitched and squeaky again. Your eyes become soft and half-lidded, as you stare into Zim's giant orbs and gently nod your head while letting out a soft hum of acknowledgment.

"Mhm... and where did you get this idea?" You murmur softly.

"...I have a fantasy..." He quietly admits while twiddling his index fingers together, as he glances down in between the two of you so he doesn't have to look you in the eye. He looks back up, however, after you loop your index finger and gently force him to tilt his head back, making him a little nervous as you force him to stare you in the eye as you ask;

_"...What fantasy?"_

Zim swallows thickly as you raise a hand to gently caress his cheek, and his eyelids flutter a few times as you lightly drag your pointed claws across the rounded flesh of his cheekbone. His breathing audibly hitches, causing his chest to stutter and vibrate like someone just pounded a bass drum within his chest cavity. His eyes flutter a few more times while you slowly lift yourself up onto all fours and crawl your way up his body, as he is forced to lean back until he is completely flattened along the mattress. As you straddle his hips, a breath exhale falls from your lips and fans over his face. Meanwhile, his hands come up to rest on your hips as he swallows thickly once more, and tries to gather the courage to explain his fantasy to you.

"I often.. imagine you... _doing things to me..._ when I'm in my own company. One of my fav-favorite fantasies is imagining you taking me fr-from behind." He says with a soft whine, as you purposefully roll your hips against his pelvis to stimulate him. As you continue to roll your hips against his pelvis, his eyes roll into the back of his head before he gently shuts him and begins to softly moan with each steady movement. 

"Uh-huh?" You reply sweetly, in an effort to keep his attention focused on you and in the present. "What else do I do to you in this fantasy of yours?"

"I typically imagine you claiming me when I--... but since I've already been claimed by you, you can't exactly do that." He murmurs quietly out of speculation, but lets out a hiss when you quickly roll your hips over a particularly sensitive spot for him telling you what you possibly can or cannot do. _"Sssss!_ Easy! I'm sensitive there!" He hisses, before letting out a sharp whine when you roughly jerk your hips to silence him.

"I'll decide what is possible and what I can or cannot try. I do as I please, thank you very much. Besides... just because I've already claimed you doesn't mean I can't do it again, or make your body feel like I'm doing it again." You say thoughtfully while letting out a soft grunt, due to the consistent moving of your pelvis. "Our marks are still hypersensitive. All I'd have to do is bite down on it again, and you'd feel the exact same as you did the first time. You'll even get the same rush of endorphins as the first time."

"Really? That's... _exciting._ " Zim says breathlessly in a tone that suggests this is news to him-- which you are not surprised about. He lets out a soft grunt as you grind right up against his crotch before forcefully puffing out; "When do we get started?"

"We can get started immediately.." You begin to speak as you gradually bring your hips to a _grinding_ halt, before then leaning down and bracing yourself over your mate by placing a hand on either side of his head. "...As soon as you pick what strap I'm gonna use on you."

Zim's eyes widen in an apprehensive manner when he realizes he hadn't even _thought_ about that. In his own _greed,_ in his own _lust,_ he hadn't even considered what shape or what size you'd use-- which opens Pandora's box and releases even _more_ questions. What harness would you use to hold the actual strap on? What material would the harness and strap be made out of? Do they have other features other than just penetration? If so, what kinds? What angle and position would be best to receive maximum pleasure? His horny little mind is reeling with ideas and questions when you slowly climb off of him and drop down to the floor, reaching under the bed for something. Zim's antennae twitch curiously at your position on the floor, and he sits up on the bed so he can look over the edge of it and ask you; "What are you searching for?"

"My big ol' box of dicks." You reply bluntly.

"You stored it under my BED?! Not your own?!" He squeals as his cheeks darken to a deep shade of emerald. "When did you come into my bedroom prior to our relationship?! This is a violation of my PRIVACY--"

"The first night I spent here, I came into your room and stored some of my things in here." You reply casually with a careless shrug of your shoulders. "I actually thought this was my room until you came up from and told me otherwise. The box'o'dicks is just one of the things I forgot to grab and move to my room."

"...What _else_ did you store down there?" Zim asks while leaning down to get a closer look, as he squints his eyes and watches you sift through your boxes _and_ his boxes that have been apparently stuffed under the bed.

"Oh, not much." You reply coolly, sticking your ass up in the air as you continue to rummage through the boxes. "I have a box of sex toys, a box of vibrators, cock rings, BDSM equipment... I got the works down here."

"B-D-S-M?" Zim inquires. "I was not aware you had an alphabet box."

"BDSM stands for Bondage and Discipline, Dominance and Submission, and Sadomasochism."

"Wha--.... What the hell is _that?"_ He asks with an absolutely befuddled look on his face.

"It's exactly what the name says. Bondage and discipline is where I do stuff like tie you down or make you follow a set list of rules. Dominance and submission is where I'm in charge and you're my plaything, and Sadomasochism is the giving and receiving of pleasure from acts involving inflicting pain or humiliation. Like... getting tied to a post and getting your ass whipped or paddled." You reply before excitedly squealing like the gremlin you are; _"Oh hey, I found my box!"_

"WHY WOULD SOMEONE WANT TO GET HURT IN THE BEDROOM????" Zim squeals, widening his eyes in disbelief that someone would actually sign up to get whipped or something.

You shrug lazily as you pull the box of strap-ons out from underneath the bed. "I dunno. I personally don't get off on sadomasochism, but you might find _mild_ interest in the humiliation aspect from what I know about you."

"Humiliation is _not_ sexy." Zim says while sassily crossing his arms over his chest as you begin to sift through the box. He blinks his eyes a few times in disbelief before asking; _"...How many dicks do you have in there?!"_

"Um... 30, give or take." You reply without looking. "I'm trying to find the ones I think you'd enjoy best as a first-timer. As far as the humiliation stuff, I meant I think you'd get off on the attention aspect. My eyes on you, as you're doing things to yourself or as _I'm_ doing things to you. That part, specifically."

"30?!?! Holy shnootz, what kind of--" Zim begins with an indignant shriek, only to trail off as he considers the rest of your statement. "You know, actually that might not be that bad as long as you don't make me cry..."

"I'd never make you cry, beloved." You chuckle as you start picking out straps from the box. "I'm not that kind of FemDom. I don't get off on the harder aspects of BDSM, they don't do anything for me."

"FemDom... like Dominant?" He asks with an adorable tilt of his head.

"Yes. There a different kinds, too many to explain all in one evening. All you need to know _right now_ is that I'm a top, and a gentle one at that-- unless you make me angry or refuse to follow my rules. Youuuu, my beloved, are a bottom. You're the one that I get to play with and bring to a heightened state of erotic _bliss_." You reply with a small, playful grin. "Do what I say, and I won't punish you."

"Punish?!" He screeches, causing you to laugh and shake your head back and forth.

"It's not like what you think. I'd never spank you unless you consent to it--"

"I consent." Zim spits out immediately with a faint blush on his cheeks and a nervous smile, causing you to arch an eyebrow and immediately break out into a wide grin.

"Interestiiiinnng." You purr while lustfully licking your lips, before sighing contentedly. _"Well,_ punishments are often unique and befitting to the rule that was broken. Depending on what the Dom and Sub like and consent to, it could be a series of things. Orgasm denial, overstimulation-- _which is my favorite!_ \--, paddling, spanking. The list goes on."

"I consent, I consent!" Zim squirms excitedly. "I like those first two! They sound fun to me! Just... no paddling. Don't hit me too hard!"

"I don't plan on hitting you, I plan on _spanking_ you. There's a difference, baby." You reply sweetly. "Now come here, and pick out the strap on you want me to use. I've laid out a line of ones I think you'll like, and I want you to choose from them."

Zim slips down from the bed and waddles his way over to where you are seated on the floor and promptly plops down beside you. He looks at the selection you have picked out and almost _immediately_ frowns, causing you to quirk and twitch your antennae in a curious manner while raising an eyebrow at the irritated expression he shoots your way. "They're small!" he complains while furrowing his brows together as he hisses at you. "How would this do _anything?!"_

"Zim--" You giggle, intending to explain why he should start small but Zim has seemingly already made up his mind.

"I want _this_ one." He demands in a snarky tone while pointing in the box, specifically at the very top of the pile. You follow his line of sight and instantaneously grin. It seems Zim has chosen your personal favorite strap on; a shiny purple irken-shaped phallic strap that comes equipped with a vibrating feature with multiple settings. It also has a piece that goes inside of you, as well as a little pad that will stimulate your clit when you grind down. It's not your _biggest_ strap, but it's definitely up there in size. The size is the exact reason your grinning-- it's just like Zim to think he can take more than he actually can, not to mention you're pretty sure the shiny material it's made out of is what originally caught his eye.

"You picked it because it's shiny." You chuckle softly while giving Zim the side-eye.

"I picked it because it was shiny, yes, now C'MON, LETS GO!" He says, snapping his fingers in a hurried manner. "Suit up, do your-- weird-- thing! Just get MOVING already!"

"Zim, you gotta--" You begin while girlishly giggling, waving your hands around as you try to control yourself. "Zim baby, you gotta slow down. I gotta get you ready first, I gotta stretch you so that it fits."

"ST-STRETCH ME? AS IN MY ASS?" He screeches, lurching himself away from you and clasping his hands over his tuchus in a protective manner.

"Yes, but it's not what you think." You laugh softly while rapidly shaking your head back and forth, waving your hands around to try and get him to listen to you. "Zim, your... well your _anus_ is very elastic-y. It can stretch, but I have to uh... _I have to warm you up, first._ I can't just go sticking things into every random hole and expect it to fit! Doesn't work like that! Honey, I don't want to hurt you. I want you to feel good, and in order to do that I'm gonna have to play around and feel you up first. It won't hurt and I think I can get it to fit, but you gotta let me prepare you first. I need you to relax."

"I am relaxed." Zim says, lying through his teeth as he nervously fidgets around while scooting back over to you.

"No you're not." You snicker while shaking your head. "You're tense, _you're nervous._ I can guarantee that you're clenched tighter than an a clamp right now, and if you really do want me to peg you then I _have_ to get you ready."

"...It won't hurt?" Zim asks in a low tone, staring at you through suspicious and narrowed magenta eyes.

"Not at all, baby." You reply in a sweet tone with an equally sweet smile. "I promise you'll feel good the entire time. I just need you to trust me."

Zim stares at you with this hesitant expression of disbelief for a few moments longer, before he slowly rising to his feet and sticking his thumbs into his waistband. He begin to tug his constrictive tights downward, shimmying his hips from side to side to help get the skin-tight leggings off. You try to help by reaching over and sticking your own fingers into the waistband, helping him get fully undressed. Once his tights are around his ankles, you nod your head towards the bed. Understanding that's where you want him to be, he trots over there and hops up to sit on the edge of the mattress while you begin undressing yourself. You strip everything off-- save for your mother's necklace. Once you're completely nude, you grab one of the strap on harnesses as well as the strap on before suiting up. 

Zim watches you with great interest as you nibble on your lower lip while inserting the end of the toy that is meant for you. He leans back a little, holding himself up by bracing a palm against the sheets while reaching his other hand down to gently rub at the slit where his tentacle cock will eventually come out of when he is more aroused. He shivers the moment he lightly drags his fingers over the lips, heavily biting down on his lower lip as he watches you strap everything on and latch the harness on. Once you're strapped up and ready for action, your eyes flick up to meet his own, and you can't help but softly grin when his cheeks darken at the eye contact. You arch an eyebrow and carefully run your eyes down the length of his body to get a good look at him, only to flick your eyes back up to his and smirk when he blushes even more.

"See something you like?" You ask in a teasing voice.

"Maybe." He softly hisses at you in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. _It's fine if he wants to be quiet right now_ _, he'll be screaming your name later._

Humming softly, you make your approach. You take leisurely, bouncy steps that cause the strap to bounce and wiggle around, which catches Zim's eye. He swallows thickly and spreads his legs a little in preparation for you, though you're sure he's parting his legs because he thinks you're just gonna go ham on him. You're not-- your plan is to take this nice and slow... at first. Gotta warm him up first, gotta get him relaxed. Otherwise, it won't be fun or a pleasant experience. 

You surprise Zim by getting down on your knees and looping your fingers around the back of his legs to pull him closer to the edge of the bed. He blinks and squawks at you indignantly with the intent of asking you just _what-the-fuck-do-you-think-you're-doing,_ but any and all thoughts leave his mind when he feels your tongue make contact with his slit. His breath suddenly hitches, as he slowly parts his legs a little wider to make room for you-- he even scoots closer to the end of the bed for you, so you have open access to, uh... _other things._

Zim tilts his head down and watches you through lidded eyes as you prod his entrance with your tongue. He lets out a shaky, forceful exhale, and shudders violently when you just _barely_ push your tongue past the lips. He can feel your worm-like tongue stretching and moving around. The feeling is new to him, and he's not quite used to it but he _definitely_ likes it. He stops bracing his hand against the bed and instead props himself up on both of his elbows, giving you a _wonderful_ view of the lean muscles that are beneath his skin. He shows you his appreciation for your tongue's attention by rolling his head back with a gentle sigh, and you can't help but purr approvingly when he slightly jerks his hips up and quietly moans at the feeling of your tongue being harshly dragged against his slit. You speed up the gentle lashing of your tongue ever so slightly, causing you to smirk when Zim lets out a barely audible needy whine of _'yes!'_ before digging his fingers into the bed sheets and gripping it in his fists.

Eventually his irken cock begins to inflate inside of him, and you pull back when you feel the tip touch your tongue. You keep stimulating him by lightly rubbing around the lips, patiently waiting for him to fully inflate. He whines at the loss of contact from your warm, slipper tongue, but gently bucks his hips in an eager fashion when you stimulate the sensitive flesh around his entrance. He widens his eyes in shock however, when he feels you drag your fingers down to where his taint is and begin rubbing tight little circles. The feeling is odd at first to him, but he lets out a loud moan of approval when the feeling makes his entire pelvis light up. His phallus fully inflates and expands, and it isn't long before you have a solid 10 inch irken cock in your face. 

You have to tilt your head to the side to look around his throbbing cock so you can peer up at him through lustful lidded eyes, and he blushes at the fact that you actually have to move your entire damn head to see around his length. You're not bothered by his size however. No, you just shamelessly smirk and wiggle your eyebrows before dragging your tongue up the length of his cock. His eyelids flutter shut, as he eagerly rocks his hips up against your tongue. He goes still however, when he feels two of your fingers just barely prod the entrance of his ass.

"F-Fae!?" He nervously squeals, snapping his head all the way up to look at you.

"It's okay." You quietly murmur. "It's not gonna hurt." 

Zim bites his lower lip and nervously chews on it while staring at you, waiting for your next move as you begin to gently prod his ass with your fingers. Then much to his surprise, you gently insert your fingers and curl them upward, right where his prostate should be. Zim _immediately_ arches his back in retaliation and lets out a high-pitched moan of ecstasy, letting out a few, drawn out breathy gasps and moans as you begin to slowly slide your fingers in and out of his ass. Then he snaps his head up and looks down at you with his eyes wide and in shock, while you just cockily smirk up at him.

"How-- What are you-- _o_ _h! Oh! OH!"_ He begins to speak, only to be interrupted with you purposefully apply more and more pressure to his prostate with the next three slow-paced prods of your fingers. You grin as his poor little legs begin to tremble, and his claws threaten to tear at the sheets due to how tight his fists are. He lets out gasp that is quickly followed by a heated moan, as he flops his head back and rests it on the mattress before squeezing his eyes shut.

"Feel good?" You happily purr, gently wiggling your antennae around in an excited manner.

"I-- Oh, Irk!" He moans heavily, causing his chest to heave along with his long, drawn out moan. He swallows thickly and forces one eye open so he can look at you while asking; "What are you _DOING_ to me?!"

"Massaging your prostate. It's your equivalent to a g-spot." You reply in the form of a soft hum with a pleasant smile on your face. "Feels nice, doesn't it? And just think of it.. I haven't even _touched_ your cock yet. Imagine how good it'll feel when I play with both."

Zim's eyes flutter a little as he rolls them into the back of his head, before once again rolling his head back as he lets out a loud, drawn out moan. You chuckle under your breath before using your free hand to grab his legs and guide them to your shoulders, where they can comfortably rest. He shivers and lets out a shaky gasp as you purposefully blow cool air over his throbbing, raging hard on, before soothing it by dragging your warm wet tongue up the length of his member. Then he nearly shouts when you take the head of his tongue into your mouth and curl your long skinny tongue around the head, while suckling on it. He groans heatedly and slightly bucks his hips when your worm-like tongue begins to move up and down like you're jerking him off.

"Fae! Fae! FAE!" He moans in between desperate pants to get your attention. But you ignore him, and instead begin to take more of his length into your mouth while forcing your throat to relax so you can take more of him in. His cock is huge despite being the fact that he's really short in height-- almost makes you think the ancestors said something stupid along the lines of _'Hey, you're gonna be really short and no one is gonna like you except this one chick, but here's a lot of chaotic bottom energy and a big cock to compensate for it!'_

"Fae, please it's too much!" Zim whines loudly as he squirms around, bringing you out of your thoughts. You withdraw his cock from your mouth, causing him to whine at the loss which in turn makes you scrunch your face up in confusion and giggle.

"Why are you upset? You said it was too much." You giggle with a playful shrug of your shoulders.

"I meant slow down, I didn't mean _stop!"_ He hisses irritably, only to squeal when you raise a hand up and pop him across the ass for talking back at you.

"You spanked me! You actually fuckin'-- AIIEE!" He snaps angrily, only to squeal when you do it again for him catching an attitude.

"Gonna keep being bratty, little bottom?" You coo adoringly, causing Zim to hiss at you defiantly and then squeal when you pop him across the ass again.

"You're such a damn-- Ooh!" Zim snarls, only to jump when you-- once again-- spank him across the tush. He narrows his eyes at you, and then widens then when he realizes you're going to keep hitting him if he keeps being sassy. So what does he do? _H_ _e sasses you some more, because in classic Zim fashion he likes being spanked but won't fuckin' admit it out loud._

"You can't tell _me_ what to do-- AIE!" He squeals after being spanked once again, only to nervously giggle at you when you arch your eyebrow at him in a suspicious manner.

"You arched and leaned into that one." You comment bluntly, before narrowing your eyes and then breaking out into a wicked and downright evil grin. "Are you getting off on this, Zim?"

"No I'm **not** \-- _Ohh!"_ He begins angrily, but moans in a breathy, lustful manner when you spank him again and manage to actually catch him off guard. As soon as the moan leaves his lips, he freezes and slowly lifts his head to look at you. You're smirking down at him through lidded eyes, and he can't help but nervously giggle at the sight of your devilish grin.

"Awww Zim... if you wanted to get spanked, all you had to do was ask." You purr. Zim's eyes widen as you withdraw your hands from him completely before you slowly rise to your feet and sit beside him on the bed. When you turn your head to the side and smirk at him, he watches you pat your knee and say; "Climb on, baby. Straight across."

After swallowing down his pride, Zim does as you asks and lays himself across your legs. You purr approvingly as he moves, bringing your hand up to gently caress the slight curve of his rear as he settles himself across your lap. The cold material of the strap on you're wearing presses against the hot skin covering his stomach, causing him to shiver in anticipation. He's excited, and he's starting to realize you're right-- he feels, uh... _looser._ A little more relaxed. Not quite there yet, but... getting there. Still, he has no idea what you're gonna do and that makes him nervous... _a little._ Mostly, he's just excited and eager to get started.

"Just relax." You hum while sliding your _other_ hand down his spine to rest on his left cheek. "Just to check-- do I still have your consent to spank you?"

"Yes." Zim replies immediately in an eager fashion, going so far as to arch his back a little and push his bum up into the air to show you that he's ready for it. 

You let out a soft little laugh before humming appreciatively at the feeling of his smooth skin beneath your fingers, and he lets out a little happy sigh at the feeling of your hands on him... only to let out a dirty little moan when you suddenly raise your hand and spank him rather hard. Your lips curl into a grin when the moan falls from his lips and you raise your other hand to his rear, carefully prodding the entrance to his ass with two fingers before inserting them and making a scissor like motion to _carefully_ stretch his hole. When he moans again and squirms excitedly in your lap, you purr approvingly and begin curling your fingers towards his prostate again.

"How are you feeling?" You ask in a soothing tone while checking in with him. "Are you doing alright? Any pain?"

"N- Noooo... no paaaaain!" He moans, shifting over to a whine. "Onnnlyyyy plleeeassssuuuure!" 

You giggle to yourself and shake your head in amusement before murmuring out; "You could've just said it feels nice."

"Bite me, you-- D'ah!" He hisses in embarrassment, only to gasp when you harshly spank him for giving you more 'tude.

You chuckle darkly before shaking your head and murmuring; "You never learn."

"I don't wanna learn, I just wanna c-cum and get-- _fuck!"_ He says before getting cut off with a 1-2 hit of a harsh spank followed by a particularly hard thrust of you fingers. "Uhn! Uh! Ahh! Sh-Shit!"

"Mmm... I can easily slide my fingers in and out of you. I think you're nearly ready for me, baby." You purr, breaking out into a wide grin when you feel Zim's cock eagerly throb against your leg in reply to your statement. You can feel it perfectly molded against your thighs as it throbs and pulses, slick with his liquid arousal that is body is producing in copious amounts. By now, Zim has started greedily grinding his hips against your thighs, trying to get some sort of friction on his cock as you continue to stretch his ass. You coo at him when he lets out a pathetic whine after a particularly pleasurable grind of his cock, and decide to spank him right as he goes for another thrust. He cries out in pleasure and moans heatedly, and begins openly grinding himself on your thighs. He had been trying to be subtle before, but now he was just too horny to care. It felt too good! His cock was so slick, so wet, and was just absolutely _drenched_ in his own pre-cum, causing his member to just easily glide across your skin.

"Do you want me?" You ask softly.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" He chants with each greedy little thrust of his hips. "I want, I want, I want it, I want you, _please--_ "

You let out a soft little moan at his _beautiful_ begging and grind your cunt against the bed, causing the toy inside of you to shift around and wake up your pelvis a little. Then, you remove your hands from him and pat the bed beside you before softly murmuring; "Alright, my _beloved_ Life-Mate. When you're ready, you can--"

Zim practically flies off your lap and speeds over to the center of the bed and gets down on all fours, arching his back a little so he can press his chest flat against the mattress. Then he looks over his shoulder at you and smiles bashfully before wiggling his bum to emphasize that he's ready and feeling needy for you. A loud, lustful moan _drips_ from your lips as your eyes take in the gorgeous sight of him all splayed out for you, and you almost start crawling your way up the bed before you remember you should _probably_ grab some lube. You lean over the edge of the bed and reach for the box you pulled out earlier, plucking a big bottle of lube off the top of the pile. Then you give the bottle a good shake before popping it open and then pouring a generous amount onto the strap on. Your mate watches from his spot on the bed as you use your hand to spread the lube, and he can't help but moan and squirm in anticipation.

"Hurrryyyy!" He whines impatiently. "I'm **HORNY**!"

"I'm _coming,_ I'm _coming._ Such a moody little thing, aren't yah?" You chuckle as you wipe the excess lube off of your hand and onto your thigh. Then you begin crawling your way up the bed and slither up behind your mate, who is wriggling around like a little squirmy fish out of water. You can't help but laugh at his obvious excitement to fulfill one of his fantasies, and decide to lightly place your hand on his in hopes it'll calm him down. "Baby, baby-- You gotta calm down. I can't put it in if you don't stay still... _yeah?"_

"R-Right!" He says, almost immediately correcting his behavior and going statue-still.

You giggle and coo at his _adorable_ behavior, before sighing contentedly and grasping your strap by the base. You gently prod his ass with the head in an experimental fashion, but he tenses up so you have to pause and try to calm him down. So you murmur softly; "Zim, you gotta relax for me baby. Remember? Relax. It's not gonna hurt, I put a _lot_ of lube on so it'll go in smoothly. I also made sure you're stretched enough. Do you want me to check again?"

"Yes, yes I do. Be thorough!" He anxiously snaps, as he worriedly looks over his shoulder to watch you.

While smiling softly at your mate, you easily push two of your fingers into his as and curl them into his prostate. Zim bites his lower lip and moans softly, as his eyelids flutter at the wonderful feeling of his prostate being massaged and subtly adjusts his knees so that you have a little more room. You finger his ass for a bit, while using your other hand to guide the head of the strap on to his ass. You gently prod the hole in an experimental fashion to test Zim's nerves and when he doesn't tense up, you remove your fingers and gently push the head of your fake-cock against the hole. Your eyes flicker up to look at your mate, who appears to have a death grip on the pillows at the head of the bed. He's not in pain but you still want to make sure he's had plenty of time to adjust, so you take your time and spend a few minutes prodding his asshole. Zim looks up to meet your lidded gaze, and you smile reassuringly at him, but he arches a brow at you so you arch one back.

"Are you gonna do it?!" He asks in a snappy manner. "You're making me anxious! Go!"

You chuckle and roll your eyes. _So much for taking your time._

You move your hand from his hip and place it on the small of his back to keep him steady, while you look down and line yourself up as his entrance. You steadily begin to push the strap in, and you look up to watch Zim's expression to make sure he's okay. His eyes twinge a little at first and he looks like he's scared but when you let out a soft little hum of approval/reassurance, it's almost like a light-switch was flipped. His jaw slowly begins slacken as you push in, and he lets out this little breathless gasp that sounds like the air has been stolen from his lungs. Tears gather at the corner of his eyes and you're concerned so you try to stop and pull out, but he immediately pitches a fit.

"No! Don't you _dare_ stop! Don't stop now!" He demands, angrily beating his fist into the pillow while glaring at you from over his shoulder. "Keep going!"

You arch an eyebrow at his demanding tone, and he cowers submissively when he notices the _very sudden_ change in your expression. Not wanting to punish him while he's in a vulnerable position where he could hurt himself, you decide to let it go this time and begin pushing the strap in a little farther, little by little. Eventually you bottom out inside of him, and his eyelids flutter as a desperate heated moan falls from his lips at the feeling of being so _delightfully full_. You give him time to adjust-- He might be looser than before, but he's still pretty tight around the strap on. It _is_ a large toy after all... but you have to admit that you're impressed; Zim is taking it pretty well. 

"You're doing good." You quietly purr, sitting perfectly still up on your knees as you soothingly rub Zim's hips to comfort him. "Tell me what's going on, beloved."

"I f-feel full." He whines weakly, fingers flexing around the fistfuls of pillowcases he's bunched up in his hands. "It's-- _so \--_ much deeper than I thought it would be!"

"Does it hurt?" You ask, still massaging his hips. "I can stop if you want."

"No! No don't--" He begins only to swallow thickly and let out a little sob of pleasure, before then pressing his hot cheek against the cool sheets . "Don't stop. I want-- I want you to move now. _Slowly! Please!"_

Nodding your head, you slowly drag your hips back which causes the fake-cock to slide out until just the head remains inside of him. Then you _slooowly_ push it back in, which causes Zim to let out a high-pitched shrilly moan when the strap drags across his prostate. Then you repeat the process, setting a steady pace paired with equally steady thrusts that make's Zim's eyes roll into the back of his head. His brows furrow together as his eyes flutter shut, and he lets out a series of gentle groans and whimpers as you repeatedly fuck him from behind. You're not thrusting in _too_ hard, but it's enough to make him rock around a little. Either way you're not worried-- he's definitely enjoying himself, judging by the series of heavy, drawn out moans and gasps that fall from his lips.

"Ahh... Ah, fu-fuck..." He whines. "I didn't-- I didn't know it would feel that good. Don't stop st-stuffing me--"

"Feel nice and full, baby?" You murmur as you moan and grunt softly because with each rock of your hips, it drives the end of the toy you've got inserted even deeper into your pussy.

"Yes!" He replies with a breathless gasp as your strap presses into a particularly sensitive spot that makes his entire body light up like Christmas lights. The feeling of you thrusting into it again causes him to moan out frantically, almost _desperately;_ "Fuck, right there! Right there, right there, right there Faster! _Harder!"_

"Harder?" You ask out of shock. Is he sure he's ready?

"Yes!" He snarls at you as he quickly looks over his shoulder to look you in the eye, his voice sounding almost like he's gone completely feral. "What part of that don't you understand?! **HAR.** **DER!** "

Growling at the snotty attitude he's taken on, you decide to show no more mercy and just.. _give him what he wants._ So you give it to him _hard,_ and you give it to him _fast,_ causing him to let out a loud, girlish yelp that is followed by a lustful moan as you begin to _pound_ his tiny little ass at a merciless pace. He nearly cums right then and there from the sudden change in energy, openly moaning and sobbing as you ravage and rock his body back and forth with each and every brutal thrust. Tears run down his cheeks, but you know he's not crying because he's upset. He can't be upset, not with the way he repeatedly screams your name at the top of his lungs and begs you to keep going and _never_ stop or slow down.

"That hard enough for you?" You heatedly moan out with a slight growl, moaning with each and every jab of the toy as it manages to hit your sweet spot every single time.

"Yes!" He cries out before promptly burying his face into the pillow and attempting to muffle his screams of pure, raw, sexual _lust._

"Ah-Ah!" You pant out while vigorously shaking your head back and forth, even though you know he can't see it. "Don't hide your face. Don't hide your pretty screams from me, not when they turn me on so much! C'mon baby, _scream for me and I'll scream for you!"_

Although he feels slightly humiliated and embarrassed that you could possibly find his sobs to be stimulating, he does as he is told and doesn't attempt to hide his moans and yells any more. You moan approvingly when you can once again hear those _beautiful_ dulcet moans and screams of your name, and you begin to moan and growl back at him as you continue to fuck him senseless. Then you let go of his hips and lean down over him without breaking the steady rapid thrusts of your hips. Zim whimpers when he feels your breasts press up against his back, and he whines when he feels you place your hands on top of his fists. 

"Are you gonna--?!" Zim pants out, only to unintentionally interrupt himself with a frantic, desperate sob and a needy moan when you roughly drive your hips up against his ass and make him see stars.

"Yeah, I'm gonna." You pant back, before gently using your nose to give the side of his head a little nudge. "Gimme that neck, baby. I wanna see your mark. Don't you-- _Aww, fuck!--_ Don't you want me to see your pretty little mark?"

Zim lets out a feverish, erotic moan and nods his head before arching his neck and tilting his head to the side, eagerly exposing his claiming bite to you. You purr approvingly and _immediately_ dive for it. Zim cries out when he feels your teeth sink into the permanent indents in his flesh, and he starts to openly weep as he reaches a heightened state of bliss and begins crying out your name in a high-pitched and shrilly chant, over and over. Tears pour down his cheeks as he becomes overwhelmed, but neither of you plan on stopping. Zim doesn't want you to stop just to wipe his face, so you don't plan on it. You growl possessively and speed up your hips, causing Zim to _scream_ your name so loudly that you're almost worried someone will hear him, until you remember you never turned off the sound proofing system after last night. As you continue to _happily_ fuck him with wild abandon, Zim's cock drips pre-cum and raw, liquid arousal all over the bed sheets, bobbing and bouncing all over the place from the sheer amount of _power_ and _force_ your thrusts have. When it throbs especially hard, however, Zim lets out a warning cry that he's gonna cum soon in the form of a lewd whine;

"FAE! Gonna cum, gonna cum! I wanna cum, can I cum?!" He begs, while dropping his forehead down to rest on the pillowcase for a moment.

"FFFFUCK! Yeah, yeah you can cum, I'm gonna cum too-- Aw-- shit! ZIM! Zim, I'm coming-- shit, Shit, SHIT!"

Your moaning and yelling sends Zim _flying_ over the edge, as he throws his head back and begins to shout your name at the top of his lungs in one, drawn out whiny moan. His eyes squeeze shut as his cock suddenly bursts, spraying his cum all over the sheets as you continue to fuck him _raw_ and chase your own orgasm. Your climax hits right after his does, and as he is convulsing, begging, pleading and moaning beneath you, you're letting out a cacophony of moans, whimpers and outright feral snarls as your juices squirt all over the toy. You squeeze your fingers around Zim's fists, growling once more as you sink your teeth into his mark and begin to viciously fuck him through his orgasm as well as your own. He sobs and he wails, continuing to release everything he has all over the sheets until there's nothing left. 

Once the both of you have been sated, you rest your forehead against the back of Zim's neck while he quietly lets out little moans and whimpers due to his hypersensitivity. You slowly pull out, shivering in delight alongside Zim as the toy shifts around inside the both of you. Once you've successfully pulled out, you weakly wrap an arm around Zim's waist to help him move over to where there _isn't_ a wet-spot on the bed. When that has been done, you carefully help him lay down before standing up on wobbly legs to go find a towel and drape it over the wet spot. You find a clean one that has been discarded off to the side for whatever reason, so you trot over and pick it up before bringing it back and draping it over the mess that you helped your Life Mate make. 

Then, you collapse beside him on the bed.

As you flop onto the bed with a soft grunt, you quickly stretch your arms out towards your mate. Zim tiredly trills in a happy manner before attempting to weakly wiggly worm his way over to you, which is a little difficult since he can't... really... feel himself from the hips down. _Oops._ But despite this set back, he _does_ somehow manage to make it over to you. He grunts and lazily flops into the bed as exhaustion sets in, and the most he can do is stretch his arms out for you. Chuckling breathlessly, you grab onto his wrists and use what little strength you have left to pull him closer to you.

With a grunt, he is dragged across the bed where he collides against your chest. The both of you eagerly wrap your arms around each other, hugging each other as close as possible. Zim is _just_ about to pass out when he feels your strap on bump against him, causing him to startle a little until he realizes what it is. You're confused, until Zim chuckles at himself before murmuring to you; "Hey, you're cocks still out. That's kind of rude, you know, to leave it just... lying out and around."

With a loud snort, you reach a hand under the sheets and undo the harness. Once you're free, you pretty much _toss_ the thing across the room where it smacks into the wall and then falls to the floor with a hardy _'KA'DOINK THOING!'._ Zim starts to giggle to himself after watching it fly across the room, and upon seeing your confused expression, he giggles out; "Hehehehe, it's a flying dick."

You groan in annoyance, causing Zim to start cackling gleefully with his face buried in between your breasts. Eventually after Zim stops laughing, you snort and shake your head before tiredly murmuring to him; "You're lucky I love you. Otherwise, I'd have to kick your ass for making a dick joke like that."

Zim's eyes soften and he bashfully mumbles out; "I love you too."

"Did you just-- skip over the rest of the sentence?" You gigglesnort.

"My brain pretty much has stopped working for the night. I only hear what I want to hear at the moment." Zim giggles happily before letting out a loud, dramatic yawn. "Can... Can we go to sleep now?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we can sleep."

Zim purrs happily and cheerfully nuzzles his cheek against your tits before sighing out happily. The both of you lie there for a few moments before you murmur something; "Hey Zim?"

"Yes, Life Mate?" He asks in a drowsy tone that says he's half-awake and half-asleep.

"...I really do love you." You whisper.

"And I really do love you. Now shush, shut your pretty eyes, and let's rest. We have a world to conquer, and we need our rest." He grumbles.

"Yes sir." You gigglesnort, only to squeal when he pinches your nipple in a playful manner.

"The proper title is _'My Tallest'."_ He says with a giggle.

"Alright. _Yes My Tallest, I love you, My Tallest."_ You cackle.

"I love you too." Zim replies with a sleepy smile. "Forever, and always."

♥

**Author's Note:**

>  **PERSONAL NOTE:**  
>  I have a tumblr, but it's mainly used for re-posting fan art of my stories-- such as my Bendy series. I love fan art, and I'm happy to show anything I'm given off. If I receive fan art for _any_ of my stories, credit will be given. I don't steal art. We don't do that here. 👍🏻 So if you have fan art that you made and want me to use it, notify me on HERE and then I'll go check my tumblr! Also, please consider checking out Cyberneticss on Instagram! She's my best friend and she does awesome work. 
> 
> **LINKS:**  
>  My Tumblr: https://its-metal-mistress.tumblr.com/  
>  ** _Cyberneticss Instagram:_** https://www.instagram.com/cyberneticss/  
> My Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/imetalmistress/  
> (My Instagram is boring. I only post pictures of myself and my dog 😅🥴)
> 
> ANYWAYYYY!  
> What did you guys think? Did I do ok? What are your thoughts on Fae and her backstory? Did you like the smut? The pegging and anal play was a new thing for me! I hope I did okay! What was your favorite scene? Let me know what's on your guy's mind. :) I love reading comments, and I try to read and respond to em all!!
> 
> Anyway, I love yo faces! I'll see you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
